Fire Nation:  Perspectives
by Private Fire
Summary: How did Zuko, Mai, Azula & Ty Lee turn out as they did?  The older generation's affect on their childhood.  Leads up to themes from "The Beach." Some themes explored are of a mature nature. Reader discretion is advised. Ozai/Ursa, Royal family, Maiko
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Nation: Perspectives **

**Chapter 1: Forgotten Family History, Part 1**

**Of Mai's parents Yumi and Yoshi, her Uncle Takeo, and her Aunt Kei **

Mai's maternal grandfather was a general in the army and a good family man. His family was stationed at a new Fire Nation colony, which served as the base of operations in that territory. There was constant battle to maintain control of the region, and for a good many months the Fire Nation was successful. Then, one fateful day, the tides changed and the general was killed on the battlefield. The Earth Kingdom forces retook their land and the colonists were left to fend for themselves. A lucky few were able to make it out with their soldiers as they retreated, but others like Mai's grandmother and her children, Kei, Takeo and Yumi, were not so lucky. They struggled to make it to safe territory, but got stuck in a no-where backwards Earth Kingdom town where fugitives, low-lives and Fire Nation exiles blended in among the poor and forgotten.

With no means of support, the little money they had with them gone, and their mother in failing health, the family suffers. They've gone from a comfortable and prestigious existence to squalor. The eldest daughter, Kei, tries to find a job, but no one will trust anyone with gold eyes. Kei is reduced to begging. As their mother gets worse and the youngest, Yumi, show signs of succumbing to illness, Kei resorts to drastic measures and the only option left to her. She prostitutes herself. She is ashamed and cannot look at her mother when she returns for the first time with food, clothing and precious medicine. Her mother can guess how Kei had obtained the necessities, but she does not judge her. She understands, as Kei does, that it is now a matter of survival. They are still proud people, children of Fire: the superior element. They've been brought low, but at least the children will have a chance. It is only a matter of time before they lose their mother. It is silently agreed between mother and daughter that survival is paramount. Once she passes, it will be up to Kei to take care of the children.

Their mother dies. Kei leaves Yumi and Takeo with neighbors as she continues to support the little family with the only means available to her. A fabricated story about her being a war child is easy for all to believe. It enables her to prosper as she makes plans for a better life for her siblings. All sorts call upon her: men, boys, dregs of society, "honorable" family men, soldiers, merchants, and politicians. Her gold eyes are too tempting to pass up as they provide a means for them to live out their fantasy of having their way with a Fire Nation bitch. She accommodates them readily enough. She will need a lot of money for what she plans.

She keeps Yumi and Takeo hidden until she is ready. When the time comes, disguised, she takes the youngsters to the next Fire Nation colony and puts them in foster care, swearing them to silence. She claims they are orphans, having lost their father, mother and eldest sister to the war. She was charged with finding a home for them and given instructions on how to manage the money for their support and education. Yumi and Takeo are accepted and given a new family name. Still very young and confused as to what has happened since their mother and father are gone, they being to believe they are orphaned and have lost their older sister.

One day Takeo overhears talk of how they came to the home in which they live. He hears rumors about the "girl with the gold eyes" in the next town. He runs away intending to see for himself if this could be their sister. He finds her, discovers what she has been doing and how she has been supporting them. He returns home and tells Yumi. Angered, but powerless to do anything he bides his time. As soon as he is old enough he plans to enlist and demand that Kei stop and take care of Yumi herself.

The day comes when he is of age and he goes to confront her. He tells her that as the oldest male, he is the head of the family and he orders her to stop. She laughsin his face . Her burden and the years have taken a toll on her. In the time they were apart, she made a name for herself. Kei is no more; she died, along with her youth and innocence in that spirit forsaken colony as everyone fled for their lives. She is now the Lady Jade, a madam, with some amount of power herself in the criminal underworld. And though she understands Takeo's position, she is also pragmatic. He may be of age, but he is still a child and thinks like a child. He sees black and white; while she sees the dirty, muddled mire of harsh reality. If she is to dissuade him she must be blunt and cruel. She throws the truth in his face and mocks him. "How is a _mere_ boy going to support the three of us? A soldier's wage? Ha! Will you die on the battlefield like father?"

Takeo's sense of honor, loyalty, right and wrong are keenly developed. He does not understand her refusal. Anger and pride drive him. He declares her dead to him. He returns home only to tell Yumi what had transpired and to pack his things. He leaves, as planned, to enlist. He is assigned a post on a prison ship to guard earth bending prisoners of war. From there, he eventually makes it to the Boiling Rock and works his way up through the ranks.

After Takeo leaves, Yumi goes to her sister. They argue violently. Yumi blames her for Takeo's departure. Their words are heated. Yumi does not understand either. Things escalate into a screaming match. Yumi calls her a whore as she demands to know why it came to this.

Yumi had gotten through were Takeo could not. Kei was shaking as she yelled, "We were starving! Father was dead! Mother was dying! We were dying! I did what had to be done. I did it for you and for Takeo so that you could live. I've hidden you so that you could hold your heads high. That you may never know my shame and never have to share in it. So that you may never be reduced to anything like this. Not you or your children! I did it so that we could survive."

Exhausted and broken, Yumi apologizes. How could she ever repay her sister for her sacrifice?

Kei takes hold of Yumi and shakes her. "Promise me that you will prosper; that everything I've done was not in vain. Promise me!" she screams at the top of her lungs, though she is merely inches away.

Through hysterical tears, Yumi repeatedly promises.

"Now go home. Forget this visit. Takeo is strong and determined. I've no doubt he will survive. I have to plan for you now. Go home and rest."

In due time, Kei has made a match for Yumi. Yoshi Nakayama, an aspiring politician, eldest son in his family, has come to start over in the Fire Nation colonies. He first wife died early in their marriage. His younger brothers were matched and married, but no one would offer Yoshi their daughter. It was thought that Yoshi would be alone for the rest of his days. When the offer of a bride, a young one at that, was presented to him, he eagerly took it. Indeed she was young and very pretty. Perhaps she would give him the son he craved.

Yumi objected. She wanted to marry for love. "Love does not matter," her sister told her. "Love will not put food on the table, clothing on your back, nor a roof above your head." Yoshi was well off and would take care of her. She should be happy that without a dowry, without a strong family name, that she was being married at all. Yumi was reminded of her promise to Kei and resigned herself to the fact that she was indeed lucky that her sister had done everything in her power to see that she would be well taken care of. She married Yoshi.

Yumi and Takeo resumed limited communication. He did not attend the wedding, but eventually made the time to meet his brother-in-law. Takeo did not think much of his brother-in-law, but accepted that he was a decent enough man even though he was a politician.

Shy and nervous from the start, Yumi did what she could to be the dutiful wife, but no child came. Slowly, Yoshi worked his way back to the Fire Nation and brought Yumi for the first time to their home land. Everything was new and different. Possibilities lay everywhere. The past was left behind in the colonies and soon forgotten. In time she conceived. Grateful as she was for her good fortune, she prayed to Agni for a son. Her world shattered when she gave birth to a girl. Scared that Yoshi would reject her and their daughter, she thought of Kei and all she sacrificed. She then prepared herself for her husband to arrive. The midwife returned with him in tow. His face fell. Thoughts raced though his mind: 'What was wrong? Yumi was not happy. Was she mad? What of the baby? Was the baby sick? Did the baby survive?'

He sat by his wife on the bed's edge and asked to see his child. Her fears returned, but she held their daughter out to him. He beamed and cooed at their little girl. Behind them the midwife was suggesting names.

Yumi tearfully asked, "Husband, are you pleased?"

"Yes, woman, I am pleased."

"She is not the son you hoped for."

"For so long I thought I'd never have a child. You have given me a beautiful daughter. So, yes woman, I am most pleased."

They named her Mai and all was right in their world, until the day Yoshi was summoned to the palace by Azulon himself.

Mai's life changed drastically and literally overnight. The little family's status had improved vastly. They were to move to the capital, inside the caldera, no less. A new home; new servants; but no friends. Her parents were replaced by a nanny. She grew lonely each day. If she spoke out, she was removed from the room. Everything she did was corrected. She was kept on a short leash and her freedom was taken from her. She grew quiet and still. When she was quiet and still no one told her what a disappointment she was. She saw her parents from time to time. They no longer seemed happy. Her mother grew worse as time went on. She was more critical and grew overly concerned with appearances. Her father had all but disappeared. When he was home, he shut himself behind his office doors.

Mai never learned, even to her dying day, the terror her mother lived in. Each function was a new opportunity for her to slip. "Tell us about your family." "What did your father do?" "And your mother?" "Where did you say you grew up?" "A brother, really?" "And what does he do?"

As Yoshi's position advanced, Yumi's terror grew. The stress left her exhausted and irritable. She barely acknowledged Mai and easily grew impatient when she was around. As for Mai, she kept things to herself. She was living a nightmare. She was either forgotten or criticized. Her only solace was her uncle who came to visit from time to time. He was a man of action and open warfare. He did not fit in with his sister's new echelon. He would have easily cut her off it were not for Mai. He had never married. Had no children of his own. He did not want any. But something about little Mai tugged at his heartstrings. Perhaps it was her strength. Perhaps it was because, unlike everyone else, she was not afraid of him. She was dying for affection and acceptance. He longed to give it to her. He longed to protect her. She was his princess. He would be the one she could turn to. He would never let her down.

Mai fell into a routine. She did as she was told and wasn't bothered further. She was able to meld into the scenery and be alone with her thoughts. She studied everything and everyone around her. She learned how to read people. Though the more she learned, the more shallow and insignificant they seemed. She grew bored. She found that boredom was an easy mask to wear and that soon enough people would leave her alone. She also found that nothing was denied her so long as she behaved.

Just as things started falling into place, they got worse. As part of the nobility and with a daughter around the Princess' age, they could not avoid direct contact with the royal family.

Yumi cried, then steeled herself for what was to come. Composed, she went to Mai's room and found her daughter being readied by the maids.

"Mai? Today we are going to the palace. You are going to meet her royal highness the Princess Azula. You will show her the proper respect due her. Remember, should she like you, you will be friends. Stay in the Princess' good graces. Don't do anything to jeopardize us. Keep the Princess happy. Your father has worked hard to get as far as he did. This is important to his career. Do not bring dishonor to us. Now, smile for me. Cannot you smile?"


	2. Chapter 2:

**Author's Note: I forgot the disclaimer. Sadly, I don't own ATLA. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Fire Nation: Perspectives <strong>**

**Chapter 2: Forgotten Family History, Part 2 **

**The Royal Family **

When Sozin was a child, he had a vision. Sons and daughters of the elements – Fire, Air, Water and Earth – lived in harmony. They made up a global community with a collective knowledge and a shared philosophy. They worked together for the common good. Resources were not wasted. Everything was distributed equally, with any extra going to where it was needed most. The vision receded as he woke. Though pieces remained with him, the details were fuzzy; and as time passed, even that became vague. In the end, what he was left with was a desire to lead his nation to glory

It was his tenth birthday and the excitement the day promised forced all thoughts of his vision to the recesses of his mind. He was anxious to meet up with Roku, his very best friend. They shared the birthday and would celebrate together. It would be a day to remember filled with pleasant memories, the best part of which was that they would become blood brothers.

It would be years before Sozin thought of his vision again. In the time between, the Fire Nation enjoyed peace and prosperity. In contrast, parts of the Earth Kingdom suffered through drought and famine. Many were forced to seek refuge within the walls of Ba Sing Se. The Northern and Southern water tribes feuded over ideology and equality between the sexes. It was becoming apparent that the tribes would not reconcile and would eventually split altogether, each holding on to the values they prized most. The Air Nomads' detachment from the material world alienated them from the other nations. Their seclusion promoted the view that they were aloof and uncaring to the needs of the others. It had been ten years since Avatar Kyoshi's death and the world was starting to unravel. When the new Avatar was made known to them, the world would release a collective sigh. Having the Avatar among them was enough to keep the peace. Or, at least that is how it was when Kyoshi was Avatar.

Six years passed and the Fire Nation was preparing for a grand celebration. It was Prince Sozin's and Roku's sixteenth birthday. During the celebration the Fire Sages announced the identity of the new Avatar. It was none other than Roku. It came as a surprise to everyone. Roku wondered at how much his life would change. He was not sure he wanted it to change. He begun to sulk and was still doing so when Sozin stopped by. Sozin lightheartedly teased Roku in the hopes of bringing his friend out of the mood he was in. If left alone, Roku would brood all day. Roku told his friend what was wrong, "I started packing, but then the Sages told me that I wouldn't need any worldly possessions anymore. It happened so fast. Everything is going to be different now."

Sozin then removed his hairpiece. "Here," he said as he presented it to Roku. "I hope that you are at least allowed to have this."

Roku protested, "But this is a royal artifact. It is supposed to be worn by the crown prince."

"I want you to have it," replied the Prince.

The Avatar replaces his own hairpiece with the royal artifact. He would wear it always. It would be a source of comfort and a constant reminder of his homeland and his best friend. Shortly thereafter they said their goodbyes.

Roku went on to train with the Air Nomads, befriending a young monk named Gyatso. After conquering his biggest challenge, waterbending, he trained in earthbending under Master Sud. Finally, he returned to his homeland and the Fire Sages. He stayed at the temple until he had fully mastered the Avatar State.

When Roku returned to the palace, twelve years later, he did so as fully realized Avatar. Sozin, heartily welcomed his long time friend and brother. Things were good again and their friendship resumed where it had left off, only this time they were the Avatar and the Fire Lord. Nothing could stop this pair once they set their minds to things, and the first order of business was the Lady Ta Min. Roku commenced his courtship of Lady Ta Min, which proved a source of endless amusement for the Fire Lord. Eventually, Roku won Ta Min's heart and hand. When they married, Sozin stood as his best man. Things _were_ good.

The idea came to Sozin at the wedding reception. It struck him as strange that it did not occur to him before. He would speak to Roku of his vision. Together, they would make it a reality and the world would prosper. To his shock, Roku shot him down. He would not hear any of it. The Avatar stubbornly held the position that the four nations were four and that they would remain that way. There was no debating it. With that the Avatar and Fire Lord parted ways. Their friendship had suffered a major blow.

If Sozin had one aspiration as Fire Lord, it was to see his vision come true. A world united under Fire Nation rule. Imagine the possibilities! With or without Roku, he would find a way to make it happen and he began his plans for conquest.

Slowly, and without attracting too much attention, Sozin took an Earth Kingdom city and established his first colony, Yu Dao.* The Fire Nation had just settled in when Avatar Roku arrived. The former friends faced off; their respective positions and beliefs at odds. Heated words were followed by hasty actions. Their friendship forgotten, a battle ensued. It was quick and it was crude. The Fire Lord was no match for the Avatar, master of all the elements. The Avatar was victorious. Before leaving, he issued a final warning: "I'm sparing you Sozin. I'm letting you go in the name of our past friendship. But I warn you. Even a single step out of line will result in your permanent end."

It would be many years before they meet again. The volcano on the island Ruko calls home erupts. Everyone takes to the streets and frantically tries to make their way to the boats. Roku stays behind to battle the elements, but it is only a matter of time before he succumbs to the toxic fumes. Sozin arrives on his dragon and offers assistance to his old friend. Once more, side by side, the two work together to buy time for the islanders to flee the path of danger. Then Sozin sees his opportunity. He has only to leave Roku behind in order to be free to pursue his vision. Without Roku, there would be nothing to stop him. He does just that. He leaves Roku to die. Fang, the Avatar's dragon, joins his companion just before the volcano's final blow. They die together and in a distant air temple, the Avatar is reborn.

Sozin had planned long and hard over the years. The moment had arrived. He will be unopposed by the Avatar for at least sixteen more years. He will not wait that long. He reviews his strategy. He intends to use the comet which is expected to pass very close to the earth's atmosphere for added measure. With the power of the comet enhancing firebending, his army will be unstoppable. He will strike the air nomads and end them before their precious Avatar can become a threat. He begins to set things in motion. He sets his sights on the Fire Sages first.

Avatar Roku finds himself in the spirit world. He watches helplessly while Sozin defiles traditions, and corrupts the Fire Sages. He is horrified when the dragon slaying begins. He curses himself when he sees what happens to his family. Though not banished, they are shun. His family has fallen out of favor with the Fire Lord. He, himself, has been vilified and deemed a traitor to the Fire Lord, his country and his people. When the comet arrives and the air nomads are slaughtered, he cries.

He harbors a tremendous guilt for not ending Sozin when he had the chance. Avatar Kyoshi had warned him that only true justice could bring peace, but Roku was hardly impartial when it came to Sozin. Then again, how could he have known? He had not stepped out of line since that first infraction. Later, his once best friend, his brother, had come to his aid. Before his final moments they were whole and things felt as they did once so long ago; which made the betrayal at the end that much harder to take. How was he supposed to know he'd leave him for dead, or the terrible plans he had in mind?

* * *

><p>Before his death, Sozin's attentions were monopolized by the war effort and the hunt for the Avatar. It was rare for him to have any spare time, but when he found it, he spent it with his son Azulon. Together they went over battle strategies, plans for military bases and colonial settlement, and the needed government, trading posts and farmlands to sustain them. Sozin had a personal hand in Azulon's instruction so that his son could carry on what he had started.<p>

Sozin's marriage was in name only. The Fire Lady did as was expected of her and performed all her duties without complaint. There was no love. Early on, any attempts she made to be a part of her son's life were sabotaged by the Fire Sages, no doubt at her husband's command. He was raising a warlord; someone who would be an extension of himself and fulfill his vision well past his death. No one was given the chance to interfere. After many disappointments, she gave up. To save herself the heartache, she told herself she did not have a son. For that matter, she did not have a husband.

Azulon grew to be a fierce ruler, a master firebender, and a legendary general. He demanded results and got them. Under his rule, the Fire Nation claimed many victories. The Earth Kingdom lost large amounts of territory and the Southern Water Tribe lost all but one of their water benders. He ruled with an iron fist and had surpassed all his father's hopes.

Being raised a soldier and having little patience proved disastrous for any lady who would try to attract him. He found most women to be exasperating. Their lives were rooted in silly things like parties and the latest fashions. He did his best to avoid them altogether. Therefore, it was his great fortune to meet, marry and over the course of many years fall in love with Lady Ilah. Ilah was the daughter of a general, one of his father's most trusted men. When the General was present at the palace, she would be in tow. As a child she'd wait for her father to emerge and follow him home. Her comings and goings went unchallenged as the General was in good standing with the Fire Lord. Day after day, year after year, Azulon and Ilah practically grew up side by side, but hardly acknowledged each other's existence.

When the time came for him to marry, he chose Ilah. She was unlike any of the other eligible ladies presented to him. She spoke when spoken to and then did so intelligently. She understood warfare, as her family was career military. She was a strong woman and soft on the eyes. They understood each other. Following a brief courtship, they were married.

Azulon spent most of his time away from the palace, personally running battle campaigns. When he came home, Ilah was there for him. They were of the same mind on almost everything and he found it a comfort to confide in her. He respected her and contrary to his nature, he did love her. She loved him as well. As the years went on, they grew more loving and passionate. After some time, Ilah gave him a son. They named him Iroh. While Azulon was away, she ran the palace, supervised Iroh's instruction, and was a figurehead to their people.

In his early years, Iroh was inseparable from his mother. Even when the tutors took over his education, they spent considerable time together. Iroh loved his mother so. She was his playmate; his companion. He was able to carry his enthusiasm from his lessons throughout the day, as he would share with her what he had learned. He'd listen while she would recount stories of his father's and her father's campaigns. She would tell him of how his grandfather wiped out the air nomads, and she'd indulged his curiosity when he asked about other nations and the other elements. He'd smile to himself as he went through his katas, knowing that she watched him daily. And she loved him too. He was her little soldier boy. She was proud of him; proud for herself, her husband and for their nation. He would make a fine Fire Lord one day.

The Fire Lord loved his son too. He was so much like his mother. Azulon followed in his father's footsteps and, when at the Palace, he supervised Iroh's instruction. Azulon was confident his son would be able to carry on, as he had done after his father.

Fire Lady Ilah became pregnant again. Her personal physician warned her of the dangers that a pregnancy late in life would bring, but she ignored him. She would not deny her husband a second son. As fate would have it, problems did arise as the pregnancy progressed. Although she told Azulon of her condition, she kept the severity of it to herself. Her husband grew worried as he watched his wife grow tired beyond that which was considered normal for pregnancy. Color drained from her face and she grew sick at the thought of food. In a few instances, she had collapsed. The physician ordered her confined to her bed, and so Fire Lady Ilah stayed in her rooms for the remainder of the pregnancy.

The time came to call the midwife. Their son was going to arrive early. Not so much so as to put him in danger, but enough to cause an alarm as it was unexpected. Azulon and Iroh were shut out of the Fire Lady's rooms. Normally, there would have been no desire to be present, but the anxious looks of those coming and going were enough to fill father and son with apprehension.

For all that Azulon had under his control, power over life and death off the battlefield was not his. He beseeched Agni to spare his wife; to take the child instead. He had a son, Iroh. He had but one wife and did not want to lose her. She was the one comfort he had allowed himself; the one weakness. Other than Iroh, there was nothing brighter in his life. He would not lose her.

Nonetheless, she dies in childbirth. Azulon is grief-stricken. He ignores the newborn. He does not care for the child, only for her; and now she is gone. Iroh tries to console his father, but is grief-stricken as well. For a time, the second-born Prince is forgotten. His name is Ozai. It was chosen by Fire Lay Ilah before her death. Azulon won't look at him, and Ozai is handed over to a wet nurse.

At a time when the Fire Nation should be celebrating the birth of the little Prince, death and despair overshadows all. The Fire Lord, the Crown Prince, and their Nation go into mourning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

*Yu Dao is mentioned in The Promise – Part 1. I figure that after Roku's death, Sozin reclaimed the territory and re-established his colony there.

So, what do you think?

The first two chapters are meant to set the stage for what is to come. The next one will deal with Ozai and Ursa. It just didn't fit here. It's going to take some time to get it right, but once done, we'll begin to see our favorite Fire Nation foursome.

Drop me a line and give me some feedback. Does it sound right? Can I count on you to tell me know? I hope so.

* * *

><p>I want to thank Alabaster86 for her encouragement and support. Without her, this would exist only in my mind.<p>

I did it. I took the plunge. It's sink or swim time.

Pvt. Fire


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

After several false starts, here is chapter 3.

Though the content in this story is not graphic or explicit, concepts and themes explored here are of a mature nature. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Nation: Perspectives <strong>

**Chapter 3: Epiphanies **

**Ozai**

Prince Ozai was essentially raised by strangers. From the time of his birth, he was cared for by nurses. Afterwards he was handed over to a nanny, who was later replaced by his guardians, Lo and Li. The practice was not uncommon among the aristocracy, and certainly not among royalty. However, for all intents and purposes, the Prince was orphaned. He was forgotten by his father who went into mourning over the loss of his mother and his entire well-being was placed into the hands of his caretakers.

Aside from those entrusted with his care, the only one who ever paid him any attention was his brother, the Crown Prince. Prince Iroh understood his father's pain, even though he did not understand his adamant refusal to acknowledge his brother. It was only when Ozai reached ten years of age that Azulon had started to interact with him. In the interim and since, Iroh had taken it upon himself to be there for Ozai whenever he could. He would engage him in conversation about his studies and his firebending practice. He even taught Ozai a firebending form or two. All this was done as time permitted. After all, Iroh was Ozai's senior by about twenty years. He was fighting in the war and had a limited amount of leave or business at the palace. Furthermore, he was now married to Lady Akemi and the need for an heir surpassed the need to bond with his brother.

As for Ozai, he had constant companionship. If he was not in the company of his caretakers, he was with his tutors. At a young age, with no reference as to what a family should or could be like, he lacked nothing. Not having any children his age to interact with, he threw himself into his studies. The Fire Nation propaganda was instilled into him from day one, just as it was to all the children of his generation, as irreproachable fact. "My life I give to my country. With my hands I fight for Fire Lord Azulon and our forefathers before him. With my mind I seek ways to better my country. And with my feet may our March of Civilization continue." He believed it to his very core. It was all he knew. There was nothing else. It never occurred to him that there could be anything else.

He was well aware that the Fire Lord was his father; and although Iroh was in line for the throne, he too was a Prince. It made it that much more important to him to take the lessons presented him to heart. He wanted to succeed. He wanted to make the Fire Lord as proud of him as he was to be his son.

.

Occasionally his tutors would arrange for a nobleman's, or a high ranking officer's son to come to the palace. The meetings gave the Prince an opportunity to spar with an opponent at his own level and exchange ideas with someone his own age. At times a friendship was formed, and if so, it was fostered. One such friend was Zhao.

"I see that studying under Jeong Jeong hasn't helped you much." Prince Ozai walked over to where he had thrown Zhao and looked down upon him.

Fourteen year old Zhao sat on the ground looking up. That smarted in more ways than he'd cared to admit. He got on his feet and snidely retorted, "I know my place your Highness. It would not be proper for me to best you."

"As if you can," challenged Ozai.

Zhao was an ill-tempered boy. Highly impulsive and not one to reign in his emotions, he lunged at the Prince, who skillfully danced out of reach. The Prince's laughter rang in his ears and Zhao's temper boiled. The little self-control he had gave way. "It's not like he teaches me anything special. He holds back. He says that I need to learn restraint. I practice the same technique over and over and over again; day in and day out. And still, I have to do it over yet again!" He had let it all out in a huff and now took in a deep breath. Instead of calming him, it just served to further agitate him.

Ozai contemplated his friend's outburst. "I think he is right. You need to learn control. Any firebender can produce a flame. But to control it? To master it? That is what differentiates us from the foot soldiers. You want to lead, don't you Zhao?"

Zhao openly scowled at Ozai. "I hate you," he stated simply.

"I know," replied Ozai before cracking a smile. The two of them broke out into laughter. They proceeded to the bench off the sparring field and began to wipe themselves off.

"So," began Zhao hoping to change the topic, "I hear the great, high and mighty, honorable Iroh, leader of our formidable forces, is back at the palace."

"He is." Ozai smiled to himself. Zhao was jealous of everybody. He had no confidence in himself and was always trying to best everyone in order to feel superior. Ozai knew that Zhao's father was prone to drinking and had at times "disciplined" him. Zhao was scared and easily intimidated, but would hold strong to his façade of haughty bravado. You'd have to break through that first in order to get a crack at the frightened little boy. And breaking that façade was akin to bringing down the Walls of Ba Sing Se. Ozai also knew that because of their friendship, Zhao had convinced himself to be every bit as worthy as him, as if he too were royalty. 'No matter,' thought Ozai, 'it is easy enough to manipulate Zhao when you know how.'

"Has he come to call upon you yet?" Zhao's attempt to be nonchalant didn't fool Ozai. It was clear that he was trying to needle him on account of losing the match. Zhao knew of Ozai's on-again, off-again jealousy of his brother. Being a sore loser Zhao would never pass up an opportunity to irritate him.

Ozai didn't take the bait. Over the years, Lo and Li's running commentary had clued him into what was going on around him. Ozai had grown attuned to people and reading between the lines. He would not give Zhao the satisfaction.

"Not yet. There is business to attend to first."

"What business?"

'Nosey,' thought Ozai. 'I could put him in his place.' This time he smiled openly.

Zhao, arrogant as he was, returned the smile and braced himself for whatever the Prince would throw at him.

However Ozai didn't have to do anything. A servant arrived with news that Zhao's father waited for him at the front gates, and that the high council had just concluded their session. Iroh would emerge shortly and seek out the Prince.

Ozai and Zhao said their goodbyes. Zhao bowed to his Prince and took his leave.

.

Ozai used to look forward to his visits from his brother. Iroh would tell him of the battles he was in, the earth kingdom cities that fell, the progress made in governing the colonies, and strategies to bring the Great Wall down. _That_ was interesting.

Sitting with Iroh, playing Pai Sho and drinking tea while talking about the expected baby was not. What did he care for a nephew? He was just a kid himself. Another spark of jealousy ran through Ozai. He didn't understand it and didn't want to dwell on it. Iroh was his brother. He, himself, was a prince too. Everything was his for the asking. Nothing was denied him. Why then, did it bother him so much that Iroh was doting over a baby who did not exist yet?

He tried to bring his attention back to the Pai Sho table. He told himself that it was a game of strategy so it didn't count as a kid's game. Lessons learned from the game could be applied to the battlefield. This lifted his spirits. It would be a long time before a baby would be able to play Pai Sho. He wouldn't be losing his brother after all.

". . . then you would have someone of your own to mentor." Iroh paused to look at his younger brother. A moment later Ozai realized he missed most of the conversation.

"Lost in thought?"

"Ah? No, just studying the pieces on the board." He knew he hadn't fooled Iroh, but then again, Iroh would let it slide. If Ozai didn't know any better, he'd say the Dragon of the West was going soft.

Iroh was trying to gauge Ozai's reaction to the news of Akemi's pregnancy. He knew their father was elated and Iroh was concerned about what would happen once Ozai caught on to the discrepancy in their father's affections. Ozai was smart; probably smarter than himself. He was definitely smarter than their father gave him credit for. No doubt he had rationalized their father's interactions with them. The age discrepancy alone was enough to placate most questions. However with the baby . . . . He'd catch on one day and spirits help them all. Ozai could go either of two ways and there was no telling which. He had to rely on Lo and Li to apprise him of any change in Ozai's behavior. Brother or no, Iroh would make sure that his son would not come to harm.

Iroh sighed heavily. The baby was not yet born and already there was turmoil. Also, there was no indication that any harm would befall his child. His brother was a child himself. Still he couldn't shake the uneasiness he felt when he thought of Ozai's reaction to learning that their father held no affection for him, but would easily give it to his grandson. That's when it hit him. His fear stemmed from the fact that Ozai was very much like their father. If pushed down that path, Ozai would prove just as ruthless and calculating.

Ozai moved a piece on the board and looked up to see Iroh staring at him intently. "It _is_ the right move."

Iroh blinked. 'The boy thinks I was passing judgment on his board strategy.'

"About what I was saying before . . . . I thought that one day you might teach your nephew how to play Pai Sho. It would be a tradition of sorts: one family member passing it on to another."

"Really?" Curiosity won out over yet another twinge of jealousy and he asked, "Did father teach you?"

"No. It was mother who taught me." Nostalgia carried Iroh's thoughts to their mother. He, therefore, missed the expression that crossed Ozai's face.

It was as though Iroh had physically struck him. Their mother was a subject that was rarely broached. If it was at all, the topics were generally of a neutral nature and painfully scripted. Ozai did his best to conceal his turmoil and put on the face he wore when dealing with nuisances like Zhao.

'Mother.' It was something Ozai had blocked out entirely. Something he did not want to face. Iroh knew their mother. Iroh was loved by her. Ozai didn't understand the concept of a mother beyond the definition of the word, as it was something he never had. Jealousy burned within him. Iroh held their father's attention and good favor, while he was ignored. Everything was about Iroh. Day-in and day-out, he'd hear about how Iroh would end the war. How he one day would take Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom would fall once and for all. He got tired of it quickly.

Ozai had convinced himself that it did not matter. That Iroh truly cared for him and that he had everything he needed. But he had lied to himself. Even if Iroh had once cared for him, he'd soon have a son or daughter of his own. He'd be alone. No father. No mother. No brother.

'It doesn't matter. I've been alone before. I'll double my efforts. I'll be the best firebender ever and the greatest general ever. One day Iroh will fall on his face, and when that happens, I'll be ready.'

For the second time that day, Ozai was rescued by a servant with news. Iroh left his brother at the Pai Sho table. He was completely unaware of the fatal mistake he had made. He had unwittingly pushed his brother down the path he had hoped Ozai would not travel.

.

.

**Ursa **

Tamiko waited impatiently for her husband to come home. When he did, he would hear from her. She'd let loose all the pent up frustration and anger she withheld from displaying in front of her daughter.

She had come home from the bazaar to find her daughter in the garden, crying. She sported a bruise which started above her cheek and covered her eye.

"Ursa, sweetheart? What happened?" She kneeled before her daughter and gently took her face in her hands. "How did you get this bruise?" She turned her head left to right and back again, trying to determine how bad it was. "Who hit you?"

It took a few moments for Ursa to calm herself and choke out through the tears, "I got . . . in a . . . fight."

"Come," she said as she took her daughter's hand and led her towards the house. "We need to take care of that." Once they were inside, the servants took notice and began to step forward to offer their assistance. They then dispersed to carry out the orders Tamiko issued.

Tamiko placed her daughter up on the counter and did her best to keep her voice calm and level. She told herself that she could be wrong and that this had nothing to do with their family. Still she could not help the rising anxiety she felt. "Ursa? Honey? Tell me what happened."

"I was in a fight," she said softly.

"A fight? With who? How did it happen?"

"At school. Chiyoko was mean to me. She said bad things about grandpa."

Tamiko knew where this was going. It was as she feared. Her blood was boiling. It was bad enough that she had to live through it herself after Sozin smeared her father's good name, but now Ursa. No! She would not stand for it.

"So she hit you?"

Suddenly Ursa lifted her head and proudly announced in a clear strong voice, "I hit her first."

"_You_ _hit_ . . .?" To her credit, Tamiko kept a straight face. 'That's my girl!' she thought. Nevertheless this could turn dangerous. For a long time things were quiet in their valley. Many who fled Roku's Island, when its volcano erupted, eventully had settled there. It was a safe distance from Shu Jing. They were safe there. They talked amongst themselves and kept the truth about the Avatar alive. However, with the expansion of the war effort, and industrialization turning once pristine waters and country sides into polluted places, came an influx of people from all over the Fire Nation. With them, came the "new" ideology where everything was pro-Azulon, pro-war and anti-Avatar.

"That's when she hit you?"

Ursa nodded.

"Does it hurt much?"

"Not really. Not anymore. Not as much as when . . . ." she trailed off and lowered her head.

Tamiko tensed. "Something else happened?"

"Yes."

"What happened? Please tell me."

Ursa met her mother's eyes and took a deep breath. "She called me . . . . She called me." She couldn't say it.

"Go on dear," encouraged her mother.

"She called me Avatar bitch. And then they all started chanting it." Ursa started crying a new.

Tamiko was fuming. Oh when she got a hold of Fumio . . . . Childhood friends or not, he should have taught Chiyoko better. She'd have to wait for her husband first. If she went over there by herself, there was no telling what she would do.

.

Ichiro finally arrived and sought out his wife. One look at her and he knew it was just as bad as he heard, perhaps worse. "How is she?"

"How do you think she is?" His wife angrily strode up to him, about to begin her tirade, but stopped when his hand went up.

"I know. I know. But Ursa comes first. We'll get into it later." He pushed past her to make his way to his little girl. "Upstairs?" he asked over his shoulder.

"In her room."

"Ursa?" her father called as he walked through her door. Ursa was in bed, a far sight better than she was an hour ago, despite the shiner she now sported over her left eye.

"Ursa, how are you doing?" Her father took in her appearance and judged that she was in better shape than the other girl.

"Much better, daddy." Just then she sat up rapidly startling her father. "Are Aiko, Teiko and Kaori alright?" Her friends had come to her defense and had pulled her and Chiyoko apart. Unfortunately that had started a scuffle in which it seemed the whole school got involved.

"Yes dear." He smiled. "They're alright. Everyone was checked out and sent home. Why did you run away?"

She hung her head. "I hit Chiyoko really hard. Will she be okay?"

"Eventually, dear. Now you rest. I need to speak with your mother. We'll stop by later to check up on you." Ursa smiled and watched her father leave.

As soon as the door was closed, she frowned and thought about how messy things had turned out. 'Chiyoko got what she deserved. How dare she say those things about grandfather? If it wasn't for him no one would have made it to the boats. He was a hero! If it wasn't for him none of us would be here. And if it wasn't for him, who knows how far the volcanic ash would have reached and how many islands would have suffered?'

.

Ichiro found his wife pacing back and forth in the hallway. Their eyes met, but he spoke first. "Fumio was arrested."

"Fumio? No. Why?" This was the first she was hearing of this and in such a small community that was unheard of.

He took her by the elbow and led her downstairs away from Ursa's room.

"Apparently he made some comment which was considered inflammatory against the Fire Lord and the regime. Someone overheard. They took him in for questioning, or so they say. Now no one can say where he is or what has become of him.

The thing at the school today started when the new teacher introduced the new oath. Ursa refused to recite it and some of the other girls followed her example. The class was punished as a whole. They were let outside for recess, but were to stand at attention throughout the period. Chiyoko was upset over what happened to her father. Words were exchanged, and things escalated from there."

"Still that's no excuse!"

Ichiro raised his voice to match his wife's. "I'm not making excuses for anybody. I'm just explaining what happened." He calmed down and continued imploringly. "Things are changing, Tamiko. Our generation came here together. We all grew up together. We all remember your father as a good man; a kind and wise man. But this is no longer the same world. After Sozin, well . . . ." he let it hang. They've been over this a thousand times. "Azulon is no better."

"He's worse."

"It is what it is. The airbenders are gone." He looked directly at his wife as he spoke his next words, knowing full well the pain it would cause her. However, it was time to face facts. Not to do so could cost them their freedom, if not their lives. "There is no more Avatar."

She tensed. "They never found him. There is still hope." Saying that the Avatar was no more was like saying that her father was no more. It was different when she lost her mother. She had mourned her and moved on. But her father? She grew up understanding that as the Avatar her father would one day be reincarnated. It comforted her. For her to fully accept that the Avatar was gone, she'd truly have to let go of her father. She never once thought she'd have to. She wasn't ready.

"Look at me Tamiko. Listen to me. I know it hurts. But darling, there is _no more_ Avatar. He couldn't have possibly escaped. And if he did, where could he have gone? Things are different now. I believe they are going to get worse.

I spoke with our friends. We are agreed. With the influx of people from other islands and the political climate changing rapidly here, we are in danger if we don't change too." He could see his wife understood what he was saying and hoped that she would be prepared for what he was about to say next. "As parents, we must try to instill into our children the danger we are in. I'm sorry dear, but we are going to have to talk to Ursa and make her aware . . . . "

She was shaking with anger now. "She has to grow up like me? She'll have to swallow the lies they ram down our throats. Swallow her pride? Bend to the will of the almighty Fire Lord? Have you forgotten what Sozin did? We all saw the dragon! It was unmistakably his." Through a mixture of anger and tears, she continued, emotion heavy in her words. "Mother watched from the boat, hoping against hope, that Sozin would help father. But he didn't. Noooooo! He didn't. Instead he declared him a traitor?"

"Fumio is gone now because he spoke as you do. Because he spoke the truth. His little girl has no father! Don't you understand what I'm trying to tell you? Ursa is in more danger because she is Roku's granddaughter. The only way to protect her is to have her lie. We all must bury the truth. It is too dangerous. There are too many over-zealous nationalists out there. They believe everything they've been told and take it as fact. They are among us now. We have to fit in. _All_ of us. Otherwise, they'll come for us."

Ichiro paused. He was reluctant to voice his fears. Misery laced his voice, "Worse yet; fear will turn us against each other. They made an example of Fumio. If anyone speaks out or does not show support for the system, they'll disappear too. Let's face it. People will do anything to protect their own. They'll turn in their own friends to protect their children. If it was to protect Ursa, we might do the same.

The only way this will work is if we are all agreed. We have to bury the past and embrace what they tell us to. Not to do so could cost us our lives."

Tamiko let her tears flow freely. She knew her husband spoke the truth. He embraced her tightly and let her sob. She couldn't help but feel that everything was lost.

.

Ursa sat on her bed and waited for her parents to get comfortable enough to tell her what they came to tell her. She could tell they were uneasy. There was something else, though, they seemed scared. She watched as they exchanged glances and saw her mother signal him to start. She sat and listened to them tell her about the wave of newcomers from other islands. How they came with new ideas that were held as truths throughout the Fire Nation. She was told what happened to Chiyoko's father and that his return seemed unlikely. Her father pointed out that when he married her mother, she took a new family name. One that was not associated with the Avatar. If no one was reminded, then no one would know that Ursa was the Avatar's granddaughter.

Ursa kept quiet throughout their talk. She listened intently so as to understand why she had to forget her grandfather. Her thoughts rebelled against what they said. 'He was a hero. He was the Avatar. Now I have to say he is a traitor?' Her heart grew heavy, but she said nothing and kept her attention on her parents. Silenty she took in what they told her.

Her mother urged her not to volunteer any information. Knowledge was power. It was bad enough that people gossiped and fabricated lies as easily as they breathe air, but to give them something to chew on, no matter how small, could prove disastrous. The truth in the wrong hands was lethal. It could be twisted in so many ways; and a half truth was far worse than a boldface lie.

.

That night, throughout the small village, the same speech was recounted by the people they called friends; people who had grown up together and had personally known the Avatar. People who had collectively decided to go along with the crowd because the alternative held a price too high to pay.

.

The next time Ichiro was abroad, he made a stop at Crescent Island and went to Avatar Roku's Temple. There he sought out Shyu, grandson to Fire Sage Kaja. With his wife's permission, he entrusted to Shyu his mother-in-law's most prized possession. The royal artifact: Avatar Roku's headpiece. That done, all the material ties to the Avatar were severed.

* * *

><p>AN: I had thought that I would be able to get to Zuko, Mai, Azula and Ty Lee quicker, but the story is taking on a life of its own. I'll get there though.

Let me know you are out there, review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Before we proceed, let's start with what we know.**

**1. Ozai and Ursa were married and had two kids.**

**2. According to Zuko, their family was once happy.**

**3. When Zuko reminisces about how things were during summers at Ember Island Azula dismisses the subject saying it is depressing. **

**4. In the portrait Zuko burns, the family is sad. **

**5. In one of Zuko's memories of his mom, she is happy and standing next to someone. His father most likely. **

**6. He also remembers having his father's hand on his shoulder, playing with his father and Azula at the beach, and the three of them running down a hill. All happy memories.**

**Using those as givens, we can deduce that at one point, Ozai was a different man before he was solely driven by ambition for the crown and power. At one point, he and Ursa were happy. **

**It begs the questions, what led to their marriage and what went wrong? **

**Let us begin. **

Side note: In order to avoid confusion, I've decided to use italics for characters' thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Nation: Perspectives <strong>

**Chapter 4: Lonely Hearts are the Fools of Love **

Ozai stood off in a corner by himself and watched the throng of theatre goers from the shadows. His mood had not improved much. His courtship of Lady Miu had brought him to Ember Island where the Summer Solstice celebration was well underway. Tonight he had escorted her, with her chaperone in tow, to the latest disastrous production to come from the Ember Island Players.

All outward appearances indicated that Lady Miu was an ideal match for him. Her family was well connected and wholly supported the Fire Lord and the war. For the most part, all believed her to be a most refine Lady. Ozai, on the other hand, easily saw through her. She was proud, vain, conniving, and _stupid;_ a horrible combination. If she could keep her mouth shut and her eyes from wandering, she might be salvageable for someone of the lower nobility, but as it was Ozai thought her no more than cannon fodder. He fully intended to leave Ember Island unattached.

Ozai emerged from the shadows after the end of the intermission was signaled and everyone made their way back to their seats.

_The way things are going, I'll go through the nation's eligible ladies and reject them all. Damn it all! It's not as if I need an heir. Iroh is in line for the throne and he has Lu Ten. Besides, there are concubines for that. I don't need to marry. Marriage is a curse for the women in our family._

He paused in his progression to the balcony and pondered that further. _Marriage or childbirth? Which is it exactly? I've heard stories about mother being happy with father._ As he was alone, he indulged himself a scowl. _Ah, yes, the happy little family; the three of them. Then I come along and destroy that by killing her._ He paused fully aware of where this line of thought would take him. He was twenty and had thought he'd put childish jealousy behind him. Iroh was at worst neutral to him, and he realized long ago that it had been foolish to think that he could ever best Iroh in his father's eyes. _Still, the feelings are there. I wonder if that will ever cease. _

_Iroh has done no better when it comes to women. Akemi was genuinely sweet and kind. She was delicate too; apparently too delicate for childbirth._ He frowned at this.

Lady Akemi had given birth to Prince Lu Ten and then had fallen desperately ill. She lasted only a few days past the birth of her son. Ozai, barely fifteen at the time, had watched his brother, stricken with grief, take his son into his arms and hold him tightly. He would only relinquish him to the wet nurse as needed. It sickened Ozai to watch it. He thought his brother was stronger. However, it was far worse to see their father comfort Iroh and then watch him embrace the newborn Prince. He had wondered at the time what exactly appalled him about it. Was it seeing that they were less imposing than he had believed them to be? Or, was it their commiserating over similar tragedies, which once again excluded him?

_Would it have killed him to hold me so?_ Ozai had heard talk amongst the servants of how he was tossed aside while the two grieved over their loss of wife and mother. The discrepancy between Azulon's interactions, or lack thereof, with him, and Iroh's with Lu Ten only served to fuel Ozai's loathing of his brother. Had Iroh behaved like as Azulon, it would have been easier to take. _But Iroh? No. Saint Iroh is much better than that, isn't he? _

Jealous as he was of Iroh, he took no joy in the loss of Akemi. He had liked her. Though there was little interaction between the two of them, the time he spent in her company was pleasant enough. She did not antagonize him and gave him no cause to raise his defenses. _She truly was a Lady. I wonder if mother was like that. I wonder how Akemi would have been with Lu Ten had she lived. _

Ozai stood at the balcony and looked out at the bright moon as his thoughts turned to his nephew. Amazingly, Ozai had found himself drawn to the little Prince. He imagined Lu Ten to be another version of himself, helpless, motherless and alone. Well, not quite. Lu Ten had Iroh, while he had no one. When Lu Ten was old enough to start asking about his mother, his pain and confusion resonated within Ozai. Nonetheless, his liking of his nephew did nothing to abate his growing resentment of Iroh or his father.

Ozai let out a cruel chuckle as he remembered his father. _As a child, l thought of him only as the Fire Lord. Being his son was just a part of who I was. Only after watching Iroh with Lu Ten, did I learn what a father could be. Worse than never having a mother, is having a father who sired you and looks upon you with disdain. Nothing I do is ever good enough for him. Even though I surpass Iroh in firebending, and our tutors think me the smarter of the two, nothing changes. I'm not fit to wipe Iroh's boots. _

Ozai released a heavy sigh. He felt drained and lost. _My life has stalled. There is no purpose to it. I've no hope of ever gaining father's attention, let alone his respect. Affection? Ha! Never. Not even if something were to happen to Iroh. _

_A year after Lu Ten was born and Iroh was ready to return to the war, I asked to go with him. Instead of a flat out no, what does he do? He offers me a choice between scouring the world in search of the Avatar or staying home and being deemed a failure. Some choice. Pursuing a phantom is futile and being deemed a failure by father is nothing new. _

_Even when my ideas have merit, he won't hear them out unless they are presented as from another source. He doesn't even bother to hide his disgust or veil his insults. _

_Now I have to deal with the prospect of finding a suitable match._ Ozai was deflated and for the first time in his life, he wished he was somebody else.

Applause from within the theatre brought him back from his reverie. Satisfied that no one would come looking for him, he made his way to the exit and down to the festival. With his top knot removed, and his headpiece in his pocket, he proceeded to lose himself among the crowd of revelers.

.

Ursa had plastered a smile on her face as she did not want to put a damper on the lovely evening her friends, Aiko, Teiko and Kaori were having. They had been on Ember Island for two days "enjoying" everything the vacation paradise had to offer. They had come for the Summer Solstice Festival, as much as for well-deserved alone time from their family and friends. Aiko was getting married and tonight's outing was a sort of girl's night out. Isamu, Kaori's husband, and Tomohiro, Aiko's fiancé, were left on their own for their boy's night out, while the girls went to see the Ember Island Player's production of "Tsubaki."*

The play had just let out. Ursa, walking slower than the others, had fallen behind. As the distance between her and her friends increased, her smile decreased till it vanished completely. She was miserable. She tried to refocus her thoughts on her childhood friends and their happiness. _Aiko is getting married to Tomohiro in a month's time. She'll make a beautiful bride. Teiko will be leaving shortly after the wedding to be closer to Noboru. It's wonderful that he has managed a permanent assignment in one of the colonies. I'll miss her sorely, but it's best that they be together. A husband and wife should be together and they have been separated for far too long._ Ursa managed a small, but genuine, smile at the thought of their reunion. But as her thoughts turned to her other friend her smile faded and a frown set in. _Kaori and Isamu are expecting a child. That's wonderful news! Then why am I so damn miserable? What is wrong with me? It's not like I love Isamu. Not like I wanted to marry him. I was the one who made the decision. I was the one who didn't want to go through with the betrothal. And I stand by that decision." _

The lot of them had grown up together in the village of Tako, located in valley below Shu Jing, home to Master Piandao. They were raised on fantastic stories of Avatar Roku, and later those of Master Piandao. Their childhood had been magical and carefree until the new curriculum reached their little corner of the Fire Nation. As they grew older, things began to change and the magic of their youth faded until it was a distant memory. For some in their village, it was completely forgotten as the new ways were fully embraced. Noburo, for one, had bought into the propaganda preached by Azulon's supporters. Though there was disagreement in their group, their friendship weathered the differences. Teiko and Noburo had married according to their parents' arrangements. Aiko and Tomohiro were also getting married as per a betrothal agreement. They had been childhood sweethearts and their union promised happiness.

Ursa, Isamu and Kaori were a different story. Ursa and Isamu were betrothed as children, as was Kaori to Yuichi. Their parents were well meaning and had made the betrothal arrangements among themselves. To them it was a simple matter of making sure their children would marry within their group. They were all, at least at the start, of the same principles and values. It was never their intention to cause their children any grief. As the children grew older, people began to notice Isamu and Kaori's interest in each other. Ursa and Yuichi were unaffected by it for a long time. It was only after they turned sixteen that things started to get complicated. However, Yuichi had died the year their island had record setting rainfalls. The river overflowed and sent flood waters into their village which lay in the valley. Yuichi had been among the causalities claimed by the raging torrents.

Ursa, Isamu and Kaori made a strange triangle. Ursa and Isamu had no romantic notions about each other but were willing to go through with their arranged marriage. That was until Ursa said no. She loved her friends dearly and saw no point in proceeding with plans made long ago which would only serve to make them all unhappy. Their families had agreed and Isamu and Kaori were married. Which left Ursa alone, un-betrothed and utterly lonely. She was feeling sorry for herself.

"Ursa? Ursa!" The trio had noticed her absence and had back tracked to where she had stopped. Teiko had reached her first.

"Hmm?" Ursa recovered quickly despite being caught off guard.

"Ursa, what is it? Are you okay?" Teiko wore an exaggerated expression of concern and puzzlement, which served to make Ursa laugh.

"Yes. I'm okay." Thinking quickly, she added, "I'm sorry. I fell into a sort of daydream."

"It's nighttime."

"Must you be so literal? You know what I mean."

"Okay. Go on. Give," demanded Teiko.

"I was thinking about Lady Tsubaki from the play. I was trying to find a happy end for her. You know?"

"No. I don't," responded Teiko sadly. Then she laughed. "Leave it to you to rewrite a play in favor of a happy ending. Oh, Ursa. I love you. I'm going to miss you so." Teiko pulled Ursa into a fierce hug and they began to cry.

Aiko and Kaori had finally reached them. Upon seeing the two friends embracing and crying, Aiko spoke up. "What's this? Break it up. We are here to have fun. Not to go all mushy on each other and burst into tears. I bet the boys aren't doing that."

"And what do you think the boys are doing?" shot Teiko.

Kaori cut Aiko off, "Oh no. Let's not start that again. Let's just have a good time. Everyone agreed? Good. Let's go the festival and get some fire flakes." Her motion agreed upon, they took off in the direction of the town square.

.

Ozai sat at one of the tables of an outdoor teashop waiting for the fireworks to begin. He had been going over things in his head and had come to the conclusion that he was at a dead end.

The festival performers, musicians and tourists had served to distract him for a while. He observed them all like a fire wolfcat studying its prey. He found it curious how people lived and behaved outside the capital. Most seemed carefree, but he attributed that to the festival and their status as tourists on the island. He deduced that their being away from home, no matter what their occupation or cares, allowed them to set aside their worries and let the stress melt away. On Ember Island, there was a respite from the war.

Others, however, were clearly full-time residents on the island. Though merry, they had a sense of urgency about them. They walked with purpose, or ran about trying to anticipate the needs of their customers or attend to scheduled events. He'd catch bits of conversations about someone being late for the pyrotechnics, another complained about having to pull a double shift on account that someone was ill. Yet another conversation was about two unattended adjacent booths at the bazaar. The gossip was that the vendors had taken up with each other and carried on with their illicit liaison whenever they could steal a moment. Ozai had lingered a while and had found that theory to be incorrect. The man and woman had reappeared together, each holding one end of a large and apparently heavy trunk. The neighbors were assisting each other; not committing adultery.

_Vermin_, thought Ozai to himself. _They've nothing better to do than to foster lies about each other for entertainment. In that sense they are no better than the people at court. Lives could be torn apart when a careless word reaches a spouse's ears. True? False? It doesn't matter. Human nature tends to migrate towards the darker side of things._

As if the universe agreed with him and wanted to punctuate the point, conversation of how the Lady Miu was abandoned at the theatre reached his ears. _News travels fast. She's been around long enough to know the consequences of trying to take down anyone of worth with gossip._ Confident that she had enough brains to know not to start anything, he relaxed and let his attention wander back to the crowd.

Overall they seemed happier than the nobility. Though their lives were fraught with problems, which but for the details were similar to those of nobility, they nonetheless seemed to have more life to them. He began to muse about being one of them. How much different his life would have been. Being royal was a burden onto itself. Being Azulon's son and living in Iroh's shadow was something he could do without. Though he was richly dressed, he was incognito. Perhaps he could pass himself off as a wealthy vacationer.

To his dismay, Lady Miu appeared on the scene. A scowl replaced his placid look. _Once again chased away by sheer annoyance._ As he did not want his anonymity disturbed, he acquiesced to the unknown spirit driving him further into solitary and made his way to the beach.

.

Aiko was going on and on, as usual. Her voice rose and fell dramatically as she recounted what her parents had said. "So, Ember Island is this magical place, see?" Her voice went baritone in her best impersonation of her father, "If you give it a chance it can help you understand yourself and others." The girls smirked before bursting out into full laughter.

"He didn't."

"He did," replied Aiko.

The whistle and screech of fireworks launching caught their attention. The show had begun. They rushed to the plaza for a better view and found everyone looking up. It was a dazzling display of colors dominated by bright reds and golds. The crowd let out appreciative "Ooooo's" and "Aaaaahs."

Ursa saw her chance to get away. She tugged on Teiko's sleeve and leaned in close enough to be heard over the noise. "I'll meet you guys at the hotel."

"Where are you going?" shouted Kaori.

"For a walk. I just . . . ."

"Where?" Teiko's hands were cupping her ears in order to hear her better.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be fine. I'll meet you at the hotel." Teiko nodded, gestured that she understood and returned her attention to the show.

Ursa made her way out of the plaza and headed towards the beach. She needed time to herself. She was tired of pretending that everything was fine and being happy when she wasn't. _I'll get over it. I just need time to sort things out. Once Aiko is married and Teiko has left . . . . I don't know. _

_I need to walk off this nervous energy. Things will seem better then. They always do._

The shoreline was dotted with fires and small groups of people. The festival bought out a variety of folks, young and old. People were celebrating with music, food, revelry and fireworks of their own. Forgotten for this instance was the war. Tonight was a time for diversion and romance. Ursa sighed deeply. _Except for me. Ugh. I have to stop this. I can't feel sorry for myself forever. _ She picked up her pace and walked past tangled lovers and drunken fools.

She only slowed down when she reached an empty spans of the beach. "It is a romantic night," she said aloud. As she walked she watched the tide roll in and out and thought it beautiful how the moon shone over it casting its glow lovingly on the water's surface. She had memories of her grandmother telling a story of how the Moon and the Ocean spirits loved each other. The pull and push of the water, the dance they've done since the beginning of time and the harmony they were in. She dreamed of a love like that: give and take, compatibility, two halves of one whole.

Ursa heaved woeful sigh and stopped walking altogether. The play, though badly performed, and based on one of her favorite love stories, did nothing to lift her spirits.

"True I don't love Isamu; never did. Nor did he ever love me. Still it hurts to be left alone. Funny how when I was his and he was mine, I didn't think the future looked so bright. I didn't to take into account that there would be no one waiting for me. I'm getting older. Everyone is married or already matched.

I'm getting myself worked up again. At the rate I am going, I'll make it around the entire island twice before I feel any better."

.

Ozai had found an isolated spot on the beach and had been watching the tide roll in and out for a while. He deeply inhaled the clean air as it came inland from the sea. At that moment, everything had come to a standstill. There was no war. No need to marry. No need to prove himself. No need for anything. He felt he could simply vanish from existence and be at peace forever.

He opened his eyes and stared out at the moon shining down over the water. Its light gently stroking the ocean waves as it if were a lover. The caress of moonlight reassures the ocean that he is not alone. The Moon is with him always; ever present, though sometimes unseen. He could rest assured that come nightfall, even though waxing and waning, she has not left him. The flood and ebb of the tide were like the steady rhythm of a beating heart, which quickens in a surge of passion, collapsing and spilling onto the sand.

He was transfixed as if in a dream. The wind blew gently through his hair. He felt seduced by something ethereal. A sound came from his right. He turned to look. A vision approached him. The wind caught her hair and dress then blew it about. Its dance captivated him. She was breathtaking.

The enchantment was broken when he heard her talking to herself. He could not make out the words, but noted that she was agitated. When he came back to reality, the world did not seem so dark and bleak. And approaching him was a beautiful promise of possibility.

_Snap out of it Ozai. She is flesh and blood, not a spirit. _

She walked steadily towards him. Her face turned towards the sea. She stopped but a few feet from him and then walked towards the surf. As the water rushed to shore, she dashed back quickly, careful not to get wet. She found a spot where she could look out at the view and not fear getting soaked. She stood there just as he had moments before.

_Is she experiencing the same thing I did?_ he wondered.

The symphony of wind and water was broken when she spoke. "Oh Moon Spirit, look down on me kindly and send me someone to love that will love me for me."

"Does that work?"

Ozai's question had startled her so much that she jumped forward with a yelp. She tried to turn around to see who was there, but her feet had lost purchase in the sand; she twisted, lost balance and was headed for a fall. He moved quickly. He caught her and brought her up before she hit the water.

Ursa's brain hiccupped. In that split second she thought, _That was fast. Thank you Moon!_ As soon as her mind pulled itself together she realized how silly that notion was. _A man does not materialize on a beach simply because you ask the Moon Spirit for one. Does he?_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Satisfied that she was upright and stable, Ozai let her go.

"Um. I didn't realize there was someone else here. Where did you come from? Where were you hiding?"

"I wasn't. I was sitting over there." She looked to the spot where he was pointing to. Indeed the sand there, and the surrounding area, had been disturbed. He wasn't a gift from the Moon Spirit after all.

Ozai had been studying her expressions and was certain he could follow her thoughts. It also did not escape his notice how beautiful she was, or how good she had felt in his arms. _Who is she?_

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You said that already."

"I'm meant that I am sorry for not being the answer you were hoping for from the Moon." His eyes never left her and he saw the blush start at her checks then spread to the rest of her.

"Oh. That. It was silly." She turned away, suddenly feeling embarrassed at being caught doing such a childish thing like wishing on the moon. She had thought she was alone and had been talking aloud during her trek up the shore. _How much did he hear? Why am I so hot? It doesn't help any that he is handsome. Why is he standing so close? Agni, I can't think straight! _

"The tide is coming in. We'd better move back."

"Oh." She followed him back to his spot. He sat down again. Without thinking, she sat down next to him on the sand.

He had expected her to go on her way. Instead she had sat next to him. Very close in fact. He turned his head to look at her. He thought of making a caustic remark about her presumption, but realized he didn't want to.

"You always walk alone on beach, talking to yourself, wishing aloud and sitting next to strange men?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

Her response was so nonchalant that for an instance he thought she was serious. Then he caught her smile and couldn't help smiling back.

Her mood changed and she lowered her head so that he couldn't see her embarrassment. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

He studied her carefully then said, "No. I don't think you're crazy." He could tell by the way she held herself that she didn't believe him. "I think you are disheartened and disappointed in the way things have turned out." As he spoke he gauged her reactions, watching for subtle changes in breathing, posture and eye movement. "You're strong and normally have a positive outlook." Quickly assessing what he saw, he continued. "You're feeling lonely and confused about your future. You are going through a rough spot and are feeling a bit sorry for yourself. You're wondering if you'll ever find love."

By the time he finished she was cringing, "You heard all that, or am I that obvious?"

"I guessed. You just confirmed it."

Her look said "explain."

"First of all, you were obviously troubled about something. Second, you wished for someone to love." He motioned to the moon. "Third, I've got a talent for reading people. And last, I was kinda talking about myself."

"Really?" She was smiling again. It was her turn to look him over. _Men are simple creatures. They wouldn't be caught dead out here in such a romantic setting without a woman, unless it's because of a woman_. "Sooooo, which is it? You don't love her, or she doesn't love you?"

Ozai raised an eyebrow. "Turning the tables on me?"

Ursa shrugged. "I've got a talent with people too."

"I bet you do." He laughed. He found her refreshing. He felt at ease, the way he used to with Lady Akemi. He felt free.

"My family expects me to court a certain lady and win her hand." He scowled at the prospect.

"You don't like her."

"No. I don't. She's a ninny."

"Why would your family want you to be with her? Was it an arranged marriage?"

"No, it wasn't. It's a political match."

_Hmm. Someone of worth. A nobleman no doubt,_ she thought. _What was the first clue Ursa? The clothes perhaps? _

"How did you avoid an arranged marriage?"

It was his turn to cringe. He felt safe enough to be honest, though vague. "I was overlooked."

"Big family?"

"No. It's just the way things are in our family. Your story?" he asked quickly in order to steer clear of uncomfortable things.

She took a deep breath to steady herself. "I was matched and we grew up. He loved someone else. I did the honorable thing and broke the engagement. He was in love with my friend and I love them both."

"You did the right thing and you're upset now because you're left with no one."

"That sums it up."

"I don't think you'll have a problem finding anyone. You're very lovely."

"Thank you. The finding isn't the problem. It's the loving each other part that is the problem."

"That's a tall order. Almost unheard of."

His bluntness made her feel defensive. "I've got two sets of friends that love each other," she said defiantly.

"Half of one set was matched to you, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Right. Don't you want to be loved?" _Oh boy, what have I done? He's gone rigid. I've hit a nerve. _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to . . . ."

"No, it's all right. You didn't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Despite feeling exposed, he laughed. "No I don't, but I feel somewhat compelled to tell you. For some reason, you disarm me and still make me feel safe. That's not me at all." _What an understatement! _

"Do you always have your guard up? Isn't that tiring?"

"Yes and yes. Though tonight . . . here on the beach with you, it's . . . different."

She detects a hint of wistfulness in his voice and attempts to lighten things up. "Perhaps it's the Moon Spirit. She's answered my wish and cast a spell of love on us."

They both laughed at that.

"I don't believe in that kind of stuff."

"Is there no magic in your life?"

"No." It was almost a whisper. His posture had changed and he looked weary. It was as if a mantle of strength and impenetrability had slipped from his shoulders. His vulnerability called to her. She desperately wanted to heal the stranger sitting next to her. All her life she had been surrounded by good people who found themselves in bad or hopeless situations; some by chance, others had it forced upon them. Her heart went out to them. The man next to her was no exception.

Ozai let his thoughts go blank. It was a mediation technique he used when he wanted to compartmentalize things in his mind. He was originally taught the method in connection with his firebending training. However, he soon found application for it when he found himself overwhelmed with confusion and despair. It had kept him sane during his childhood and allowed him to focus on getting through some of the more painful parts of his youth. As an adult he used it to organize data and analyze strategies. Now here he was again, using it to keep his demons in check.

The silence was getting awkward. It relieved him when Ursa spoke again. Her voice was soft and sweet.

"This is a great spot for a house. The view of the ocean would be spectacular." He was grateful for the change in topic.

"On the beach?"

She looked up and around. "Oh. I guess you're right."

He examined the terrain. "I guess you can put it up there by the cliff. You can cut away into part of it and build it there. You'd have seclusion on one side and maybe a large courtyard. On the other side, to the front, you'd have the ocean view you want. It can be as big as you like. Two stories at least, with many balconies. Large rooms. A grand foyer. It can be done."

She was filled with wonder at the imaginary house he described. She imagined what it would look like inside and how it would be furnished. "It sounds wonderful."

Her dreamy look amused him. "Anything else, you'd like?"

"A kiss?" Her eyes opened wide when the words reached her ears. She could not believe she actually said that aloud. Her cheeks went bright red and the blush started its march throughout her body again.

He chuckled softly. "As you wish." He bent over, took hold of her chin and guided her as he closed in on her lips. The kiss was chaste, but there was a spark. _He's a fire bender. Oh how deliciously warm he is._ As they pulled away, their eyes locked. They felt more than said anything. Though no words were spoken, questions, hopes and dreams were shared in that instance.

"It's late. We should start back." He got up, took her hand and helped her up. Their fingers lingered a bit before he let go. Already he missed her touch.

Side by side, they fell in step and headed back the way they came.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they leisurely strolled back. She found herself right next to him. She was enjoying the warmth he emanated. He noticed this and his smile grew even bigger. Gently, without breaking his stride or looking at her, his fingers sought hers. They found each other and soon his hand closed around hers.

The Moon looked on while the wind, warm and gentle, along with the lapping of the waves continued their nocturnal sonata further soothing the odd couple on the beach. Before long, the sights and sounds of people reached them. They were almost at the beach's entrance where they had each come in alone, but now were departing together.

He spoke first, "New subject. You choose."

Ursa was game. "Okay. Have you seen the play over at the playhouse?"

Ozai laughed again. _Strange. I don't think I've laughed this much ever._ "I should have picked the subject."

"I gather that you didn't see, _or_ you didn't like it?"

"Neither. Well, I saw Act I. Then I left."

"You thought it that bad?"

"It wasn't the play. It was the company."

"Ah. That woman you don't want to marry."

"That's the one. I gather you saw the play. What did you think?"

"For the most part they botched it. It's supposed to be a tragic love story. Boy meets girl. They fall in love. Father objects and sends girl away. Boy thinks girl left him for another. They reunite and just before they can have their happy ending, she dies."

He nodded his head in agreement. "That is tragic. Are you sure we saw the same play? I thought it was a comedy."

"That's what I mean by they botched it. It _is_ a beautiful story. I'm sure that at least one of the actors was drunk. Another didn't know his lines. The dress Tsubaki was wearing was too long. She tripped several times. Almost fell off the stage."

"That's the part I saw. If the dress wasn't the right size, then it must have been an understudy on stage."

"You're probably right. I'd like to see it again. There is a matinee tomorrow. I'm thinking of going."

"Not a good idea. There was an after party last night. The actor who was drunk probably started a bit early. The way I see it, they'll still be recovering. So unless you want to see more of their antics, you'd steer clear of the matinee. It'll be too soon for them to have rested up and recovered."

"Oh, but maybe this time she will fall of the stage and take some of them with her."

_Mischievous, isn't she? How did I miss that? _

"We're here." They reached the plaza which was still filled with people. "May I escort you to . . . . Where are you staying?"

"This is fine, really. My friends are here. Thank you."

"Very well. It was a pleasure. Good night."

"Good night," she said. "Oh! Wait. We didn't exchange names."

"No we didn't. I'm not entirely convinced you are real."

"No?"

"You're too good to be true. Perhaps you are a gift from the Moon Spirit."

"And you made a wish too?"

"I guess I did." He took her hand and place a soft kiss on it. "Good night my lady." He bowed and took his leave of her.

When he was out of sight, Ursa hugged herself. She was happy. _Oh Spirits! What a night! I feel alive again._ She turned and made her way back to the hotel while humming a favorite song.

.

Tomohiro almost ran into Ursa in the hallway of their hotel. He turned around and called "Here she is. See? Nothing to worry about." From inside the room came Aiko's voice, "You found her!" Teiko rushed out into the hall and pushed him out of the way. She grabbed Ursa in a fierce hug. "I shouldn't have let you go off on your own. The others were ready to murder me. We couldn't find you. Where have you been?"

"Walking on the beach."

Teiko stared at her. She said it as if were nothing and was unconcerned at their worry. _But wait, there is something different about her. She's happy? __What__ has she been doing on the beach? _

Aiko had jointed Tomohiro in the hallway, Kaori and Isamu were behind them in the doorway. All were happy to see Ursa.

Ursa regretted worrying her friends, but she was too excited to hang around and talk to everyone. She wanted to speak to Teiko alone. "I'm alright. We're going to our room. We'll see you all in the morning." Ursa grabbed Teiko's hand and pulled her to their shared room. She was anxious to tell her about the mysterious man she just met.

They stayed up late talking, giggling and dreaming about magical encounters, star-crossed lovers, destiny, and storybook romances, just like they did as little girls.

.

Ozai's head hit the pillow. His thoughts were racing, filled with thoughts of the girl he met on the beach. _It was just one night, a harmless fantasy. Nothing lost, nothing gained. _His thoughts paused there. _Nothing gained. Why? Because you are the Prince, son of Fire Lord Azulon. Brother to the Crown Prince, General Iroh. Because come tomorrow you have to face reality. You can't escape who you are. You are not some nobody that can meet someone . . . someone like her . . . fall in love and get married. It doesn't work that way. _

His thoughts were dark again. Sadness and a sense of loss filled him once more.

_She said she'd like to go to the matinee tomorrow. Maybe I'll go too. I might see her again._

_And what then? Nothing will become of it. You don't deserve someone like her. Even if you do take her home . . . . No. Why are you doing this to yourself? _

_Be honest. It's because you want her. _

_Enough! Sleep. What you need is sleep. If it is destined, then it's destined. If it's not, then it's not. _

He drifted off to sleep and dreamed of a gentle ocean tide and a maiden on a beach.

.

Teiko had agreed to help Ursa find more alone time. They figured that the chances of Ursa seeing her mysterious man were fifty-fifty. They could only hope. So Teiko had told the others that Ursa was sleeping in and that they should start without her.

Ursa had no idea where he could be. She had mentioned the matinee last night. Maybe he'd remember and would turn up there. That is if he wanted to see her again. _No negative talk. Think positive. Ursa, _she warned herself, _be careful not to build yourself up for a major disappointment. He said his family wanted him to marry that other woman. There is no reason to think that he might be interested in you. _

_Oh my nerves; the hopes and anticipation. I haven't felt this way in . . . I don't know! Relax. Relax. Just go about your business and . . . . Well, just go about your business. _

.

He smiled to himself. _There she is. Maybe there is something to fate and wishes. _

"Good morning, my lady."

"Good morning, good sir."

They were beaming at each other; both happy that they were able to meet up by chance again.

"I see you've decided to take your chances with the play."

"Actually, I was hoping to run into you again."

"I was hoping the same thing."

"My name is . . . ." Ozai had placed a finger to her lips to stop her.

"Shhhh. Let's not."

For the first time since before meeting him, Ursa frowned. The sight of it tore him up inside. He had not meant to hurt her. All the joy and magic he had felt since meeting her suddenly evaporated.

"Have you eaten?"

"Not hungry." _He was going back to her. It's logical. You can't fight family and politics. Look at his robes. They're quite expensive. I wonder who he is and who his family is. Her family must be something special too. Must be that he has to go back to her. _

"Hey. Look at me. Please?" When she didn't, he placed two fingers under her chin and guided her to meet his gaze. "Can we spend the morning together? I'm leaving this afternoon and I was hoping to see you again."

"What for? If there was only last night . . . ." Disappointment was giving way to anger. _Ursa stop! Last night was magical. A sweet fantasy. Today is real. Time to face reality. You don't know anything about him. Make the best of it and depart as – what friendly strangers? Right. Let's see how that works out. Stop! Get a hold of yourself. _

"Okay," came out and she forced a small smile on her lips. The smile he returned was one of relief, but seeing him smile warmed her and she was able to give him a real smile in return.

They had some fruit before they went into the theatre. Ozai's appraisal of the morning performance after the after party was accurate. The actors were bleary eyed and wobbling about on the stage. The director and producer could be seen off stage looking on in horror.

It wasn't a full house, so they were able to pick seats a good distance from others and talk among themselves without causing a disturbance.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"I live in Tako, it's a little village a short way from Shu Jiang on the outer island of Kume.

"Master Piando's island?"

"It's not his island."

"That's how everyone refers to it. I understand he has a vast estate there."

"It's not _that_ big."

"Really? What would you consider big?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. But it doesn't take up the whole island."

"I stand corrected. You ever meet him?"

"A couple of times in Shu Jiang while shopping."

"What's he like?"

"A dream. He's tall, dark, handsome and romantic. Oh don't give me that look!" _You're going back to her. I'm still free and nothing you do can make me feel guilty. So there!_ "All the girls are in love with him in one way or another."

Ozai raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Romantic? Does he go around spouting poetry or something?" _I can't believe I'm jealous. I can't be jealous. Damn it, I am. _

Ursa was enjoying Ozai's discomfort and proceeded as if it meant nothing to her. "No he doesn't spout poetry. He is a romantic hero. He is legendary. He's the epitome of a gentleman."

"There are those who say that your _gentleman_ is a deserter."

_That's right. Get me mad. I'll forget you the instant you're gone. Why not add fuel to the fire? _"So you'd put him in the same category as Avatar Roku?"

"No. They were different. Piandao is a deserter. However, because he served his country well, and his exploits _are_ legendary, he was allowed to retire without having to face any consequences from the Fire Lord.

Avatar Roku is another story. By default his loyalties were different than all other Fire Nation citizens, because he was the Avatar. He had to serve the other nations as well. Therein lay the problem. The Fire Nation and the Avatar had conflicting interests. Sozin wanted to spread our nation's goodwill and glory to the rest of the world at a time when they were in need of direction. Roku vehemently opposed it. To keep things status quo, I suppose."

"Where did you get all this? That's not what they teach."

"What were you taught?"

She couldn't very well tell him the history her parents and their elders had passed down to her and her generation. Instead she focused on the mandatory curriculum they were presented at school. "They say that Avatar Roku was a traitor. That he plotted against Fire Lord Sozin from the start. That he went as far as to attack the Fire Lord and destroy the palace."

"The Fire Nation Palace has never been under attack. They are referring to stronghold in Yu Dao, our first colony. That is where Roku betrayed Sozin. There is little evidence to support the claim that he plotted against the Fire Lord before that or at all. Roku was merely doing his duty as Avatar."

She stared at him in disbelief and with hope. "So you don't think him a traitor?"

"Oh, he was a traitor. Avatar or not, Sozin was his Fire Lord. Even Avatar Kyoshi served the Earth King."

"I don't understand you. You talk a history professor, as if you can see through the propaganda forced upon our citizens, and yet you buy into it."

"I relate to you the facts. I believe in the cause, but that does not make me blind to the details. You have to consider that there is more than just the curriculum. There are people who study history itself."

_Infuriating man. I don't know if I should be happy that there is more to you than the average person, or hate you because you're leaving. _"What if history is wrong or there are two versions?"

"That does happen. Remember, history is written by the victor."

"And, you've studied Earth Kingdom history too?"

"Only as it relates to Avatar Roku." This piqued her interest.

"Why?"

Ozai paused. He couldn't just come out and say that he was charged with finding the Avatar. "Let's just say I had to do some research about the feasibility of a project."

"So you believe that Piandao is a deserter and that Avatar Roku is a traitor?"

"Don't you?"

"No, I don't!" It came out louder and harsher than she meant it to. In return she received loud "shhhhhhhs" from various directions, including from on stage.

"You are entitled. Seriously though, some may think your opinions border on sedition. You should be careful."

_Did he just threaten me? _"Should I be afraid?"

"Not of me."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Indeed Ozai had been watching her more intently since her outburst.

"I can't decide."

"Decide what?"

"I can't decide if I should be worried that you may be inclined to commit treason, or be glad that you exercise your mind. Most people I know fall into one of three categories. One, they don't think for themselves and are happy to let others do the thinking for them. Two, they can and do think, but are smart enough to keep it to themselves when they disagree with the majority as it can lead to trouble. Three, they play both sides and then do whatever suits them for their own personal gain."

"Where do you think I fit in?"

He looked at her thoughtfully, "I don't think you do fit in. And I've decided that I am glad you think for yourself. _But be careful_."

She huffed. "And you? Any subversive thoughts?"

His response was automatic. His demeanor changed. His handsome features transformed into something ugly and his eyes were cold. Venom in his voice, he growled, "I _**hate**_ the Fire Lord." It took Ursa by surprise.

She laughed at the irony. "And you're worried about me?" The tension between them was suddenly broken. He realized how he must look to her, preaching one thing and being just as guilty of the same offense.

_I guess I fall into category number 3. _

Her laughter brought him off the dark path his thoughts usually took from there.

She went back to hoping that there was some way they could be together. She kept her voice level and asked, "So, you're leaving today?"

"Yes." He battled with the thought of staying longer, but knew that doing so would not be wise. He looked at her sadly and saw his emotions fully reflected back at him in her eyes.

"You?"

"I have another day and then we return home."

"Back to Piandao's island?" he teased. That made her smile.

"It is _not_ his island."

"Ha! Try telling that to the world."

"And you?"

"Hmm?"

"Where do you call home?"

"The capital."

"Oh. And your lady?" She grimaced at the thought. "The one you are courting?"

"Ha! No. Definitely not. After you there is no other." _Damn it_, he cursed himself. _I had not meant to say that aloud._

_He does want me. _

Tension sprang between them again. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and begged an answer to the unspoken question, "What if?"

He met her gaze and felt his resistance give way.

"Sweet lady. . . ." Words failed him. _How do I let her down easy? How do I walk away from her?_ He started again, "I didn't think we'd see each other again. I mean I had hoped to see you, but. . . ."

"But?"

"This is a nice fantasy. Something to remember on long cold winter nights years from now."

Ursa could not hold it in any longer, "It doesn't have to be." Her determination to hold onto the moment, to take a risk and build upon it, filled him with joy. But he pushed that down. Though he was certain something existed between them, he really knew nothing about her, or she about him. Reality would bring their fantasy to an abrupt end.

"No. This isn't real. It's not who I am."

"So this is goodbye?"

"Yes. It is." He took a good hard look at her. She was just as affected as he. Still . . . .

A tear rolled down her face. He longed to wipe it way. _Why resist? There is no more than this. There is only this. Why not just kiss it away?_ His thought turned into action. He leaned into her and kissed the tear away. Her breath hitched. She turned towards him. Determination bolstered, she placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. Lips parted. Tongues met. Her spirits soared when he kissed her back. The kiss deepened. It was desperate. Her arms went around him. He pulled her in closer. They broke apart, each drawing much needed air.

She stared at him intently, hoping he heard her unspoken plea. _Please! _

_Is he shaking his head to clear it? To say no? No, Agni, no. Don't let it end this way. _

"This can't be."

"Why? Why are you so against trying? There is no reason for to people to walk away from a chance at happiness; a chance to fall in love."

"You don't know who I am. It will change everything."

She shook her head, anger and frustration at his resistance invading her thoughts. "You don't know that," she whispered. _What can possibly change everything? What could there be? It's not like what I'm hiding. I'll tell him. Toss caution to the wind. Oh, it can't get any worse. If he says no, at least it will be for a valid reason._ She took a deep breath, corrected her posture, and in a rush let out her confession, "My name is Ursa and I am Avatar Roku's granddaughter." She took another deep breath and waited for his response.

His eyes widened in shock at her disclosure. His ensuing laughter completely surprised her. The tension was broken, and confusion set in.

"Hypocrite," he called between laughs.

"Hypocrite?" That was not what she expected. Not even close. She could feel her blood start to boil. How dare he?

They ignored the strange looks people were giving them. They didn't notice that some watched them more closely than others.

His laughter died down. Again, he turned to look at her fully. She noted the challenge his expression held. He was preparing her for his reveal. _He thinks he can one up me? How can one top that?_

He straightened in his seat, his demeanor changed once more and he was immediately intimidating and all business. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Ozai, son of Fire Lord Azulon and Fire Lady Ilah." He watched as various emotions played across her features. _Surprise. Alarm. Confusion. Sadness? Defeat._ He relaxed his posture again and laughed once more.

"Oh." She said in a tiny voice and then broke out into a nervous laughter herself. "Aren't we a pair?"

"Yeah." Sadness crept in again. The silence was deafening despite the applause from the crowd. A ten minute intermission had been called.

"I think I'll take my leave now."

"You're not staying for the rest of the play?" Her voice was flat. The light in her eyes had dimmed. It wasn't lost on him. Things had changed already.

"No. I guess all I'll ever get to see is Act I – they met. Better that way. It's doom to failure. You said so yourself. It's a tragedy."

"Are you talking about the play, or us?"

"Does it matter?" He had to bite his tongue to keep from saying more. He was disappointed to learn he was right. Life had taught him that love and hope were blessings others had. They were not for him. He had the proof of it now. Happiness teased him. He dared to hope. He was right in holding back. He sorely wished she had left it at that. It would have been a bittersweet memory. Now, it was just bitter.

She turned away from him, trying desperately to hold herself together. She had not known how lonely she was until she came to Ember Island. Miraculously she met someone who she was falling for. She let her hopes rise and she dared to dream. Just when it seemed she might be able to make it real, catastrophe hit. _I've fallen in love with the enemy._ She felt herself crumbling. She had to get up; to get away fast.

"Excuse me," she said as she got up to leave her seat. She didn't wait for him to make room for her to pass. She pushed past him and once in the aisle, she ran for the exit. Ursa fought her way through the crowd till she finally broke free.

_Alone at last. Operative word – alone._ Her brief relief at her getaway gave way to despair. She began to pace on the balcony. _I'm going to be alone forever. Here is someone, someone I . . . I won't say it. I can't say it. Oh Agni, I think I do love him. We just met. Moments ago I was willing to give myself to him. I was practically throwing myself at him. He turns out to be the son of the Fire Lord._ "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

"Hypocrite." The word was spoken softly with no bite to it. She stiffened as she hadn't realized he had come up behind her. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her against his chest. She relaxed and leaned back against him. It felt so good and so natural. She wondered how she would ever do without his warmth.

"You followed me?"

"Hmm. Wanted to be sure you're alright."

"I'm not," she said as she began to cry softly.

"I know," he whispered tenderly into her hair.

Silence hung between them. As close as they were physically, the uncertainty, aching and longing made it seem as if they were continents away.

The intermission signal was sounded and everyone started back to their seats.

He spoke first. "May I call upon you?"

"You mean court me?"

"Yes."

"Yes." Her eyes closed tightly and she released a labored sigh. "My parents."

"Not going to be happy, are they?"

"No. Your father?"

"He's never happy. It doesn't matter anyhow. He doesn't care what happens to me."

"Is it that bad being you?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"I'd like to."

He smiled and turned her around. Their eyes met. Her arms went around his neck. His went around her waist. She managed a small smile. He returned it with another of his own. Hers grew till it finally reached her eyes. They came together for another kiss. This one was fragile, but hopeful. His inner core ignited. She marveled at heat he emanated.

_I could kiss a million men from now till I die and there would be none that could compare to him._

Their kiss deepened and excitement coursed through them. He walked her backwards until he had her pinned against a pillar and then proceeded to pepper kisses on her neck. She sighed in delight. Lost in the moment, they started to paw at each other.

"Ursa?" The moment was shattered. They both came to their senses quite suddenly and turned towards the speaker. Tomohiro and Aiko stood not far from them, surprise on his face; amusement on hers.

Tomohiro recognized the Prince at once and fell to his knees dragging Aiko down with him. "Your highness."

Ozai looked about frantically and motioned for the two to get up before they attracted any attention, but it was too late.

Apparently, the few stragglers who weren't seated prior to the curtain call had caught their little performance. Nothing really would have become of it; just gossip of how two lovers could not restrain themselves enough to find somewhere private, had it not been for Tomohiro. His recognition of the Prince and then show of respect would cost Ozai and Ursa dearly.

Ozai recognized a few of the spectators and they him. Word of this would spread like wildfire. By tomorrow colonists in the Earth Kingdom would know. Their open display, added to that the lack of a chaperone, would ruin Ursa. He knew how malicious they could be. They lived for scandals and a royal one was all the better for them. Any chance of allowing their relationship to pursue a natural course was taken from them.

At the Prince's bidding, the couple rose to their feet. Ursa made introductions as the gossip mongers looked on. It was now or never. Ozai took Ursa's hand and in a loud clear voice said, "It's a pleasure to meet friends of my lovely fiancée."

Tomohiro's jaw dropped and Aiko's expression alternated between confusion and panic. Ozai took no notice of this as he was staring down the nobles among their audience in an open challenge. No one would dare to speak against Ursa, at least not in public, of that he was sure. Should anything ever get back to him, he'd make sure that whoever dared such a thing would never have the chance to do so again.

Ursa remained quiet. She had gone numb. Somehow she had gone from being alone and lonely to being betrothed to a Fire Nation Prince and scared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I hope it was worth the wait. **

**So folks, please review. Totally outrageous or plausible? Your opinion counts and inquiring minds want to know. **

*Tsubaki: I needed a play for the Ember Island Players to perform. I have no idea what "Love Amongst The Dragons" could be about and couldn't come up with anything. I figured they could put on another play. I went with the idea that they had a Fire Nation equivalent of "The Lady of the Camellias by Alexandre Dumas. Tsubaki is Japanese for camellia. A red camellia signifies being in love and red is _the_ Fire Nation color. Fortuitous for me, n'est-ce pas?

I have gone ahead and posted "Excerpts/Expanded Scenes from Fire Nation: Perspectives." Entries in that fic will be more detailed or graphic, and have an M rating. The first expanded scene is about Kei. I've got an idea for Ozai and Ursa in the wings.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

I guess that if I had actually planned out this story I would not have to say that I will eventually get to our "favorite Fire Nation foursome." I keep thinking it's going to be the next chapter, then the chapter comes and goes and I think it is going to be the very next chapter. _But_ the story is kinda leading me to places I didn't know existed in my head but want to come out.

That said this chapter is a mix of the aftermath of Ozai's and Ursa's unexpected and quite sudden betrothal, as well as an introduction of sorts to the Crown Prince, General Iroh. It fits chronologically so both appear in this chapter.

Once again: ATLA isn't mine, however, the OCs are. And just in case, reader discretion is advised, though I think by now you can see what the general feel of the story is like.

So without further ado, I give you Chapter 5.

Oh, and please don't forget to review. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Nation: Perspectives <strong>

**Chapter 5: Aftermath and Catalysts **

**Fire Nation - Throne Room. **

Admiral Isao was pacing like a mad man to and fro before the Fire Lord's throne. He was beside himself. He had requested an audience with his Fire Lord and was fervently presenting his case. He was so engaged in his argument that he had forgotten who he was addressing. In truth he was furious with his daughter Lady Miu for not sealing the marriage contract with Prince Ozai. He ended his tirade with "I _demand_ satisfaction!"

"Demand?"

It was the first time Azulon had spoken since the Admiral was let into the throne room. That single word, cold as steel, pierced the Admiral's self-absorption. His first thought was, _I'm dead_. He turned to face his Fire Lord and fell to the ground in supplication.

"Forgive me my Lord. Please forgive your humble servant's error."

Azulon paid the Admiral no heed. His mind was already on how to salvage things. _At least the boy showed some sense. He saw through Miu no doubt. Nonetheless, he knew what was expected of him and he couldn't even do that. No matter. Things will work out to my advantage. I'll make sure of that. I'll deal with Ozai later._

Azulon continued. His was tone low and deadly. "Isao. You demand nothing from me. Everything you have is mine. You are mine to do with as I wish. Don't make the mistake many have before you. Do not allow yourself the illusion of choice. You have none."

"My Lord." Isao responded. It was an acknowledgement of what his Fire Lord had just told him and a request for permission to speak.

Azulon had scripted the conversation three ways and had predicted that this was the approach the Admiral would take. _Isao is a useful tool and a powerful ally to those smart enough to align themselves with him. However, Isao's mind is in disorder, his logic is clouded, all because of this fiasco. No doubt he thought he could easily secure for himself the honor of marrying his daughter into royalty. No matter that it would have been to Ozai. _

The Fire Lord contemplated his youngest son. _Worthless as he is to me, Ozai is still a prince of the Fire Nation. Though only marginally, he does pose a threat. Iroh is too lenient on him and thwarts my efforts to render him neutral. Perhaps it is best that the marriage will not proceed as planned. It would be most unfortunate should Ozai and Isao ally themselves against me. I'd hate to lose Isao to such folly. _

"Isao, take care."

Anyone who did not know Fire Lord Azulon may have been deceived by his soft-spoken manner. In truth, Azulon was rarely harsh or severe with his inner circle. Any one, who knew _anything_, knew better than to ever get the Fire Lord to the point of annoyance. Isao knew well enough that he had just received his first and only warning; that he was well into dangerous territory and that it was well past time to make a full retreat.

Isao accepted his defeat. "My Lord. I am at your service. My lands, my goods, my services are yours. Command me."

A thin satisfactory smile graced Azulon's face. "Good. We can get down to business now."

_Ozai can wait till later. Until then, he'd best stay clear of me if he knows what's good for him. _

.

**Tako, Island of Kume. **

Lady Tamiko was beside herself, her behavior bordering on hysteria. "I can't believe it! I just can't believe it. How could this happen? How could you allow this to happen?"

Ursa remained quiet. She was not a little girl, but that was exactly how her mother made her feel. She sat on her bed listening to how she had messed up and consequences to follow all because of her impulsivity and lack of foresight. It was taking all her effort to remain still. On the inside there was turmoil unlike any she had felt before. She was being torn apart. She swung back and forth on the pendulum of indecision. The events that had led her here to this confrontation with her mother seemed unreal. It was like a beautiful dream turned into a nightmare.

_How did it happen? What had gone wrong? _

_He was right. He told you so, didn't he? Everything would change. It did. But he wasn't entirely right. This isn't just because he is the Fire Prince. It is also because I'm the Avatar's granddaughter. That combination is the cause of this mess. _

_I should have listened. I should have just let it be. _

_No! What am I thinking? I can't. I couldn't. I won't regret this. It won't live my life wishing and hoping; not knowing what could have been. I didn't marry Isamu because I didn't want to. __I__ didn't want to. It was __my__ decision. Not someone else's. And this is my decision as well. I'll stand by it too! _

_I was wallowing in self pity wondering what it would have been like if I had kept quiet and went through with the arranged marriage to Isamu. I was dying inside. Then I met Ozai and he made me feel alive again. _

_Now I am in this mess. I want to be with him, but things are moving so fast. There was no time to prepare my parents. Goodness knows that things could have changed during the courtship, but now? I'm betrothed to him and I don't even know what his family thinks. _

_Maybe it would have saved us all a lot of trouble if I had just let things be, but love is worth all the trouble in the world! _

Ursa maintained her poise and spoke calmly. "Mother, what is done is done. Prince Ozai will be here in a few days and you can meet him for yourself."

Her mother's eyes grew wide in panic. "The Prince is coming here? No! Absolutely not."

Ursa tried to remind herself of her mother's point of view. She may be Roku's granddaughter, but her mother was his daughter. She knew him better than anyone else living today. Sozin's betrayal of Roku was a story handed down to her, but for her mother it was a concrete memory. Her hatred of the royal family was merited. However, Sozin was dead. Though Azulon took things forward from there and had continued the defamation of her grandfather, Ozai had nothing to do with it. He was born into a world at war, just as she was. Events prior to that were givens. The Avatar was no more. Her father firmly believed it. If he had miraculously survived Sozin's genocide of the Air Nomads, then where was he? Why didn't he step forward? Why was the world fighting alone against their nation?

_No. There is no Avatar. Not anymore. _

_If the future of the world rests under Fire Nation control, then perhaps after Azulon's death and after the Crown Prince becomes Fire Lord, things will be different. I will be at Ozai's side. Maybe, together we can help create a better world – one without the pain that Sozin had brought and Azulon continues. _

"Do you hear me young lady? I absolutely forbid it!"

Ursa's father had stepped into the room in time to catch that last line.

"Excuse us Ursa," he said tersely. "We'll be back." He quickly grabbed her mother by the elbow and abruptly led her from the room, closing the door behind them.

Mother and father faced off in the hallway outside Ursa's closed bedroom door. Ichiro hissed at her through clenched teeth, "_Are you crazy_?"

"Me?" She yelled.

"Keep your voice down." He took her elbow once more and led her down the stairs.

Off the hallway from inside the kitchen, Nobuko, a faithful servant who has been with the family for many years, watched the goings on with great interest. She had witnessed this many times: there was the time Ursa ran away from home; the time she got into a fight at school; the time she had defied the headmaster; the time she broke off her engagement; and now. Each time the scene played out the same. Mother and daughter would be upstairs in daughter's bedroom. Father would come home, remove his wife from their daughter's bedroom and they'd make their way downstairs. Father would calm mother down and then go upstairs to talk with his daughter. Everything would resolve itself in the end, but the drama in between was too much.

Ichiro made his way upstairs on cue.

Nobuko took the opportunity to interrupt her ladyship's pacing and muttering. She called to her from the kitchen doorway.

"Lady Tamiko? Some tea?"

"Thank you Nobuko." Tamiko followed Nobuko into the kitchen. Nobuko pulled out a chair for her Lady at the table. A steaming cup of tea was already waiting for her. Tamiko was so lost in thought that she missed the fact that everything was staged and waiting for her. She sat down and stared across the table at a spot on the wall, while absentmindedly stirring the spoon in her cup.

"Teiko was here. She left just after Master Ichiro had arrived. She waited all afternoon to see Ursa. Seems she and her friends are all worried about her."

"They should be. And where were they when all of this was happening?"

Lady Tamiko was working herself up again, but Nobuko was determined to keep things as tranquil as possible in order to speak to her and make her opinion known.

"When what was happening Lady Tamiko?"

"This," she said while waiving her arms about wildly.

Lady Tamiko, normally a calm and good natured person, could easily be upset by a handful of subjects. Of course, the most volatile topic being her father Avatar Roku. She was daddy's little girl with the biggest case of hero worship Nobuko had ever seen. Nobuko genuinely felt for Tamiko, Ichiro and Ursa. She considered them her own family and she hated to see them torn apart by Tamiko's constant and stubborn refusal to move on with that part of her life. In most cases, it was just a matter of letting things settle down enough for reason to prevail. But this did not fall under most cases. Without intervention, things would escalate to a point from which the family may not recover.

"Fire cakes?" Nobuko offered Tamiko several to choose from.

"Thank you Nobuko."

"Not at all, my Lady." Nobuko mustered up her courage and started to speak again. "Teiko ate two fire cakes. She said she missed home baked cakes. For all the things Ember Island boasts about, apparently fire cakes are not one of them. In fact, she was telling me about how she didn't enjoy the trip seeing as Ursa was so miserable."

That got Tamiko's attention. "What?"

"Teiko told me that Ursa has been out of sorts for weeks now. By my count, it has been ever since news of Kaori's pregnancy. Not that the two have anything to do with each other mind you, but still, it is a coincidence."

"Nobuko, if there is something you want to say, just come out and say it. Does Ursa regret letting Isamu go? Does she love him?"

_She is still grasping for straws. She's not going to make this easy. It is best to be straight forward and just go for it. _"My Lady, can't you see what has happened?"

"Nobuko, you are trying my patience. Just tell me."

Nobuko reached out for Tamiko's hand and placed her own atop it. "Can you imagine what it is like to see your friends marry and start their families while you are left alone on the side lines without any hope of marriage and a family for yourself? Well, I can. I've been with your family for . . . for . . . what seems like forever. I'm not complaining, mind you. You've become my family. But I know that pain. My mother and father were honest hard working people. There was no betrothal for me. No hope of ever being matched. Not in a place like this with everyone so high above me.

Ursa suffers something similar. There are very few eligible and available nobles here on the island of Ursa's age. Or anywhere near her age for that matter. Not that there was a lot to choose from to start with. Our community was isolated from the beginning. Even with the influx of people over time, our group has kept to itself, especially when it came to marriage arrangements.

With the loss of Yuichi, Kaori was left alone. And if you remember, we all noticed when Isamu and Kaori fell for each other. I don't know if you heard the talk, but we . . . and please don't take this the wrong way. We were all worried and we talked amongst ourselves, not in malice, but because we care."

"By we, I take it that you mean the household servants?"

"I mean all the servants and merchants in Tako, and a few outside. We watched these children grow up. Part of our hopes and expectations are wrapped up in them.

Anyhow, there was talk that when they grew up, one would either have to switch the pairs around, or Isamu and Kaori would take up with each other behind Yuichi's and Ursa's back. It was obvious. At least to us it was obvious.

No matter. We lost poor Yuichi and Ursa was . . . well, Ursa. Practical? Yes. Noble, kind, loving and honest . . . . She could not and would not go through with the betrothal. So where does that leave her? Alone! And she really didn't see it, nor did it weigh heavy on her mind till the news of the baby that she's alone.

Do you understand better now?"

Nobuko could see that her Lady was thinking, but it wasn't quite sinking in. _Dear me, I have to be blunt. It's the only way. _

"No offense, my Lady, but you are smothering your daughter. On top of all of that, you restrict her by putting on her all your fears and ideas. Ursa has lived a sheltered life accepting what she has been told to think and do, mostly without question out a deep love and respect for you and Master Ichiro."

"We've done everything possible; everything necessary to protect her!"

Nobuko leaned in, hoping that she would be able to get her point across and not make things worse. In spite of that she found that she had raised her voice. "Yes, but to the point where she finds herself in conflict over what _she_ wants and what _you_ want? No, my Lady! That is simply not right!"

Nobuko could tell she hit her mark. Tamiko looked stunned. It was as if she had suddenly opened her eyes.

"Not to mention that Ursa has a rebellious streak. How many times have you forbid her to do something only to find out that she went ahead and did it?"

Tamiko spoke in a quiet, contrite voice. "Ichiro said the same thing. I forbade her from marrying him. He said I practically pushed them together and signed the marriage contract."

Her Lady's sorrow tugged at Nobuko. _This is necessary. She must understand that she if she persists like this, she will doom Ursa to a life of unhappiness. _

"My lady, don't be so down. Teiko loves Ursa. They grew up together and have been best friends since they were able to talk. Teiko says that after they first met, Ursa was happier than she had been in years. Of course, that was before she knew he was the Prince. After learning he was the Prince and after accepting his proposal of marriage, she apparently grew nervous and fearful."

"There! You see?" Tamiko was reaching again and thought she found something to support her case. "We have to stop this! They've known each other, what - two days?"

"A week now," she corrected. "And Ursa's nervousness and fear is not because of the Prince or marriage to him, it is because of your and Master Ichiro's reaction. She knows very well how you'd react. She loves you both and doesn't want to hurt you.

Forgive me my Lady, for what I am about to say. However, if it were not for the fact that my Lady Ursa's happiness is on the line, then I would stand back and keep my mouth shut.

Master Ichiro loves you. He supports you and stands behind you because of that love. But if we look at things matter-of-factly . . . if we were to be practical, there is no reason why they cannot be together. Who better to protect Ursa, than the Prince? Azulon, the old goat, won't live forever. And Ursa will get a chance to live. _Truly live_. She's not like the rest of us here. She has a spirit that needs to soar. Here, her wings are clipped and she's alone. Her spirit is suffering. And do you really want her to rebel for the sake of rebellion itself? She is in love. _Let her be in love_."

"Nobuko, I hear what you are saying, but there it is more to it."

"More to love and happiness? The heart chooses who to love, not the mind. Her heart calls out and his answers. Let the mind and the will of others stand in that way and one of two things will happen. She will marry him and be miserable forever because of the tension and conflict it creates between the three of you; or, she won't marry him and she will die on the inside. Is that what you want?"

Ichiro walked in at that moment. "There you are." He examined the two women at the table. Tamiko had clearly been jolted by her conversation with Nobuko. _Better not ask and let them tell me first. _

She looked up expectantly at her husband, fatigue on her face. "Did she say anything?"

"No. Nothing. I don't know what to do."

"I'll leave you two alone," said Nobuko as she got up. "I've got to see to the shopping for dinner. Is there anything special, you'd like?"

"No Nobuko. Thank you." Ichiro watched Nobuko leave then took the seat she just vacated across from his wife.

"Ichiro? What do you think? Honestly? They've only just met. How could they possibly love each other?"

"I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you," he said softly.

Tamiko's emotions broke through her wall of resistance just then and she cried in earnest. Ichiro bolted out of his chair, rushed to his wife's side, and just held her.

He did not know and Tamiko would not tell him, that her mother had put her to bed with stories of how the Avatar had fallen in love with her when he first saw her. How he never gave up his pursuit of her and how true love finally found a way.

_Love at first sight. Could it be? Perhaps this too is true love. Perhaps it can happen again. Maybe three generations of women in our family can find true love. _

.

**Fire Nation Palace – The Gallery. **

"So you ditched Miu? Not wise. Not wise at all." Zhao shook his head as he spoke. He was thoroughly enjoying this. The Prince was not himself. He was obviously distracted and easily annoyed. Zhao was able to get several jabs in without repercussion. He examined his Prince, and fair-weather friend, and was satisfied that he could get in a few more before Ozai exploded.

Zhao was on leave, recalled from the front and due to receive new orders. He made one stop before proceeding to the palace to pay his respects and visit his Prince. At home he was informed of recent events at Ember Island. It was scandalous to say the least. The Prince and some unknown woman were seen together in a compromising position, while Lady Miu, heartbroken, was tossed aside like rubbish. He knew Lady Miu which made it all the more amusing. Rumors were that the Prince had his way with Miu and would no longer marry her because her maidenhood was easily vanquished.

"I hear that Admiral Isao is with your father right now."

Ozai was fuming. He came under siege ever since his arrival at the palace. Everything and everyone was proving an irritation. If it was not one of the Sages, or his father's ministers and advisors, it was the servants, who scrambled to silence themselves, look away and scatter whenever he appeared. And now it was Zhao.

Ozai hadn't been able to clear his thoughts or regain his composure from the start. His mind was filled with thoughts of recent events and the consequences he now faced.

_How did I let this happen? How could I have been so blind? I should have foreseen this. _

His memory of Ursa and their time together was fading fast in light of the trouble he found himself in.

_Of course. Marriage to Miu was not the objective. It was access to her father's lands and its resources. That would have been the dowry. Industrialization to support the war machine has taken over a lot of our nation's agricultural zones. The Earth Kingdom colonies have the land for support, but here at home, all that is left is primarily privately owned. Hence the marriage. _

_Azulon will get want he wants. He always does. Then why agree to the marriage? Think Ozai! Think. The goal is to get the lands under his control. Then why marry me off to Miu? Who benefits? _

_Stupid! I can't believe it took me this long. What's wrong with me? Things like this are child's play. _

_Isao becomes royalty by proxy. Even if it is illusion, it matters in Isao's circles and increases the power he yields over his subordinates. And father? Ha. Yes. He could have just taken what he wanted. No one would defy him. They all fear him. But he would not invite hatred and plant the seeds for rebellion within his precious circle. Instead he'd bestow a perceived honor. Give him something he would not miss, like bread crumbs to the hungry; something that doesn't matter to him. Me. _

_Ironic. He takes care with his advisors because he knows their worth. Me? He treats like a pawn. He thinks me worthless. _

"Looks like Iroh has rubbed off on you after all. I would not have taken you for a womanizer. This changes everything. Too bad you weren't able to have your way with your mystery woman without getting caught. If you had you wouldn't have to marry her. Iroh was always discreet."

Zhao had no warning. Ozai had given no indication that he was even listening to him. That was the only reason Zhao had gone so far as to draw a comparison between Ozai and Iroh. It was a mistake. Something had penetrated through the Prince's thoughts and hit a mark.

Though Ozai had been listening, nothing Zhao had said was worthy of comment or reaction up to that point. Zhao could think what he wants, but the reason for Ozai's mood and surliness was his disappointment in himself. However, when Zhao smeared Ursa, he had crossed a line Ozai himself had not known existed.

Zhao was pinned to the wall, a full foot off the floor. Ozai's hand was around his throat holding him there, and Zhao could feel the fire coursing through Ozai, threatening to ignite.

"Tell me why I should not end you right here and now? You are nothing! It would serve you well to remember that. You exist only because I allow you to."

Zhao was genuinely scared. He had never seen Ozai like this before. He knew the Prince had a dark side to him, but he had always kept it in check. He had always outmaneuvered his opponents. Never had he waged a full frontal attack. He did not know Ozai was capable of it.

"Ye - ," was all that he was able to get out.

Ozai got in close to him; his breath hot on Zhao's ear. His was voice steady, low and deadly.

"Only now do you begin to understand how insignificant you are. Who would miss you? Azulon? Iroh? What have you? A father? A mother? Family who would mourn you? Nothing! Your only purpose is to serve me. You live to serve me. Do you understand?"

The terror was unmistakable in Zhao's eyes. He believed this was his end. Ozai's heat matched his anger and sweat poured from Zhao. Reflexively, his legs kicked against the wall as his hands tried to tear Ozai's away from his throat. His oxygen was cut off and he feared Ozai's flame would consume him any second. He felt his own flame dwindling.

Ozai eased up just enough to prevent unconsciousness from claiming Zhao. His face contorted into something ugly as he punctuated every syllable. "_Do . . . You . . ._ _Under . . ._ _Stand_?" Just then he released Zhao who fell into a crumpled heap at his feet.

Zhao gasped for air, coughing and gagging between each desperate struggle to fill his lungs. He rolled onto his back and continued his efforts. Wheezing, he looked up at the Fire Prince towering over him. He looked every bit like his father the Fire Lord. When he could manage it, Zhao moved into his subservient position, head to the ground, before Ozai.

"I swear my Prince. I pledge myself to you; only you. I am in your service."

"Good."

_First Qin. Now Zhao. It's a start. _

.

**Fire Nation – Walk from the Harbor to the Palace. **

General Iroh and his new second in command, Major Mongke, were on foot. They were taking the long route to the palace as they had several stops to make along the way. Iroh found it easier to personally deal with matters as he went rather than send out couriers with orders and await confirmation of same. He could not tolerate wasting time answering questions via messenger when it could easily be done face-to-face.

Their first stop from the harbor was the garrison in the Royal Plaza. Iroh met with the Captain of the Guard and made arrangements for the refueling and restocking of supplies for his ships, as well as the relief and substitution of men. Orders were also put in place for the construction of General Qin's latest weapons prototype which was to be used by non-firebenders at the front. The designs had reached General Iroh by messenger hawk while en route home. They already had the Fire Lord's approval and were pending General Iroh's authorization to proceed. Azulon had every confidence in his first born, and so it was Iroh who had to decide whether or not the concept would make past the theoretical to ever see the light of day.

Their second stop bordered on Harbor City. Situated there was one of the many communication posts where messages were relayed from the palace to awaiting messenger hawks for delivery to their operations all over the world. Here, also, was where classified missives and communications between royal family members were routed for personal delivery by special envoys. Iroh had planned on walking his way up to the palace and had asked that his messages be held there for him to pick up personally.

There were several communiqués. The first batch dealt with the various campaigns in the Earth Kingdom and their naval forces, including the Southern Raiders which they passed upon entering Azulon's Gates. He addressed each in turn, while several officers, Major Mongke and a secretary took note of his orders before setting things in motion.

The second were of a more personal nature which brought him up to date on recent events at home and on family. Among them was a letter from his son Lu Ten. The sight of the shaky characters brought a smile to his face. He looked forward to seeing his son after such a long time away from home. It was the reason for the long walk up to the palace. The exertion would drain the adrenaline running through him and help ease him out of the role of General and into that of father.

He was still reading his son's letter when another batch of messages was delivered. Upon reading the first, he lost hope that the long trek would serve its purpose. By the time he read the second it was confirmed. Still he needed to quell his inner flame and clear his mind because instead of coming home from the front as a son would to his father, he now had to appear before the Fire Lord. That they were one and the same only made it more difficult as the lines had to be clearly maintained. To do otherwise, to blur them, would be to invite unnecessary hardship. His reunion with Lu Ten would have to wait.

The concentration and irritation etched on Iroh's face prompted Mongke's question. "What is the news?"

"This is bad. Admiral Jeong Jeong has deserted." Glances were exchanged by everyone in the room. This was the first anyone was hearing about it. It was unbelievably shocking and instantly brought to mind the great swordsman Piandao.

Mongke was the first to speak. "First Piandao and now Jeong Jeong. Who's next?"

"It's not the same," Iroh dismissed the question. It did, however, trouble him greatly to learn of this and he realized that the comparison would be made many times over. He began to explain, "Piandao served our nation well. He requested _and _was granted retirement. Jeong Jeong was recalled to service by the Fire Lord himself. Desertion is not something Jeong Jeong would take lightly. I would have thought he'd rather die on the battlefield than be labeled a deserter."

_Whatever could have caused him to take such drastic action? _Iroh sighed as he thought of his friend and what awaited him. _I fear he will be in for it. The Fire Lord will not let him off easy. He will make an example of him. _

Iroh and Mongke left once the General was confident that his orders were to set into motion. They walked in silence side-by-side. The Major struggled to keep up with the General whose pace had picked up rather than slowed down despite the uphill climb.

Once they reached the Capital City, an escort joined their march and accompanied them up to the palace gates. There they were replaced by a slew of servants vying for the chance to serve their Crown Prince. At last they reached their destination, Iroh's office. More scrolls awaited the General. They were piled on top of his already littered desk. He groaned inwardly. He felt a headache coming on.

An aide materialized and requested permission to enter. Permission granted, he did so and commenced to recite a list of people wishing an audience with the General.

"Enough. Leave the list. You are dismissed."

"Yes General." He bowed and left the room.

Mongke had picked up a scroll and was perusing its contents. "Looks like Zhao has been reassigned under General Shu."

Iroh frowned. He disliked Zhao. He disliked it even more that Ozai kept him around. _Ozai has poor taste in friends. Zhao had studied under Jeong Jeong, hadn't he? Oh Jeong Jeong. What were you thinking? _

"Mongke. I have to make some personal rounds. Can you see to it that things are in order for the meeting? I will meet you here in 4 hours."

"Yes General."

Iroh departed his office. He wanted to see Lu Ten. It had been ages since he had spent time with his son. This trip would be short lived and he did not have much time. There were so many things to address, Jeong Jeong's desertion was just the latest in a line of events that Iroh could do without. Upon docking, he had learned of Ozai's foolhardiness from the gossip among the longshoremen. Messages had later confirmed it. Iroh was aggravated.

_Can't anyone do what is expected of them? All he had to do was marry the girl. This complicates matters. Now I will have to deal with father on this issue to, before I plead my case. I'll find a way to make it work. _

He entered the courtyard leading to the palace gardens and found Ozai walking straight toward him.

Ozai noticed his brother. _Can this day get any worse? _

"Ozai."

"Brother."

Neither brother wanted the confrontation right now, each having other things on their minds. So there they stood, facing each other in a stalemate.

_Best to get this over with,_ thought Iroh. "A word with you please. Come this way."

Ozai followed Iroh to two benches at the outskirts of the garden. They sat opposite each other. Iroh fixed his gaze on Ozai and spoke to him in the manner he addressed his men.

"What is this I hear of the Lady Miu?"

"What have you heard?" Ozai did not take kindly to being spoken to in such a manner under normal circumstances. That it was on this topic and most especially after the incident with Zhao made him even more obstinate and unwilling to cooperate.

Iroh was in no mood for games. "Ozai," he warned. "You'll eventually have to face father. Either start with me, or . . . ."

"What is it to you anyhow?" Seeing that Iroh was determined, he gave in. "I'll make it simple enough for you to understand. I won't marry her and I won't be a pawn for father's use."

"We have to do our duty."

"_You_ have to do your duty. I don't count remember?"

The headache finally materialized as a shot of pain going through Iroh's right temple. He didn't need another round with Ozai on the topic of father's favoritism. "Ozai, _please!_ Are the rumors true? We can't have bastards with claims to the throne."

Ozai laughed harshly. "I am not you brother. I have no interest in playing the field. If you must know, Miu is brainless and I've met someone."

_Now we get into the second part of the rumor. _"This someone, who is she?"

"Don't worry. She's noble-born."

"But _who_ is she?"

"Her name is Ursa. Her family comes from Kume. I assure you she is noble-born."

_Kume? Why is that familiar? Master Piandao. He lives there. But there is something else. _

"That is one of the outer islands isn't it? Near Crescent Island, if I am correct." Iroh was a picture of concentration. He was struggling to make the connection with that "something," but it was elusive. His headache made it harder to think.

Ozai kept his expression neutral, but his thoughts were racing. _Could he know? Was it common knowledge that Roku's family had escaped there? Someone had to know the whereabouts of his family and what became of them. I'm slipping. Why hadn't this occurred to me already? I need to distract him. _

"I love her."

"Love?" That was the last thing Iroh expected to hear from his brother. In truth, he didn't think Ozai believed in such a thing as love. All his dealings with his brother had led him to the conclusion that he had closed himself off permanently to the possibility of love and that he believed it to be a weakness, a sentiment for another to exploit in favor of their own self interests. Iroh could clearly see the argument from Ozai's perspective based upon his experience with their father. However, Fire Lord or not; life did not revolve around their father. Even so Ozai seemed to live for their father's attention whether it was negative or positive.

_Really? Could it be? Has Ozai finally found something other than obsessing over father and self-loathing to occupy himself with? He defied father. He knew what was expected of him. He knew there would be consequences. He would not rebel so foolishly. That is not like Ozai. He is always calculating and living life as if it were a campaign to be won. It must be true. There is no other reason for Ozai to have exposed himself so. Father will not be kind. As if he ever could be to Ozai. _

Iroh felt pity for his brother, but the thought that he might have found love was enough to pull him from the cyclical destructive pattern that defined their relationship.

"Why, that is surprising!" Iroh's mood had changed. He was genuinely pleased for Ozai. "I'm happy for you brother! A love match! Not everyone can find such a thing. Fortune has smiled upon you. You need not worry. I will handle father."

That was a mistake and the brothers were at odds again. Ozai rose to his feet.

"I don't need your help with father." With that he turned and walked away.

"Ozai," Iroh called after him. "When will you learn that this competition you see us in is of your own making?"

Ozai heard him but kept walking. Iroh watched his retreating back till he disappeared from sight.

_Stubborn boy. I will do what I can with father regardless. And may the spirits help you. If you really have found love, treasure it and hold onto it. Love is elusive and fickle . . . especially in this family. _

.

**Fire Nation - Throne Room. **

"Iroh, welcome home son." The flames were extinguished and Iroh could see his father smiling at him.

He rose from his bow to face the Fire Lord. "Thank you father. It is good to be home."

Azulon stood and made his way down from his throne to stand before his eldest son and embraced him. "How goes the campaign at Ba Sing Se?"

"We are no closer than before. I'm beginning to wonder if we ever will get close enough to have a chance at the walls."

Amusement seeped into his father's voice, "_You? _Lose hope? That's not like you Iroh. Your mother would be disappointed. Visions are granted to the elite amongst us; and you Iroh, are such a person. You, like your grandfather are among the privileged. I believe in you. You should not give up so easily. Don't be like Ozai. That boy seeks misery."

"You could encourage him," suggested Iroh.

"Don't," he commanded. "We've been down that road before. I gave him the opportunity to seek the Avatar and what did he do? He chose the coward's way and stayed home."

"Ozai was being practical, father. We've all been on this chase to no avail. And he did bring up the possibility that the Airbender was killed and reincarnated into a waterbender."

The argument had made time and again, but had never gained any real support. There was nothing to suggest that the Avatar had reincarnated into the next element. If it were the case, the waterbender was not at the Southern Water Tribe. The Southern Raiders saw to that. Supporters of the theory had argued that if he was not in the South, he was in the North. That made even less sense. If the Northern Water Tribe had the Avatar among them, then why did they not attack? Why did he not show himself? No. The Avatar had not reincarnated into the next element. He was an airbender. Some went as far as to suggest that the Airbender was killed while in the Avatar state. That was ruled out as fantasy. There would have been proof. There would have been witnesses. Add to that the fact that their forces had struck well before the Airbender's sixteenth birthday. No. In all likelihood, the Airbender was ignorant of the fact that he was the Avatar. And so the mystery persisted. The Avatar was missing and remained well hidden.

"Not the point! He's defied me one too many times. And this latest mess is just another example of how he acts before he thinks."

"He is in love, father."

"Love? How does love help our nation? How does it help us win the war? Does it bring new resources?"

"Father, you and I were in love once. Don't you remember?"

"Yes. But we did our duty and married who was selected for us. Fortunate we were to have such ladies chosen for us."

"And Lady Miu? Was Ozai fortunate to have such a woman chosen for him?"

Azulon said nothing. Iroh was smart enough not to pursue it. "I'll deal with Ozai later. We have more pressing problems."

"Jeong Jeong."

"Yes. Jeong Jeong. He must be hunted down and an example must be made of him. Put together an elite team to hunt him down. He must be caught at all costs, and when he is, bring him to me."

Iroh was afraid he'd say that. "That will take time."

"Then the sooner you start the better." _What is wrong with Iroh? Why is everyone around me distracted to the point of being useless? _

"I have an idea where to start, but I will need to scour our forces and have authority to pull the best men from their positions."

"You will have that. It was a mistake to let Piandao retire in the first place. Jeong Jeong was not the only one who followed his example and asked for retirement. Nor was he the only one recalled to duty. I will deal with him immediately and won't make the same mistake again. Find him for me Iroh. He must not be allowed to escape punishment."

"Yes, my Lord."

Iroh thought it better to change subjects while he still could and salvage what little chance he had of having his request granted.

"Father, I wish to ask something of you."

Azulon didn't like the sound of it. He stared at his son, but kept silent.

Accepting that as permission, Iroh continued. "Realization of my vision to bring Ba Sing Se to her knees and claim victory has been elusive. I've been thinking that there may have been something I've missed. I'd like leave to extend my training, mediate and seek out the remaining dragons."

Azulon was surprised, but gave it some thought. "A quest for glory? Test your mettle against an original master? Conquer a dragon to gain his prowess and his power? Such a conquest would prove beneficial on many levels. There have been no sightings in a while. It will prove difficult to find one."

"Less difficult than finding the Avatar, I should think."

Azulon scoffed, "Hardly sound logic. But, I believe in your vision Iroh. You think this will help?"

"I do."

_It may. It may not. What's there to lose? Conquering a dragon would be heralded by the people as a great sign of fortune. It would bolster their morale. Anything Iroh asks of them they will give freely. It could be kept quiet so should there be no dragons there would be nothing lost. Let him try. Iroh has a good head on his shoulders and will quit when he deems it futile. If he succeeds, the benefits would be plentiful. As a side benefit, Iroh won't be able to interfere on Ozai's behalf. _

"When do you propose to do this?"

"I have some inquires to make first and I will take it from there."

"And what of Lu Ten? I thought you meant to look after him these next months before returning to the front."

"I will speak with him and perhaps he will take a liking to the Lady Ursa."

"Ursa?"

"Ozai's bride."

"Yes. Yes. Fine. Fine." Azulon did not mask his irritation. His thoughts were already taking a new direction and mapping out courses available to him. As soon as he heard the news of Ozai's defiance, he sent out spies to learn all they could about the other woman. He still needed to hear back from them in order to put together a plan. If he was to lose a pawn it would not be without gain.

"Thank you father. Would you like to accompany me and see your grandson?"

Azulon softened a bit, but was distracted nonetheless. "Not now. Go on. I have work to do. Yon Rha and his Southern Raiders have returned with a prisoner. He has to be debriefed." They embraced once more and Iroh was on his way.

Once in the outer corridor, Iroh let his fatigue show.

_That was too easy. What is he up to? Nothing is as it seems. First Ozai. Now father. Despite the good news, things do not sit right. Ozai in love? Father acquiescing so easily? I don't like it. Can't anyone be counted on to do as expected? Why must things get so complicated? _

Another shot of pain went through his head. This one stopped him in his tracks.

_Oh my head! First thing is first. I need to see about this headache and then see about Lu Ten. _

_. _

**Iroh's Office. **

Providence wasn't with Iroh. Lu Ten was on a field trip with his tutor and wouldn't be back for another hour or so. He returned to his office and found Mongke where he had left him. After a cup of tea to soothe his headache, he briefed him on his meeting with the Fire Lord.

"When will you be leaving General?"

"As soon as possible. I need you to return to the troops. Pull them back and head northeast to Taku. Meet up with Bujing's force. Reinforce him there. We need to take that center down to disrupt their supply lines. Send me word and keep me informed of how things go. I will join you as soon as possible. Oh and congratulations!"

"For what sir?"

"You've just made Lieutenant Colonel."

"Thank you sir!"

"Don't thank me. When you rise in ranks as your superiors fall in combat . . . . Well, just make sure you keep your head on your shoulders. And by the way, keep an eye out for talent. We need to recruit an elite team. We're going after Jeong Jeong after all."

"Sir? If Jeong Jeong doesn't want to be captured, he won't be."

"I know. Still, we must do our job, don't we Mongke?"

"Of course, sir."

"I've got another stop to make before seeking out my son. You go ahead and make your preparations for your return. Oh, and take that nuisance Zhao with you. Drop him off where he needs to be." _It best to keep him and Ozai separated. There's no telling what could happen if they were in each other's company for too long. _

"Yes sir."

.

**Fire Sage Temple – The library. **

"Prince Iroh! General. How may I be of assistance to you?"

"I'm looking for Master Kuzon."

"He is in his study. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes. Thank you." The novice bowed respectfully and waited for Iroh to return it before departing.

_If memory serves me right, it should be just beyond the outer corridor and to the right. It's been a long time since I have seen my old tutor. It's a wonder he is still alive. He is older than father. _

Iroh found him sitting behind his desk, eyes closed, looking very much at peace. Iroh hated to disturb him, but he hadn't come all this way for nothing.

"Master Kuzon? Master? May I enter?"

"Huh? Who is it? Oh, you. Come in if you must. What brings you here?"

It was not the sort of welcome Iroh was expecting. But then again, this was Kuzon he was dealing with. Iroh remembered him to be brusque, blunt and no-nonsense when he was his tutor. _Seems time hasn't softened him up._

"Master, it's Iroh."

"I know who you are imbecile. I'm old, not stupid!"

Iroh had to laugh. Not many could speak to him like that, and of those who could, none would dare, except Kuzon. It felt good to be in his old teacher's presence again. It was like coming home, or turning back time; being a kid again with nothing to worry about except passing exams and finding the courage to ask a girl for a dance.

"Why are you here?"

"Master, I've come for some help."

"Help? What kind of help would you need from me?"

"Master, I seek information about dragons."

"I see. You're going to hunt them too? Just like your grandfather? Going to kill the last one are you? Vanquish them from the face of the earth like your grandfather did the Air Nomads?"

"Master?" Kuzon's anger took Iroh by surprise. Never before had he spoken this way. Master Kuzon had been his tutor on many subjects: history, dragon lore, world mythology, classical literature, religion and the spirit world. In all the time he had studied under him, he had never known his Master to be bitter, nor have a strong opinion contrary to that of the Fire Lord and Fire Nation. What had changed?

"Master? What has happened that you speak so?"

"Everything and nothing!" Kuzon leaned forward in his seat, looking every bit the tired old man that he was. "I'm tired Iroh, so very tired; and so very ready to go. I'm dying and I can't wait to leave this world. But the spirits have denied me. They will not call me home yet. They are waiting for something. Something I must do before I pass."

"What Master?"

"Damn if I know! If I did, do you think I'd be hanging around here in the pain that I am in? And here you come to bother me." Kuzon stared at Iroh accusingly. "You're going to hunt them aren't you? Don't lie to me boy. You know I can tell when you are lying."

"It is my intention to find one and . . . ."

"And slay it. What for, Iroh? What for? You were one of my best students. And this is the path you have chosen for yourself? It disgusts me! Dragons, Iroh, are noble creatures. They are the original firebenders. Instead of showing them reverence and adoration, what do we do? We hunt them? What has our nation become? We destroy anything we can't control; anything we can't subjugate. Why?"

"Master, I don't understand. You never had a problem with our nation, or our cause before."

"I wasn't dying before! I had a family to protect, a family to support. I had to clothe them, feed them, educate them and keep them safe."

Iroh was taken aback by all of this. He had never seen this side of his beloved teacher. _Keep them safe? From us? From father? Did he fear for his family all that time? What was it like to keep your thoughts and opinions to yourself day in and out while tutoring the son of someone you opposed and feared? He speaks with such venom. Was it that bad? Are we that bad? _

Hesitantly, Iroh asked,"Master? Where is your family now?"

Kuzon let out a sad laugh and his eyes became unfocused. "They're gone. Innocents. They lived in the colony of Gwangju. They came under attack from Earth Kingdom forces. There was heavy fighting. There was nothing left. Nothing. If it wasn't crushed, it was burned. There was left nothing for me to bury.

I've kept it inside all these years. The anguish this nation has caused me, even from the start.

Did I ever tell you . . . ? No I wouldn't have told you. It would have been dangerous. But, I've nothing left to hide. I'm no longer afraid of repercussions. What can they possibly do to me now when I have nothing?"

Kuzon smiled as he thought of Aang, his best friend from another life time; a life in which the horrors of war had not invaded the borders of childhood; when friendship between an airbender and a firebender was not unheard of or forbidden. It was the time before Sozin and his comet.

Master Kuzon's thoughts spilled over into spoken words. "He was an airbender and my best friend. He and I got in and out of so much trouble together. Once, we even saved a dragon's egg from poachers." Kuzon's smile grew larger as he remembered their adventure. "We pretended to be a dragon and recovered the egg."

"Begging your pardon Master, but how does one pretend to be a dragon?"

Kuzon said conspiratorially, "You keep out of sight and fan the flames." He gave Iroh a wink and flashed a smile. Then he grew sad again. He continued in a wistful manner. "But he's gone now, along with all his brothers and sisters, slaughtered. All of them slaughtered by Sozin; not even the Avatar survived."

They both fell silent. The awkwardness between them stretched. _What now? I can't ask what I came here for. This day is not turning out like I thought it would. _

"I have an idea Iroh. Do you want to hear it?" Master Kuzon seemed very pleased with his idea and was nearly bouncing up and down in his seat in anticipation of sharing it. "Perhaps you were meant to visit. I'm thinking that maybe I should tell you things that I've been keeping a secret for all these years. Perhaps that is what I am meant to do and then I can rest. What do you think Iroh? Will you hear me out? Will you listen and keep an open mind? Will you try?"

Iroh confessed, "Today is not going as I had planned. I already see my brother and father in a different light. Something does not seem right."

"That is because everything is wrong! The world is out of balance. Without the Avatar, we have to depend on ourselves to restore balance. This war, it's been going on for too long. Someone has to end it. Your father won't live forever, Iroh. You have to help bring balance to the world."

Iroh began to protest. "Master, I just can't . . . ."

"Quiet and listen to what I say. You came to learn where to look for the dragons, yes? I will tell you. But I warn you. Do not seek them unless you are ready to be judged. Set your mind straight and steel yourself in all matters. They can smell your fear. They will know your heart. You cannot go to them as a Prince of the Fire Nation, nor as one of its generals who is guilty of crimes against the world. You must go as yourself. You must discover who that is and be true to yourself."

"I don't understand."

"You will. Now listen. There isn't much time. I grow tired, so very tired."

.

Iroh listened to his old teacher. He learned a great many things about dragons and how they passed along their knowledge of firebending to the Sun Warriors. He learned that there are the doors to the spirit world that one could pass through if they knew how. He learned of a society that existed to promote and share knowledge among all nations. He was given a Pai Sho tile. It was the White Lotus. It was familiar to him, but now it held a different significance.

He thanked and bid his teacher goodbye before departing for the palace. His thoughts were heavy with everything that had happened that day and all that he had learned.

It was nightfall. He had missed Lu Ten's return from his outing. He would be in bed by now. _Tomorrow. I will spend tomorrow with him. I'll get something to eat and then turn in. Tomorrow I will start anew. _

.

Kuzon lay in bed. Satisfied that he had done what was needed of him and hoping that it was not in vain; that it had not fallen on deaf ears.

_The dragons will judge him. If he proves worthy, he'll live. If not . . . . I hope I am not wrong about that boy. What comes to pass shall come to pass. I'm ready now. _

Kuzon close his eyes for the last time and passed into the spirit world while he slept.

.

**Tako, Island of Kume.**

Ozai was uncomfortable. His thoughts were in disarray. He was conflicted over what happened on Ember Island. _Maybe it was a mistake. I acted rashly and imagined everything. _

He waited in the sitting room for the servant to return. He had taken off to find the master of the house. Apparently, he had arrived early. They weren't expecting him till tomorrow.

"Ozai!" It was Ursa. She was running to him.

A smile broke on Ozai's face. The tension that had built since he last saw her left him immediately. He felt it again. The peace, happiness and hope that had been missing when he was at home had returned threefold.

She fell into his waiting arms. He whispered into her hair, "I wasn't dreaming. I thought that maybe I had imagined it all."

She laughed into his shoulder. "Me too. I was so afraid."

All the doubt and worry that had plagued the couple while apart had vanished. They stood in each other's arms content to be reunited.

.

Tamiko and Ichiro stood in a corner and watched their daughter run into the Prince's waiting arms. Tamiko leaned into her husband, her eyes imploring. When he did not answer, she spoke. "Do you think it will be alright?"

"I don't know. But have you ever seen her happier?"

Tamiko closed her eyes. _When love is real it finds a way. Let love find a way. Let it be real. _

.

Though his hosts were cautious, Prince Ozai was greeted most graciously. Anyone else might have missed the couple's underlying tension, himself included had it not been for Ursa's confession. He noted they way they stole glances at each other and the way they watched their daughter for reactions.

For her part, Ursa was happy to be with Ozai again. Her smile grew when she saw that her parents were giving him an honest try. It grew larger as Ozai tried to put them at ease. Things were going well. Here, with them was not the Fire Nation Prince, but a man; just flesh and blood without all the notoriety which they had associated with the Royal Family. They were moving from merely being civil to each other to actually engaging each other in candid conversation.

Ursa's happiness encouraged Ozai and his smile grew larger as well. _She is the magic I've been missing in my life. If this is love, then it is no wonder that father and Iroh have been miserable without it. Iroh was far more pleasant when Akemi was alive. Now here I am with a love of my own and life has purpose again. _

If those who knew Ozai were there to witness his behavior, they would have said that he was so taken with Lady Ursa that he literally forgot himself. So removed was he from his own world that gone was his usual objectivity and detachment from everything around him which served to make him superior in analytical arguments and in hard-line decisions. The longer he was in her company the less of the Prince remained.

Ozai excused himself and Ursa then led her to the garden to speak privately.

"Everything happened so fast. That night at the theatre I announced our engagement to your friends and now here I am ready to ask for your hand in marriage. Before I do so, I thought I'd ask you. We barely know each other."

Ursa's eyes shone with love. Now that her parents had met Ozai, her trepidation was gone. She was naturally optimistic and a hopeless romantic. She was not a child, but a grown woman. True she was inexperienced in love, but she could tell Ozai was as well. Both lonely and desiring love, they met on the night of the Summer Solstice on a beautiful beach on Ember Island under the watchful gaze of the moon. Their meeting seemed fated; their love destined. Though they were rushing into things, it felt natural.

"We don't know each other, but that is easily remedied. Go on. Ask me." She looked up at him expectantly as she flashed him a dazzling smile.

_Minx. She's intoxicating. _"Even with our family histories?" He asked but he didn't care anymore. He would make her his.

"Yes. Ask me," she said seductively, her eye lids half closed.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." It was spoken breathlessly. A thrill of joy shot through Ozai. He reeled her in her, pressed her tightly against him and kissed her hard. It was dizzying. It was still there; the passion which threatened their reason.

They were going to go through with it, with their eyes open and every intention of making it work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Anybody remember Kuzon?

Anyhow, this is the set up. They meet. They fall in love. They marry and then . . . [cue suspenseful music] _da da daaaa_. We all know what happens.

Now I need your help. I have a wee bout of writer's block. I can't seem to transition from what I've written so far to where I want to get, which is to Zuko, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. I know what I want to do with the kids. (That sounds sinister. I don't mean it that way.) I need a way to bridge the adults' story with the kids' story and not take forever doing it. Thought provoking questions kick start my imagination. So let's hear it. Anyone? Anyone?

I want to thank Alabaster86, TheRealSamusAran, LifeTimesWorth, Loopy777, munchydino12 and Ocheeva: Thank you!  
>Thank you! I really appreciate your comments and that you take the time to review!<p>

Please review. Anyone?

;)

Private Fire


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow! The title works on two levels.

.

"I have never known my brother to regret anything."  
>Iroh re Ozai, <em>Winter Solstice Part 2<em>

"My brother is not the understanding type."  
>Iroh re Ozai, <em>Avatar State<em>

"He had a complicated past. Family tradition, I guess."  
>Zuko re Iroh, <em>Firebending Masters<em>

_._

I do not own ATLA.

You know the drill - reader discretion is advised.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Nation: Perspectives <strong>

**Chapter 6: Family Matters **

General Iroh, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and fire bending master, looked over his shoulder as he ran over the hill. His opponent was quickly gaining on him. His adversary held his fist before his open palm and followed through in perfect form. He delivered a fireless volley just as the luckless general turned around. It hit him directly in the chest and he went down flat on his back.

"I got you, dad," laughed Lu Ten just before he took a flying leap and landed squarely across his father's belly. Father and son convulsed with laughter till tears ran down their faces.

_Life is good,_ thought Iroh. _I only wish that I had more time to spend with Lu Ten. Each time I go away I miss so much. It seems like only yesterday he was learning to walk. Now look at him. He's grown so big. He'll be this age only once and I am going to miss it. _Iroh grimaced at the thought of leaving Lu Ten again.

"Dad, what's that look for?"

"What look?" The general sat up and gazed at his son.

"This one." Lu Ten made a funny face which was supposed to be an imitation of his father's winced look. He had scrunched up his face so forcibly it was comical. Iroh did his best not to laugh, failed and let out a snort. He composed himself quickly.

"Oh. That one, huh?" Iroh smiled at his son. _How will I miss you, my little one. _ "I was just thinking that it is about time we head back. Lo and Li are probably wondering where we have disappeared to."

Disappointment marred Lu Ten's features which were matched by his whine. "Aww, do we have to?"

He was thoroughly enjoying his day with his father. It was not often that he was able to spend this much time with him as he was often in meetings and working behind closed doors.

"It's best we return," Iroh said gently.

Lu Ten suddenly brightened. The twinkle was back in his eyes. "Cook was baking fire cakes when we left. Maybe they'll be ready. Do you think we can have some before dinner? _Please?_"

Iroh watched his son's expressive features which changed to match his mood as he spoke. His heart ached as that old familiar and dreaded feeling of loss washed over him. Being an only parent and absent father softened Iroh towards Lu Ten. He found that more often than not, he had to reign himself in, so as not to spoil him. "Of course we can, but we cannot have too many. We still have to finish dinner. If we don't," he warned, "Cook will be offended and she will not make any more cakes for us, will she?"

His son thought it over for a moment and responded, "Affirmative," looking very much like a little soldier. "We'll eat the cakes and stuff ourselves with dinner even if it hurts." He seemed very satisfied with his plan.

Iroh chuckled and playfully ruffled his son's hair. "That is not what I meant, you rascal. We'll have one fire cake before dinner."

"Only one?" pouted Lu Ten.

Iroh laughed. He had few pleasures left to him and Lu Ten was the brightest of them. He ruffled his son's hair affectionately and gave in just a little.

"Two. No more. Come. Let us get started."

On the way back, Lu Ten launched into the story of how the twins had taken the blame for his bringing a cat into the palace. He had been feeding the stray for a while and had finally coaxed her inside the palace walls without anyone noticing. He had successfully stowed the cat in his room for a while, but then she got away. Unfortunately the cat had sped off to explore and turned up in the throne room where havoc ensued.

Iroh listened with only half an ear, his thoughts drifting onto different subjects. In two week's time he would leave for the Earth Kingdom and resume command of the battalions. His plans to seek out the dragons were on hold for now. He had dallied at the palace long enough and it was high time he resumed his duty. He had stayed for Master Kuzon's funeral and then found himself reluctant to leave after the arrival of Ozai's bride. For all that Ozai thought he could handle their father on his own, things generally went better when Iroh ran a little interference.

As it turned out, the land dispute among the nobles required extra attention from the Fire Lord, which served to sour him against his then future daughter-in-law. Many saw Isao's surrender of his lands to the crown as excessive. If Isao, who held the Fire Lord's favor, could be coerced to do such a thing, what would be asked of them? It made them anxious. The union of Ozai and Lady Miu was supposed to help avert such problems. Ozai's failure to deliver on that was not just another strike against him; it was now also a strike against his chosen lady. Added to the Fire Lord's displeasure was Ozai and Ursa's disregard for a traditional courtship and their short engagement. Their hasty wedding only encouraged rumors that the two of them had an affair which forced the Prince's hand. At the time, Iroh did not know what to make of it. The gossip seemed validated by the couple's actions. It was only after meeting Lady Ursa that he began to understand what had come over Ozai, and his desire to bind her to him.

Iroh likened Lady Ursa to a rare flower, unspoiled by the ways of the court and untainted by the affects of the war. He found her very refreshing. _A man could forget himself in her arms. No doubt Ozai does. His composure has been different ever since her arrival. Ozai is so smitten with her that he is almost tolerable. She has a way with him, I'll give her that. She is a beauty with strength of character_. The general smiled at the thought of his brother finally having met his match. He saw Ursa as the one person who could possibly draw Ozai out from his negative existence and help him see things positively.

He turned his attention back to his son. _He'll be six soon enough. I am going to miss that too. Every time I have to leave, it gets harder to say goodbye. Hmm? What's that he said? _

"Dad! You're not listening."

"I'm sorry. I promise I will pay more attention." Iroh put on an exaggerated contrite face which brought a peal of laughter from Lu Ten.

Lu Ten continued to smile. Satisfied that he had his father's attention he started another story. He saved the best one for last. This one involved a maid, one of the guards, and a rather curious game of hide-and-go-seek. Iroh's eyes grew wide. "They did what?" Lu Ten repeated himself easily enough. Unlike the adult, he remained unalarmed. Apparently, a lot was lost on the five year old. Nonetheless, Iroh would get a hold of the two and put a stop to their antics before his son, or anyone else, caught on.

They made their way back to the palace in that manner, trading stories back and forth. To their delight, the cook had fire cakes waiting for them.

.

Being that it was only the two of them, they took their meal in the kitchen. Iroh discovered that Lu Ten spent a lot of time there. Lo and Li, though strict on some matters, were lenient on others. Apparently the twins allowed Lu Ten free time after his lessons. They also allowed him to choose how he was to occupy himself. Naturally he gravitated towards the kitchen. The wonderful aromas were a siren song to his senses. He was rewarded for paying heed to the call with sweets prepared by the cook especially for him. Iroh could not blame him. It was too much temptation for a little boy to resist.

After dinner Iroh took his son to the parlor where he kept his Pai Sho set. _It's about time I introduce him to the game. After all I was playing since I was about his age. Ah, those are good memories. Spending time with mother; learning to play from her. She had always insisted that I do my best. _He remembered how she would feign offence when he accused him of letting him win. Iroh let out a small chuckle which slowly gave way to melancholy_. _ Memories were catching up with him.

_I had hoped that Lu Ten would be spending time with his mother as I had with mine. It would have been nice, at least through his early years. Ah, Akemi. She had a good heart. She would have been wonderful with him. Different from mother, true; Akemi would not have been able to teach him what mother taught me, but there are tutors for that. However, I am away so often. Lo and Li, as good as they are, are poor substitutes for Akemi. Still, they practically raised Ozai. _

Curiosity got the better of him. "How have things been with your uncle?"

"Uncle Ozai? Fine."

"Do you spend time with him when I am away?"

"Uh-huh."

"What do you two do?"

"Things."

Iroh watched as Lu Ten played with the Pai Sho pieces, lining them up and arbitrarily moving them around. He found it astounding how much work it was to get information out of the boy. _Here I am, the nation's most celebrated general, future conqueror of Ba Sing Se and I can't get a straight answer out of a five year old. _Refusing to be flummoxed by his son, he tried a different approach.

"Lu Ten. Look at me. I want you to tell me what you do when you are with your uncle."

"I watch him draw. He helps me with my characters. He tells me stories." Iroh pondered this. _Draw? Must be his designs; the ones that come to me by way of Qin. He thinks I don't know. Father doesn't, but Qin is not intelligent enough to produce such things on his own. _

Lu Ten began to bounce up and down on his seat, excitement evident in his voice. "But it's better when Aunt Ursa is around. We have tea. She reads to me. We play pretend and lots of good stuff."

"Aunt Ursa?" _Of course she is. _Despite her addition to the family, Iroh had not yet made the association. A new pang of jealousy hit him. While he was away, it would be Ozai and Ursa who would see his son grow up. He groaned. _I can't afford thoughts like this. _

"Daddy? Have some tea. It's really good. It will help your tummy feel better. I really like the blends you brought back from the Earth Kingdom."

Lu Ten's concern for him touched him and he was glad that the youngster could not read his mind. So much was still beyond him and should be kept from him till he was much older; everything from the reality of war to the workings of their dysfunctional family. He should remain innocent as long as reasonably possible. But who was to say when that was? He would not be there to make that decision. It was not Lo and Li's place. Father was too far removed. That left Ozai and Ursa. _I don't like it. If only Akemi were alive . . . . Enough of these thoughts! _

"I'm glad you like the tea. Now, about Pai Sho. Has anyone taught you anything about it?"

"Uh-uh."

"You know your grandmother taught me how to play."

"Uh-huh."

Iroh laughed. "You know you are too cute for your own good?" His son blinked at him innocently which caused Iroh to laugh in earnest.

"Let's begin with the tiles. We have three types. The flower tiles, the non-flower tiles and the special tiles." Iroh launched into an explanation of the tiles and the rules associated with them. Lu Ten followed as best he could, but he was tired and uninterested. His father could see his eyes glazing over, but continued nonetheless.

"This is the knotweed tile. It is representative of our nation."

"The Fire Nation? It doesn't look anything like that would represent our nation. It would have been better if they had a fire rose or a fire lily on it. At least then it would have the word "fire" in the name."

"Ah, but you underestimate the knotweed. Do you know anything about it?"

"It's kinda pretty. Gardener Hinata points it out to me when we go on our nature walks."

This was yet another surprise for Iroh and he grew concerned. _What goes on while I'm away?_ "You went off the palace grounds with the gardener?"

"Uh-huh." This time Lu Ten notice his father's disapproval and quickly amended, "Lo and Li were with us, and so were those guards that I'm not supposed to notice."

"Hmm." _Lo and Li again, huh? I'm going to have a little talk with those two. What do they think they are doing, taking him outside the palace walls? With the gardener, no less? He may be five, but he'll be the crown prince one day. They weren't so indulgent of Ozai. _Again, Iroh halted his line of thought. _What am I thinking? I'm tired. I have lots to do before I leave and no time to do it in. Lu Ten falls behind when he should be first on my list. The best people are in charge of his care. I rely on them. I have to trust their judgment. Yet, I am jealous of them because they can spend time with him and watch him grow. _

"They were pretty."

"Lo and Li?" Iroh's face scrunched up in surprise. _Well they were . . . once. _

Lu Ten giggled. "Naw dad. Yuck! The flowers. The ones on the knotweed. They were tiny, but bunched up together they were really pretty. Hinata would not let me bring any with us. He said that it would take over the garden."

"Ah, yes." Iroh was pleased to be back on a familiar topic. "The knotweed does not look like much to you. Though, as you put it, the fire rose and fire lily have the word "fire" in their name, it is the knotweed that is fierce. When it comes to survival it is tenacious. Once it takes root it will spread like wildfire, claiming its territory and forcing others out."

"Wow! I didn't know that. It _is_ like the Fire Nation. Like our march for civilization." Lu Ten picked up the piece and studied it reverently.

Iroh was astonished and unsettled by his son's insight. Unbidden, Master Kuzon's words rushed back to him in a jumble. _What was it he said? He had spoken about the Pai Sho tiles. Most specifically about the white lotus, but he had gone through each of the non-flower tiles in turn. The knotweed was the Fire Nation, invasive and unrelenting. The wheel was representative of the Air Nomads, spinning like wind and moving as it pleased. The boat was for the Water Tribes, ever changing like the tides pushing and pulling. Then there was the rock tile. It was unmovable, much like the people of the Earth Kingdom. What else? I'm already forgetting what he said._

_His focus was mainly on the white lotus tile. Why? The white lotus is one of two special Pai Sho tiles. Master Kuzon compared me to the other tile, the white dragon. Yin he called me. Without a yang I lack balance. Without balance, he said I would not pass the dragon's test. So, the white lotus is supposed to be the yang to my yin? But he wasn't talking about the tile itself, was he? I have to find the white lotus he said, but . . . he gave me the tile. No, that's not it. Somehow the tile is supposed to help me find the white lotus . . . . Find the white lotus . . . which is the tile. I'm going around in circles again. _

He took a deep breath and started the though process again.

_What is the white lotus? It is a Pai Sho tile that can create harmony with the flower tiles. So if I find the white lotus, I find harmony. It is either a bad riddle or the ramblings of an old man faced with his death. Both ways it is cryptic, and I have no time for this. _He paused and tried again. _I understand how the game works, how the tiles work on the board, but what has this to do with men? And what of that society he spoke of? What have they to do with the tile? _

Kuzon's words came again, "Seek them out. Much you will learn."_ Seek the group. Where? I know where to look for the dragons, which I cannot face until I am balanced. In order to be balanced I must use the white lotus tile to achieve harmony. Bah! The best plan I can come up with is to learn more about the tile. Perhaps seek information from those who play Pai Sho. It's a start. _

Just then, Iroh regarded the board differently. Iroh turned his head as if it would help things come into focus. _It's more than just a game of strategy._ _It's a way of life? Hmm. The tile may lead me to what I need to learn after all. _The thought was elusive and it fled from him like water in his hands. He was tired and could not fully grasp it at the best of times. Iroh shook his head. He found his conversation with Master Kuzon baffling and only thought upon it occasionally because it would produce the most agonizing headaches. Much of it conflicted with what he knew to be real and what was fact. _It doesn't fit in with my vision, which I know to be true. I've felt it to be so since I had it and that certainty has never left me. _

_Hmm? _Iroh snapped out of his thoughts to find Lu Ten frowning at him.

"You're doing it again."

"Oh, I'm sorry." It was true. He would often drift off in thought. Apologizing for it and promising not to do it again would be pointless. He'd only wind up doing it again and breaking promises was not something he liked to do.

Lu Ten's yawn signaled that it was time for bed.

"I see you are as tired as I am. Come. It is well past your bedtime."

.

Father and son were walking side by side to Lu Ten's room. The little prince's steps faltered and his pace grew slower. _Poor boy has tired himself out,_ thought Iroh. He was about to pick him up when a messenger materialized from the shadows.

"General," he called and remained at attention till he was acknowledged.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Lu Ten was his priority and he wanted to get him to bed quickly.

"I really don't know sir," was the reply.

Iroh was displeased, but took the scroll he was offered and began to read.

Lu Ten looked up and frowned. His father had disappeared. In his place was another man who was somewhat familiar to him, but still it was not his father. This man held an air of authority and commanded thousands. This man scared him almost about as much as grandfather did. He knew it was still him, but he didn't like it when he changed into the General. The man who played battle with him and told him stories about the war was not the man who stood addressing the messenger. Lu Ten usually did not see that side of his father during his short visits. He was not like grandfather who was the Fire Lord all of the time.

The General quickly spoke with the messenger and tucked the scroll inside his robes. He turned to Lu Ten to find that he was examining his shoes. He mistook his son's actions for confirmation that he was more than ready for bed. Taking him by the hand, they made their way to Lu Ten's chamber.

.

Iroh spoke as they went about the bedtime routine, keeping it light and going over the events of the day. Lu Ten remained silent throughout. Once tucked in, Iroh gave him a kiss on his forehead and would have bid him goodnight, except for the fact that his son would not make eye contact.

"Lu Ten? Is there something wrong? What is on your mind?"

Lu Ten turned on his side and snuggled deeper into the pillow. He didn't want to address it. He knew it was inevitable. He didn't have to hear the exchange between the General and the messenger, or read the contents of the scroll, to know that his father was leaving him again. For some reason, he had thought that this time he was going to stay. Things were beginning to flow nicely. When he was not with his tutors, Lo or Li, he was with his father, his uncle or his new aunt. Things were good. Now it would fall apart again. Maybe if he ignored it, the pain wouldn't come until he had to say goodbye. Then he could pretend to be strong and act as if it were nothing. Once his father was gone, he could sit in his room and cry. He closed his eyes tight and pretended to be asleep.

Iroh noted the way his son had curled up tightly. Although he was facing away from him, he was able to see the tracks of his tears.

_The time has come. This will be hard for both of us._

"Lu Ten?"

When he did not respond, Iroh gently turned him over to face him. Lu Ten gave up his pretense, bolted up and grabbed his father in a tight hug.

"My boy, it's alright. It's alright. It won't be forever. I will be back as soon as I can. I promise."

Lu Ten was pressed tightly against his father and his words were muffled in his clothes so that Iroh could not make out what he was saying. Reluctantly Iroh pulled his son from him. He looked at him and waited for him to start again.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know. I'd rather not leave you, but you understand that I must and why."

"Yes, sir."

It tore at Iroh's heart. When he was a child, he had his mother. His father was free to do as he needed. It was only when he was older that he spent any substantial amount of time with his father. He was able to learn from him, to converse and interact with him on a level that his father was comfortable with. Never had his own father had to stoop down to the level of a child. He did not know the heartache that Iroh was going through. He would not understand. It tore at Iroh's soul that Akemi was not with them. Though their marriage was arranged, she was a sweet lady and a good companion. He missed her company, but mostly he missed that she was not there for their son. He had hoped that Lu Ten would grow up as he did, with the pleasure and benefit of having a mother like he did.

_So much to think about; so much to consider. It can drive a man crazy. There isn't enough time. Once the walls come down, once the war is over, and then perhaps I can spend more time with him. Perhaps I can remarry. In the meantime, there is nothing more to do. _

"You know it won't be forever. I'll come home soon enough." He repeated himself as there was nothing more to say.

"I'll be fine dad,"he lied and gave his father a small smile.

"Go to sleep now. Pleasant dreams."

"Good night, daddy." Iroh bent over again and gave his son a kiss on the forehead. Lu Ten smiled and immediately went to sleep.

Iroh sat by his bedside for a few minutes watching him sleep. That Lu Ten had reacted so; made it apparent that he was subconsciously gearing up for what awaited him. He'd have to leave sooner than the thought. There was no time to prepare Lu Ten for goodbyes. He'd leave in two day's time. Tomorrow he'd have to say goodbye and spend the remainder of his time at home making ready his departure.

.

It was a beautiful day and Lady Ursa was looking forward to spending time in the Palace garden until her husband was free to join her for lunch. She had planned to find a good place to read her favorite novel, Love Amongst the Dragons, and decided that the pond was just the place. However, she changed direction when she noticed that Prince Lu Ten was seated behind the fountain. _Strange,_ she thought to herself, _you would think he was hiding. _In fact, he could not be seen except from within the garden.

"Good morning. May I join you?" Ursa expected the youngster to be happy to see her, being that was his usual reaction to her. They had instantly taken to each other upon meeting several months ago. Since then, whenever he was free, he would follow her around like a puppy and she would have to think of new ways to entertain him. She enjoyed his company so much, she often found herself daydreaming about what her own children would be like. Today, however, his reaction baffled her. He looked up at her and then quickly looked away. At first she thought that he wanted to be alone and didn't want to say so. Then she noticed his sad disposition.

She kneeled before her young nephew. "Lu Ten? Is there something wrong?"

He hugged his knees and buried his head in his arms. His little form was shaking. _He is crying._

"Oh, Lu Ten." Ursa dropped her book, quickly drew him into her arms and started to rock him gently. "What is it? Are you hurt? Please tell me."

The young prince buried himself in her robes. She allowed him to stay that way till he was comfortable enough to tell her what happened. He didn't pull away.

Through broken sobs, he confessed, "I am afraid. A prince is not supposed to be afraid. A prince is supposed to be brave."

Ursa looked around to see if there was anything that she might have missed. Nothing seemed out of place. And she could not recall anything ever bothering him before. _What could he possibly be afraid of? _

"That's a silly thing to think. Everyone is afraid at some point and being brave does not mean that you are not afraid. You are brave when you face what you are afraid of in spite of it." She studied the little boy in her arms. He seemed to have calmed down a bit so she pressed a little. "Will you tell me what you are afraid of? Maybe I can help."

His golden eyes shimmered with tears. Lu Ten began in a rush because he knew if he did not do so he would never get it out. "Father is going back to the war. What if he doesn't come back?" His voice rose in pitch as he spoke, indicating his rising panic. "What if he gets killed? What will I do without him? I have no mother. I'll have no father. I can't make him stay. He wants to go and there is nothing I can do to make him stay."

Ursa was immediately overwhelmed not only with concern for her nephew, but also with the realization that she was out of her depth. She had no idea how to address this. She knew that General Iroh was in command of the Fire Nation forces and that they were ready to make their push northeast towards Ba Sing Se. Though there was much he attended to while at home, he was under tremendous pressure to return to his forces. Ozai had told her that he had not planned to take such an extended leave and that he had overstayed his visit by months. Hope as they might, there was nothing they could do to prevent his return to the Earth Kingdom.

"Have you spoken to your father about this?"

"No," he replied in a small voice. He was sniffling, but the tears had stopped.

_Of course he hasn't. He's afraid of being seen as weak. It seems to be a common condition among the men in this family. Damn Azulon and his brutal ways. Damn Iroh for following his example. _

She was slowly coming to grasp the family dynamics and it upset her greatly. Upon her arrival at the palace she had noticed the change in Ozai. Generally he would be fine, but the instant the Fire Lord was mentioned he became rigid. It was even worse when he was in his presence. She knew her husband abhorred his father, but she was surprised to learn how much so and that the animosity ran both ways. From what she knew of father and son, she was willing to bet that Azulon perpetuated it and that Ozai unfailingly reacted to it, thereby creating a vicious cycle. She was also beginning to appreciate her mother's position on the royal family. Though her mother had hesitantly given their marriage her blessing, she still feared the worst. As it turned out, she was right about the Fire Lord. Ursa intended to find out if the same applied to the Crown Prince. Until this point, she saw General Iroh as the dutiful son and exemplary leader of their nation's forces. Despite their ideological differences, she had no objection to him. However, she was still sorting through what Ozai had told her and what she was learning first hand.

"Sweetheart? Look at me. It is perfectly natural for you to worry about your father. What he does is dangerous. But dear, there are many men, good men, who protect him and fight alongside him. Now, I don't know what is going to happen, but I think we should talk to your father. I think he deserves to know how you feel and you need to hear from him . . . ."

She let her sentence hang awkwardly. _Need to hear from him what? That he won't die? That he won't be injured? Agni, the poor child. _She closed her eyes and reeled Lu Ten into a fierce hug. She shuddered to think about it.

Her small village of Taku was virtually closed off to the world for a long time. To them, loosing people to the war was not a fact of life. The war itself seemed so distant. Having a legend like Master Piandao nearby only seemed to romanticize and glorify the war. The harsh realities of war were nonexistent to them. Though she had strong feelings about her grandfather, the war itself was not something she comprehended beyond what they've been taught. The need for it and their persistence of it was lost on her, but she did not actively oppose it. Only now, did she have a stake in it, and not for herself, but for the child she held in her arms. She staved off thoughts about her own children. She did not want to think what it would mean to them. Ozai was not an officer. He did not fight in the war. His participation was more political and behind the scenes. Who knew what the future would bring?

"Why don't we go inside and find Lo and Li?" Her thought was to leave him in their care and seek out Ozai. She would tell him what happened and then determine how best to approach the General.

"Can we go see Cook instead?" Excitement and hope laced his voice.

Puzzled, she asked, "Are you hungry?"

"No, but I always feel better around her. She gives me treats and I can help her by lighting the fires. She says I am useful to have around."

Ursa chuckled in spite of the situation. He appeared much better. It was as if the little drama had never happened. _How do they do that? They push down their emotions and stow them away so no one can see them. If I hadn't caught him off guard, would he have ever mentioned it? No one would be the wiser and the pain would still be there festering and poisoning him from within. This is nonsense! How can people live like this? _

Ursa had always been a passionate person. It was a source of trouble for her in her youth. When she had felt strongly about something, she'd say so and take a stand. It didn't matter how trivial it was or that she was making a big deal over something that one could easily compromise on. She'd rush into things and most times it made matters worse. It took a long time for her father's words to sink in and to learn that he was right. Countless times he had told her to stop, appraise things carefully, stop again, take another look, calm down and look at things again. Once she started to put his advice into practice, she found that things were resolved more easily and sometimes to her satisfaction.

_Am I making more of this than it is? But what if Iroh doesn't come home? What then? What would become of Lu Ten? No. This can't be ignored. _She resolved to seek out Ozai.

"Very well. Let's go see Cook. You can keep her company while I go see your uncle."

.

After Lu Ten convinced Ursa that he would be fine in Cook's care, she went in search of Ozai. As she navigated her way through the palace corridors, she noted the increased activity. In addition to servants and guards, messengers and soldiers were shuttling between destinations unknown to her. Every so often she would catch a fragment of conversation. From what she could piece together she determined that General Iroh would be leaving the palace today. That information drove her forward, the urgency of her mission amplified.

She found her husband in his office. Insisting that she speak to him at once she practically chased out the aides who were with him. Puzzled, but clearly out-ranked, they had wordlessly looked to Prince Ozai for instructions. He gave a slight nod of his head and they departed. Ursa missed the exchange and simply closed the door behind them.

Ozai listened as his wife told him about Lu Ten's outburst in the garden. All the while, he watched as she spoke and took appraisal of her. _Graceful, determined, intelligent, not easily intimidated; very good. However, she is highly opinionated and she easily distracts me. Not so good; the former for her sake and the latter for mine. _

There was a long pause after she had finished talking. Ursa, who had been pacing back and forth, finally turned to look at Ozai. It was a moment before he spoke. "What is it that you wish?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Ozai considered her again. _Once agitated, her thinking is clouded. She is very emotional and rash in action. _

"No. Not at all. Iroh is leaving for the front. Lu Ten is upset. What is obvious is that you wish me to do something, but for the life of me I cannot tell what that is."

"_Ozai_, he is your nephew." She stomped her foot down in frustration. Was she going to have to spell it out for him?

"Yes, but I cannot change the fact that Iroh is leaving, and Lu Ten isn't going to feel any differently about it. He will learn how to deal with it in due time."

"Learn how to deal with it?" _This is unbelievable!_ "How can you stand there and tell me that a five year old child has _learn-how-to-deal_ with his father going off to war and the possibility that he may not return as if it were nothing?"

"It is a fact of life. He will adjust."

"_Ozai_!"

"Ursa," he said sternly. "This is not in our control. Iroh is not going to stay behind just because his son doesn't want him to leave. He is in command of our forces and even the few soldiers more senior than he answer to him. Iroh is second only to the Fire Lord."

"Ozai," she marched up to him and matched him in tone and posture. "I'm not suggesting that we keep the General here, but that we help Lu Ten handle this better, as well as plan for his care going forward, especially if something were to happen to your brother."

"What can happen?" he drawled bitterly, "The walls haven't fallen yet."

Ursa glared at him. It was not the first time she heard the reference to Iroh's ordained defeat of Ba Sing Se in such a manner. In her mind, that damned vision was the most crucial issue upon which the sibling rivalry was based. Ozai resented the fact that Iroh is heralded as the conqueror of the Earth Kingdom without having accomplished it. She observed that most people thought Iroh could do no wrong. Among the General's men, he was regarded as a living legend. She did not fault Ozai for being bitter, but this wasn't about him. It was about Lu Ten. She took up a defiant pose; crossed her arms and continued to stare her husband down.

_She is stubborn and unrelenting. "_Seriously Ursa, Iroh is well protected . . . ."

She cut in, "He's not invincible."

"_And_," he raised his voice and continued, "He _is_ the Crown Prince. It is not as if he will be among the foot soldiers. As far as Lu Ten's care, he has Lo and Li, just as I did."

"They are too old to care for him properly and a child should have both parents. Lo and Li are too far removed and emotionally uninvolved to be both father and mother to him. It's no way for a child to grow up, detached from family and the love they provide."

"It was good enough for me," he said tersely, his voice low and dangerous. His defenses were up. He had a predatory look about him warning everyone to take care.

_Agni! The man is an emotional minefield. I've stumbled upon yet another mine. _

She pressed on nonetheless. "Then you know what it's like. Do you think Lu Ten should suffer the same as you? We are his aunt and uncle."

Ozai calmed himself. He could see where things were going and changed his approach. "I was Lu Ten's companion on and off. The age difference makes it a challenge. I have my responsibilities and he has his schedule to keep. His day is filled with lessons, training and whatever else Lo and Li deemed necessary. That leaves little time for interaction. It was the same between Iroh and me." He paused and looked away. "Perhaps worse, as Iroh is much older than me and he was off proving himself in the war."

Ozai is aware that his resentment comes through in his voice and that his pain is on display for the world to see. _Damn it. What is it about her that renders me so? I leave myself open; make myself vulnerable. That is an invitation for an attack._ He learned very young that if such a chance was given, it was taken. Like opportunistic predators, his rivals, his teachers, and his father, all saw his weak spots and in turn took their shots. The more cognizant of this he grew the more care he took. It was exhausting at first, but it became second nature to him. Then prey became predator. He started to read them better than they ever read him. He saw their weaknesses, but instead of hitting the mark as they did, he bid his time. He tucked the information away. He did not need to do anything with it, but if a situation ever came up and he needed to strike, he'd be armed. He'd take aim and bring his opponent down swiftly and permanently.

He could be cruel like that. It was not difficult for him. He accepted it as part of who he is. It gave him an edge and made him superior. It made him feel powerful. Only recently was that not enough. He felt unfulfilled and lost. He craved more. It was then that he met Ursa. She was like an answer to an unknown prayer. At once, she was relief from a dark existence and a soothing salve to a wound. He welcomed her into his life. He lusted for her. He wanted to lose himself in her arms and be safe. However, he knew that couldn't be. Life and reality intruded time and again. They were not closeted in an ideal world where they could be alone together. The war, their family, court politics, just about everything demanded their attention. He felt himself weaken and loose his edge. It was because of her. As much as she saved him, she served to weaken him as well. Once again he would be an open target for anyone who cared to take aim at him.

He looks directly at her. His expression reflective of an unspoken and unconscious plea: _Please don't . . . . _He questions himself. _Don't what?_

Ursa notes the hurt on Ozai's part. He covers it quickly enough, but it is there for anyone to see if they cared to. She has gained insight into his childhood as a result of watching his interactions with Lu Ten, his brother and the Fire Lord. _How sad it must have been._ She softens towards him.

"Does he know? Have you ever told him?"

"No. He doesn't know what it is like. He grew up differently. The high and mighty general may play father, but he does not know what it is like to be home with a sick child; or comfort a child who has nightmares; or who has no one to turn to with questions about how life works."

"Lu Ten has come to you about this?" Ozai's lack of response tells her everything. It is not Lu Ten or an abstract child he speaks of, but himself. She beings to wonder if Ozai is confusing Azulon with Iroh, or there is a mix of both there.

_What is it with this family?_ _The hurt runs deep; so deep. Their interactions are too painful to watch. They poison their relationships. Little Lu Ten is being initiated into their world of pain. Agni help me end this cycle. My children __will__ be free of this. They will not be trapped like Lu Ten is. So help me, he won't be either if I can do anything about it. _

"Ozai? Can't we just offer to look out for Lu Ten in his absence? Maybe we can offer to be his guardians while he is away."

"You won't let this go, will you?"

"No," she replies in all seriousness. "You'd better learn now, that once I've set my mind on something, I won't stop till I've seen it through."

He sighed in defeat. "Alright. We'll speak to him."

He saw her smile for the first time since that morning. _Damn it woman. Will I ever be able to resist you? _

.

When General Iroh did not find his son where he was supposed to be, there was hell to pay. He wasn't with his tutor and the two responsible for him had no idea he was missing. The twins, Lo and Li, received a tongue lashing the likes of which they've never known. How could they not know where he was? He was pressed for time and was making his final rounds before making his way down to his ship. There was barely enough time to say goodbye to Lu Ten as it was. Now he had to track him down. Iroh had a pretty good idea where to find his son and sure enough he found him in the kitchen eating fire cakes.

The Crown Prince was intimidating under normal circumstances. Enraged as he was, he was terrifying. Cook and the kitchen staffed bowed to him and scattered as soon as he dismissed them.

"Lu Ten, why were you not with your tutor?" In his anger and his haste, he had forgotten to slip out of the role of general and address the five-year old as a father.

Lu Ten's eyes grew wide. He was fixed in place with fear. However, to his credit, the little prince recovered swiftly. His fear had dissolved into anger which he directed at his father. "You're leaving today, aren't you? That's why you came looking for me. You're always working. You don't care about me! That's why you are going away!"

Iroh knew it wasn't true, but it hurt nonetheless. "Lu Ten stop this right now." _What has gotten into him? _

Lu Ten hadn't meant to lose control, but he was disappointed that his father couldn't stay, he was afraid that he might not return, but most of all he was angry that he could not do anything about it. He had kept any uncomfortable thoughts and feelings in check ever since his father's return. He did not know how strongly he felt until the night before when the messenger brought news that effectively took his father away.

He knew what was expected of him and that he was failing miserably. Still he couldn't help it. His aunt Ursa had said that being brave was facing that which you are afraid of, but it was too much for him. He ran past his father, pushing at him as he made his way out of the kitchen. Not knowing where to head, he took the first turn and dove into an alcove off the main hallway.

Iroh found him easily. He was huddled on the far side of a bench placed at the head of a small table. Iroh took the bench opposite it. They sat in silence for a while. All thoughts of preparation and departure left Iroh. All he could think about now was that his son had run away from him. _How scary I must have seemed to him. It is my fault. I had forgotten myself. _When Lu Ten had mustered his courage he glanced up at the man across from him. He was relieved to see that it was he was his father again. He leapt off his bench and ran to him. Emotionally spent, he broke down in tears. Iroh pulled him close to him.

"I'm sorry daddy. I tried to be brave like Aunt Ursa said. I tried to face it, but I don't want to. I don't want you to go."

_Ursa? What has she to do with this? _

"I thought you'd stay with me. When you didn't go away, I thought you were staying for good, like Uncle Ozai. He never leaves. I thought you'd stay too."

"Lu Ten. You know that I lead our men. I cannot lead them from behind. I need to be with them."

"I know, sir."

_Sir? _It struck Iroh then. _He only addresses me as "sir" when he forced to accept something he does not want to. _

"Bawaaheefyadantcumbak?"

"Lu Ten, you're mumbling."

The little boy picked his head up. The tears had stopped but his checks and his eyes gleamed with evidence of their passing. He chewed his lip before attempting to speak. When he did so it was choked. "But what if you don't . . .? What if you don't come back?"

Iroh was stunned. It had never occurred to him that he might fall in battle, never to return home. Of course, it was a possibility, but it was one he never considered. He held steadfast to his vision of the future. He was chosen to bring down the walls of Ba Sing Se. It was his destiny. It was fact. Any other consequence of the war was out of the question till his vision was fulfilled. Only through Lu Ten's perspective, did he see it as a possibility. He was unprepared to learn that his son feared losing him.

"My son, how long has this been bothering you?"

"I dunno. But you could die. Mother did."

"Your mother was ill. And as for me? Well . . . ," Iroh smiled gently and tried to put his son at ease. "I have the best men with me to protect me. We've been fighting together for a long time. We trust each other and depend on each other. We work together and make a fine team. You need not worry about me coming home, Lu Ten. I promise you that you will not have a day without me. I may not be able to spend all my time with you, but I'll be here. You cannot get rid of me so easily.

Lu Ten, my son. Look at me, please. That's a good boy. Listen to me and please hear me. When I was a little boy, a bit older than you, I had a vision. I had dreamed that I would stand triumphant before the Earth Kingdom throne. I had brought down the great walls; the one that runs the outer perimeter and the one that runs the inner perimeter of Ba Sing Se. Do you remember me telling you the story before?"

Lu Ten nodded.

"Yes? Good. Visions such as that aren't given out lightly. They are given to the best of us and they have been given to members in our blood line. It may skip a generation. It skipped your grandfather. You will, of course, tell me if you have such a vision won't you?"

Another nod.

"Good. So you see, nothing can happen to me, at least not until after the walls come down. And if the walls come down, we will be victorious and our enemies conquered. After that, I will be home and there will be nothing to worry about."

"You promise?"

"I promise, my boy. I will not fall in battle. I will come home to you. You will never have to spend a day without me. Are we good now?"

"Yes, dad. I think I know now what Aunt Ursa means about being brave. You are brave. I want to be just like you when I grow up."

Iroh smiled. "You will be. You will be. But now I must go. Please behave. Listen to Lo and Li. It wasn't nice of you to run off like that. Neither they nor your tutors knew where you were."

Lu Ten was about to protest, but was cut off.

"Ah. I understand what happened, but please . . . ."

"I know. I should act like a prince. Lo and Li are always telling to act like the person I want to become."

"They know a thing or two. You should listen to them."

"I will dad."

"Good. Now off you go to your next lesson. I will see you as soon as I can."

Lu Ten abruptly leaped out of his seat and grabbed his father tightly. "I love you!" With that he ran off.

Iroh was left alone in the alcove staring after him. "I love you too," he whispered to the empty space his son had just occupied.

.

Ozai stood by the table, which was set up in a secluded area of the palace gardens, glowering at the tea service as if he could cause it to combust by will alone. Failing that, he turned to regard his wife. Everything about her was beautiful, from her physical appearance to the gentleness of her heart. He had agreed to this only because it meant something to her and she wasn't going to drop it. She genuinely cared for his nephew and Lu Ten looked to her as he had once looked to his sister-in-law Lady Akemi.

Ozai softened at the recollection of better days in his youth. He counted himself fortunate to have had spent time with the gentle lady. Growing up without their mother was one thing he had in common with his nephew. If things went well they'll have another. Lu Ten will have Ursa for company as he had Akemi.

Husband and wife exchanged glances. An unspoken consensus was reached. They were going forward with their impromptu meeting. All that remained was to fetch the General. Ozai gave her a curt nod and made his way out of the garden.

Ursa watched her husband depart in search of his brother and worried about the sense of their actions. She was practically a stranger and this meeting may not sit well with the General. Their past interactions with him were tense at best. Ozai was on guard throughout all their dealings, formal and informal. He was quick to deflect anything Iroh threw his way, perceived or not. She also noted that when it came to dealing with his brother, Ozai was unwilling to bend even on the simplest and insignificant of subjects. She resolved to take a cautious approach and remain as reserved as she could out of respect for her husband's feelings for his older brother.

.

Iroh had to make up for lost time, but instead he found himself wandering the halls lost in thought. _I did not know that Lu Ten has been harboring all this hurt. He is older now and therefore more aware of what it means when I leave. That I stayed longer than planned has not helped either one of us. It is harder to leave this time around - for both of us. _

_It is hard for me to switch roles on command. I am either a father or a soldier. Whichever I am I have to be one hundred percent in the part in order to be effective. To be half of either man would prove disastrous. On the field countless would be killed. At home it could scar my son for life. It is a precarious balance. Lean too much in one direction and off you fall._

_Hmm. I'm back on the topic of balance. What does that say about me? Master Kuzon had said, "S__et your mind straight. Steel yourself in all matters." __ I have much to set straight. _

"Iroh, may I speak with you?"

Iroh groaned audibly. _Just what I need now - Ozai. _He turned to face his younger brother determined to dismiss him.

"Ursa and I would like to speak to you about Lu Ten."

"I haven't the time."

"It won't take long. Were you planning on eating before leaving?"

"Yes, and I haven't the time for that either."

"Make time! Lunch is ready in the garden. Your men know what to do. Leave things to them."

Iroh sighed deeply. Something had to give and this was about his son. He motioned for Ozai to lead and followed him out to the garden. The noonday sun, high above them, shone brightly and revitalized him. He inhaled deeply taking in the scent of the exotic blooms in the garden. The sound of the water structures added to the calming effect. He felt better already. He would feel better still with food in him.

Lady Ursa was seated at a small table. When she saw them approach she made to stand but halted when Iroh gestured for her to remain seated.

"I have brought him," announced Ozai as he took his seat next to Ursa.

Iroh took the remaining chair and looked the pair over. _Might as well make the best of this. _"Thank you for the lunch my lady. It was very thoughtful of you to have it here in the garden."

"It pleases me tha- . . . ." Ozai cut her off with a wave of his hand; his eyes never leaving his brother.

"Can we get started? You don't have time, remember?"

Ursa bit back her disappointment in her husband. _Won't he even try to be civil?_

The General became all business. Again it struck Ursa as strange how the men could change so quickly in their attitude and composure. "Let's. Now what is this about Lu Ten that you wish to discuss with me?"

The couple exchanged looks, each silently prodding the other speak. Ursa lost that battle and so she began. "General Iroh, I came out to the garden earlier today and discovered Lu Ten by the fountain. I don't know if you are aware, but he is upset about your departure."

"I am aware. We had a talk a little while ago. We have cleared things up."

"I'm glad to hear it. However, if we may . . ." She stumbled under the intense scrutiny she was under. _Remember who you are Ursa. Don't let the likes of him intimidate you. _She started again, confident and bold, as was befitting her station, "We'd like to look after him in your absence."

"Look after him?"

"We'd like to take care of him and make sure that he has the support he needs."

Iroh could not help his reflexive reaction. Suspicion was a given whenever Ozai concerned himself with his affairs. The learned response was hard to override. He had to constantly remind himself to carefully consider what was before him, Ozai's involvement aside. _I do not doubt Lady Ursa's motives, but what is Ozai's part in this? Am I unjustified in distrusting him? He annoys me to no end, but he has never acted against me. Still, there is something that drives him which I have not yet discovered. Something that fuels his end of this rivalry he has created for us. Be tactful, Iroh. _

"I thank you for your interest in my son's welfare. But taking care of a child is a lot of responsibility, and you are newlyweds. This is the time for you to enjoy each other."

To his surprise, it was Ozai who rebutted his statement.

"Lu Ten is five. There are plenty of servants to attend to his every need. Lo and Li will remain his nannies and he has his tutors. Ursa is not asking to be his nursemaid; she is asking to be his guardian in your absence."

"He has Lo and Li."

"As I did; and you are still missing the point."

"Which is?"

Ursa cut in so as to defuse the rising tension. "Which is - that Lu Ten needs a family structure. A mother, and a father figure."

_They intend to replace me? Steady, Iroh. Steady. _ "Thank you both for your concern, but things are fine the way they are."

"Are they General? Your son is afraid that you will not return home. It is possible and it would be best if things were arranged beforehand."

Ozai cringed inwardly at Ursa's words. He had begun to notice lately that she not only had a stubborn streak, but also a tendency to rush head on into things. The more important it was to her, the more obstinate she became. It was not the approach he would have taken. However, now that they were firmly planted on this path and there was nothing to do but to go forward.

"Writing me off, are we?" Iroh's question and stare were aimed at Ozai, his irritation showing.

"No. It is a simple acknowledgment that things happen. It would be nice if your son didn't have to grow up without both mother and father. . . . Like me." Ozai surprised himself. He hadn't meant to voice his thoughts, but once spoken aloud, it could not be taken back.

Blindsided, Iroh gave into his fatigue, all pretense of control gone. "How many times do I have to apologize for something that was out of my control? You lacked for nothing."

Ozai remained silent and impassive, letting any guilt Iroh harbored play upon him.

"Ozai, seriously, what do you know about being a father?"

Ozai did not care that Iroh misunderstood his intended role with Lu Ten. He had found a weak spot in Iroh's armor and took a swing at it. "I can't see how I can possibly do worse than you or father."

Iroh's ire was raised. He had always tried to be patient with his little brother and had never lashed out at him in anger. But there was a first time for everything. "You can only pray that you'll be half as good as either one of us! You are self-centered and egotistical. You treat everything and everyone around you as if they are yours to control and do with as you wish."

Ozai remained dispassionate though his words were laced with venom. "And who might I have learned that from? Father? Oh, I'm sorry. He only had my best interests at heart from the very start. Everything he ever did was for my benefit. Certainly not you. You've selflessly given of yourself always. You've never put anything above the needs of your family. Lu Ten can certainly attest to that."

"Gentlemen!" Ursa was determined to bring their attention to the matter at hand. "We are losing focus. Our concern is for Lu Ten.

General, we are not trying to replace you. We are merely trying to support you and your son as family would." _Not that you two would know anything about that._ "He needs emotional support that only family can provide. He doesn't know when he'll see you next." _Or if. _ "Our intention is to be there for him when things are difficult for him."

"Please accept my apology, my Lady. Everything is catching up with me and I am not at my best." His quarrel was not with her and the feud with Ozai would not be resolved over lunch.

"It is understandable given the situation, General."

"Iroh. Please call me Iroh."

"Thank you, Iroh."

He directed his next words to Ursa and pointedly ignored his brother. "It seems I don't have much of an appetite after all. I thank you for the lunch regardless. Again, thank you for your concern for my son. I will leave instructions that you are to be in charge of Lu Ten's welfare while I am away. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a lot to do before the day is done."

"Of course, Iroh."

With a bow to Ursa, "My Lady," and a curt nod to his brother, "Ozai," he took his leave.

When he was out of sight, Ozai drawled sarcastically, "That went well."

Ursa shook her head. _This family is going to be the death of me._

.

The secretary to the Fire Lord finished jotting down his notes and awaited dismissal from his monarch. Azulon stroked his beard absentmindedly. "Go. Send in the next person on your way out."

"Yes my Lord." The proper respect shown, he got up and hurried on his way. There was much to do. Someone was pushing his way in as he got to the exit. "Halt! You cannot enter without . . . ."

Azulon's command came from behind him. "Let him in. The others must wait. We are not to be disturbed. Make sure of it, Eiji."

"Yes my Lord." Eiji stepped aside to the let the stranger in and wrinkled his nose as they passed each other. He made his way out quickly and instructed the guards, "The Fire Lord is not to be disturbed for any reason." To the others waiting their turn to get in, he said, "You will be called in due time. I will return shortly to reassess your priority." Confident things would go well he dashed to his office to put things into action.

Inside the throne room, Hyato took a prone position and waited for his Fire Lord to speak. Anyone spying on the meeting might have been surprised to see the old Fire Lord sprint down from his throne in anxious anticipation. "What is the news?"

"My Lord, Madoka has been found."

Azulon grew impatient. "Well? Where is he? He's months late already!"

"He's dead, sir."

"Dead?"

"He was found at the bottom of a hill; his neck broken. His body was hidden by the underbrush. Evidence of a rock slide was found."

"Earthbenders?" asked Azulon himself aloud, not expecting an answer. _Could the Earth Kingdom have spies on our land? Highly unlikely, but possible. At any rate, it is unimportant in comparison to any information found on Madoka. _

"A rock slide doesn't automatically mean earthbenders, my Lord."

Azulon, having moved on from that point, demanded brusquely, "Did he have anything on him?"

"Just this." Hyato took a scroll out from his robes and presented it to Fire Lord Azulon who broke the seal. Scrawled in Madoka's hand were characters that read: Her blood is tainted.

_Tainted blood? What does it mean? Ozai, what have you done? Madoka, if you weren't already dead, I'd kill you for not delivering this sooner! _

"Have you read this?"

"No, my Lord. No one has broken the seal."

_Good thing for you too. I can't afford to lose any more spies. _"Find Eiji. Tell him to suspend all audiences for three hours."

"Yes, my Lord." He rose and went on his way, leaving Azulon by himself in the throne room.

_What have you done Ozai? That bitch you took for a wife has tainted blood. Did you know this when you married her? _

_Tainted blood? She is noble born. That much was proven. She isn't a war child. How then is her blood tainted? _

_Madoka? Did someone do you in, or were you simply an idiot who got himself killed? _

He turned the scroll in his hands thoughtfully. A flame ignited in his hands. Within seconds the message ceased to exist.

_There'll be hell to pay for this._

* * *

><p>AN:

Your comments and thoughts help feed my imagination. Your critique helps me to become a better writer. So? What did you like and what didn't you like about this?

Questions anyone?

Many thanks to all of you who review! I sincerely appreciate it!

Oh, if you'd like to know how a chapter is coming along, please go to my profile. I update with notes about how things are coming along.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

This chapter revolves around the parents of our Fire Nation Foursome, their relationships, a bit of their history and some of their thoughts and perspectives. I've broken it up into two parts for my sanity and because I can't believe you'll want to read through something so large in one shot.

Recap: Kei is the older sister of Mai's mother Yoshi and her uncle Takeo. Kei took to prostitution to provide for her younger siblings after their parents' death following a successful Earth Kingdom attack on their colony.

In the series Zuko recalls a time when his family was happy. I have a way to go before everything goes to hell in a hand basket.

Here we have an introduction of sorts to Ty Lee's parents Makoto and Emiko, as well as some extended family.

For safety, reader discretion is advised.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Nation Perspectives <strong>

**Chapter 7 – To Have and To Hold – Part 1 **

**In Good Times: Ozai and Ursa (The Palace) **

Within one of the many courtyards on the palace grounds, sat Prince Lu Ten, age six, listening intently to Master Hayato lecture about warfare. It was the Prince's formal introduction on the subject. Hayato was a decorated general, now retired from the Fire Lord's service. He was chosen from among the finest instructors at the Fire Nation Royal Military Academy having had the best turn out in cadets, most of which had proven themselves excellent officers. It was his honor to instruct the young prince on the subject.

"A general must not only lead his men. He must have their complete trust so that they will follow him unwaveringly. They must have complete confidence in him to follow his orders no matter the threat or the danger to themselves."

Every so often, when Hayato's back was turned, the future heir apparent would sneaks peeks at this aunt and uncle who sat far behind them on one of the benches which lined the courtyard. At first he did so to determine if they were still watching. Then it was to send pleading looks their way in hopes that they would cut the lesson short. Now it was just to see if he could do so without his teacher's knowledge.

"Trickery, illusion and deception are your allies. If the enemy thinks our forces are divided, weakened, unprepared, or inferior, he will not hesitate to strike. They will rush in and we will crush them, for they unwittingly would have taken the bait we laid out for them."

Ursa had grown bored with Master Hayato's lecture and took to reciting poetry in her head to keep from nodding off. To her right, her husband kept a keen eye and ear trained on the teacher and student. Further to his right and a bit behind them, were Lo and Li. The twins exchanged glances, smiles and frowns throughout the lesson. Ursa had given up on trying to make heads or tails of the pair a while ago. They were a mystery to her and would remain so. It seemed to her that it was like there was a single individual residing within two separate bodies. If she spoke to one, the other would answer. If she tried to hold one accountable for something, it would be the other's fault. Ursa would swear that they were toying with her and were extremely amused by it.

Master Hayato continued the lesson blissfully unaware of the scrutiny he was under. "Unnerve them and force them to act rashly. Feign inferiority that they may grow overconfident. Run them night and day, and day and night. Give them no rest. Divide their forces. Attack them when they least expect it. Fight from the high ground or take evasive action and retreat. Do not attack unless victory is guaranteed."

Puzzled, his young student asked, "But Master Hayato, how can we know when victory is guaranteed?"

"There are many things to know and to keep track of in war, Your Highness. Soldiers, provisions, terrain, weather, and rations are but a few of these things. The enemy is not the only thing working against you. You must analyze and keep count of everything so as to attack only when you have the upper hand. You must calculate all factors correctly and it will lead you to victory. You have much to learn, Your Highness and this is but your first lesson. That will be all for today. We will continue tomorrow. You may run along now."

Ozai's eyes narrowed. A look of displeasure marred his features. _All was well up to that point. I'll speak with Master Hayato first and later with Lu Ten. The boy must learn that outside the family, he is the one who does the dismissing, not the other way around. _

"Thank you Master Hayato." Student and teacher bowed to each other as was customary. Immediately thereafter, Lu Ten turned and dashed to where his aunt and uncle now stood. Half way there, he crossed paths with his uncle. Ozai simply motioned for the child to proceed on his way while he continued towards the teacher.

Ursa smiled warmly as she received her nephew in a big hug. "So what do you think?" Lu Ten crossed his eyes before he broke out into a wide grin.

She looked up to see her husband halt the teacher's egress and wondered what was going on. Ozai's back was to her. She could not gather any information simply from watching him so she turned her attention to Master Hayato. She saw Hayato's face go ashen and his eyes grow wide. He started to gesture apologetically. _Oh no. What did the poor man do? _She chuckled to herself knowing full well how intimidating her husband could be. _Whatever it is, Ozai has him cornered and squirming. _

Lo and Li looked on from behind Ursa noting that the old man was about to drop in genuflection, but was stopped by Ozai. Ursa usually missed such subtle and quick gestures. This time, however, she caught the slight shake of Ozai's head and the almost imperceptible wave of his hand. _Hmm. Ozai doesn't want to draw attention to the fact that Master Hayato did anything wrong, probably for Lu Ten's sake. Anyone watching would think they are just talking. _

Hayato dismissed, Ozai made his way back to where everyone was waiting. As he approached, he could hear Lu Ten saying, "This stuff is boring. I thought I would be learning how to fight."

Ozai smiled. He found the little boy incorrigible yet amiable. He had much to learn. Ozai put a hand on his nephew's shoulder to get his attention. "First thing is first. There is more to fighting than throwing a few blasts of fire. There is also more to leading our forces than to give out orders."

Lu Ten remained skeptical, "Did you and dad have to learn all of this stuff?"

"We did. Though this is not the approach I would recommend."

"No?"

Ozai bent down to meet the youngster at eye level. "Why don't you go with Lo and Li? They taught me. They will teach you as well."

Lu Ten stole a look at the twins who smiled brilliantly at him. Slowly he turned to his uncle, leaned in and in a conspiratorial whisper said, "They're girls. What do they know of war?"

Ozai smirked. "They are big girls and they know a lot about a lot."

Lu Ten was getting antsy and didn't want to sit through another lecture. What he wanted most was to practice firebending. He had managed to produce his first flame not long after his father's departure for the war front. He was working on control and was eager to move onto basic forms. Thinking quickly in an effort to get out of more time with the twins, he changed the subject, "Are you leaving soon?"

"Yes. We'll be back in a week's time."

"Can I come too?" Lu Ten put on his best sorrowful face and pouted, "I need a break too."

Lu Ten didn't have high hopes of pulling one over on his uncle, but he reasoned that it didn't hurt to try. It was no use, however, his uncle was on to him. His reply confirmed the young Prince's initial assumption correct. "Maybe next time. Now go with Lo and Li. We'll see you as soon as we get back."

"But . . . ."

Seeing that Lu Ten was stalling and that Ozai was running out of patience, Ursa bent down to her nephew's level as well. "We'll be back before you know it. Now don't give Lo or Li any trouble."

_I'm out numbered. What did Master Hayato say? Oh yeah, do not attack unless victory is guaranteed. Fat chance here._ He let out an exaggerated sigh. "I won't. I promise I'll behave. But I still don't see why I have to learn all of this with Master Hayato _and_ with Lo and Li."

"Lu Ten," began Ozai, "There is a lot to learn. In order to practice these principles, you must first learn to recite and commit them to memory in small doses. You will be able to recall it all later and apply it when you need it. You won't have to think about it as it will be ingrained in you. The knowledge must become a part of you."

Ursa could not help but hear her mother's voice called up from within her memories. Her recollection took her to a few days after the incident with Chiyoko at school following the introduction of the then-new Fire Nation pledge. "_They will teach it to our young. Have them_ _commit it to memory from an early age so that they do not know anything else. It will be dogma and go unchallenged. They won't be allowed to think for themselves." _Ursa shook her head to break up the memory. _This is different. Lu Ten will one day succeed his father. He needs to learn how to be a Prince, how to rule and lead. This, evidently, is a part of that education._

She missed some of what Ozai had said, and struggled to catch up with the conversation.

"Like training? How?"

"You repeat the basics over and over again, till they become natural, automatic and then build upon it. Your firebending moves will be automatic. No thought will be necessary. When the time comes, and believe me it will come, you will not have any time to think. You will move automatically. It will be as natural as breathing. You do not think about breathing, you just do it. It is the same with bending. Every move will be as natural as that. No thought. You actions will flow from one form to the next. Be it defensive or offensive, you will not have time to think. There will barely be enough time to act. The same applies on the battlefield when you lead men. There will be no time to go over the principles or theories. You must know them by heart. You will have very little time to take in all the information available to you and give your orders."

It was late in the afternoon and Lu Ten, being tired, gave up on keeping up appearances and began to act very much like a six year old. He whined, "But there is _so _much to learn."

"And that is precisely why you are starting now. There will barely be enough time for you to learn it all."

"Aww."

Ozai stood and addressed his former guardians. "Make sure he goes over this again and is able to recite some of it to your satisfaction, before he is allowed to advance to any firebending forms."

At this Lu Ten let his head hang in dismay, a full frown on his face. Ursa took his face in her hands, made a funny face and kissed his forehead. She whispered in his ear, "It'll be alright, you'll see. You'll make your father proud." Her words worked their magic and he brightened up. It was exactly what he needed to hear. The thought of making his father proud gave him the extra boost he needed to stand tall. He returned his aunt's smile.

"Thank you Aunt Ursa. I hope you enjoy your time at Ember Island Uncle. I wish you both a good journey." He bowed to them before returning his attention to Lo and Li and motioning for them to follow him out of the courtyard.

Ursa stood on her toes and gave her husband a kiss. "You'll make a good farther one day."

"Hmm. I scare children," he scoffed.

"You don't scare him."

"He doesn't know any better." Ursa gently swatted Ozai before allowing him to claim her with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>In Sickness: Yoshi and Yumi (Earth Kingdom Colony) <strong>

Lady Yumi was daydreaming as she strolled through the marketplace. She would stop here and there to linger at the vendor kiosks which caught her attention, but her mind would quickly return to her musings. As her mind pictured a little boy running about the house looking for her in a game of hide and seek, her hand would go to the swell of her abdomen, gently caressing it in soft circular patterns. She imagined her son to be a miniature version of her husband with his face and hair, but with her eyes. A peal of laughter rang out in her daydream followed by her little boy's smiling face.

She came out of her reverie and looked around to determine how much farther she had to go. Every so often she would meet Kei at a pre-arranged location. The marketplace was perfect for these meetings. People came and went as they pleased. They were easily forgotten and could effortlessly get lost in the crowd. This made it ideal for Kei who would show up looking rather plain and modestly dressed – a far cry from her usual flamboyant persona, the Lady Jade. It would not be good for anyone to recognize the madame, or associate her with Yumi for fear of damaging Councilman Yoshi's reputation. It would pain Kei to taint all that Yoshi had accomplished since settling down and taking Yumi as his wife.

It had been a while since Yumi had last seen her sister and it would be the first time she saw her since she had become pregnant. She knew she would hear it from Kei about how silly she had been and about how all her worrying amounted to nothing, but she did not care. She was happy and relieved to put aside thoughts about being barren. It had taken her a while to conceive, but she finally had. No amount of teasing from her sister could put a damper on it for her.

_There it is. What beautiful silks they have today._

Yumi approached the assigned meeting place. She greeted the vendor and made small talk about everything and nothing. She fingered the silks and occasionally inquired about pricing to pass the time.

A voice sang out from the other end of the kiosk. "This one is lovely, but there doesn't seem to be enough here for my needs. Do you perhaps have any more, or something very similar? Ten yards, maybe?" the newcomer inquired of the vendor.

"I might back at the shop. If you don't mind waiting I can go check. My shop is just down the street. I'll check and be right back."

"I don't mind at all. Thank you."

The vendor smiled and gave his prospective customer a quick nod and bow. He paused only to give his assistant a set of instructions before making his way through the crowd and down the street.

Yumi looked up and met her older sister's smiling face. "It is a lovely pattern. It would be a shame if he does not have any more of it."

"I do so hope he has more." Kei moved a bit farther from where the assistant stood watch over the goods. Both women lazily walked around the stand, picking up fabrics and commenting on colors, patterns and whatnot, while surreptitiously eyeing the assistant. Once confident that they had lost any unwanted attention, they greeted each other in lowered voices.

"It is so good to see you again, Yumi."

"I miss you too. It has been so long."

"You are much farther along than I had expected."

"I'm eighteen or nineteen weeks. I'm not really sure."

"This is wonderful Yumi. You see? All your worry was for nothing."

Yumi laughed at the comment.

Kei's smile faded as she became somber. "Have you heard from Takeo?" She had not seen him since that terrible confrontation when he declared her dead to him.

"I received a letter a little while ago in response to the news of the baby. He is doing well and has been promoted. Life on the prison barge sounds harsh, but he seems to be enjoying himself."

Kei was earnestly puzzled. "How does one enjoy oneself on a prison barge?"

Yumi smiled even as she blinked away the tears which threatened to form at the memory of what led to their family's circumstances. "I'm sorry. I forget sometimes that you did not get to know Takeo. If you did, you'd know Takeo would find such a place paradise. Barking out orders; keeping the earthbenders in line, maintaining the peace and order. He is such a stickler for rules and such a fusspot about upholding the law."

Kei broke out in laughter. "Oh, my! I don't think we would have gotten along at all. I seem to be breaking every law imaginable."

The vendor returned to find the women laughing. He presented them with several bolts of fabric for their examination. He was pleased when he was able to close two sales. He expertly packaged the fabrics and thanked them for their purchases. As Yumi drew the vendor's attention, Kei skillfully removed two envelopes from her sleeve and slipped them into Yumi's parcel. Though Yoshi provided a comfortable existence for Yumi, Kei would supplement it whenever they met. It would be a long time before she saw her sister again, and most likely it would not be till after the baby's arrival. Kei's "business" was thriving which allowed her to give generously to her younger siblings. She knew that Yumi would find a way to get Takeo to accept the money. If he knew where it came from, he would reject it outright.

Suddenly and without reason, Kei grew anxious. She pulled Yumi into a tight embrace. "You take good care of yourself. Be good to Yoshi and take care of your baby. Be happy for the both of us. Okay?" She felt Yumi nod. "Don't ever forget your promise. Live for the two of us. Prosper. Be happy. My shame is my own. Hold your head high. Don't look back. Always look forward." With that she kissed her and turned to leave. She disappeared into the crowd, leaving Yumi crying softly and the vendor extremely perplexed.

.

Yumi arrived home well before Yoshi. Servants took her parcel and helped her to the garden where tea and fire cakes were ready and waiting for her. The joy and excitement she had felt earlier in the day had faded long before she got home. She felt fatigued and uncomfortable. Once in the garden she sat down in the chair brought outside especially for her. She dozed off leaving the tea and cakes untouched on the tray. When she woke, she felt something was not right. She could not place it and before she could give it another thought the first cramp hit her. She was alarmed, but willed herself to keep still and allowed the pain to wash over her. The next one hit harder than the first. Yumi was now in tears and distressed by the sensations she was experiencing. She called out for help as she pushed herself up out of the chair. She pointed herself in the direction of the house. Servants came running at the sound of their Lady's distressed call. She was half way to one of them when her water broke. Her dress was soaked. The next contraction sent her falling to the ground. There was commotion all around her. She could not make out what the servants were saying. She vaguely noticed them at all. It was as if she had entered a dream state. Tunnel vision hit her and everything started to fade around her: sights, sounds, the whole world disappeared. She had but a single thought, a single concern.

_My baby. I'm losing my baby_.

.

Yoshi paced back and forth in the foyer. He was not allowed to go in to see his wife, nor talk to the doctor. Every attempt he made to get information was met with sorrowful looks and the refrain that the doctor and the midwife were busy attending his wife. There was a lot of activity on the part of the servants. They ran to and fro fetching things, then removing them from the sitting room. There had been no time to get their Lady to a more private location.

Fear struck Yoshi in new waves as he looked out into the garden. An overturned chair, water on the cobblestone pathway, and signs of blood marked the path his wife had taken inside the house. He knew what had happened. He had known as soon as he saw one of the servants carrying the drenched dress. The sight and smell triggered memories he had long ago let go of.

He fought against them now and tried to calm his mind. _A number of things could have happened. Yes, it could be anything. It could be . . . . _He tried in vain to think of something, but all the signs led him back to the same conclusion: his wife had a miscarriage. His eyes closed of their own volition and he gave in to the thoughts clamoring for his attention. _Setsoku was farther along when it happened. She was so small, delicate and heavy with child. The baby was stillborn. I lost her as well._ Images of Yumi pushed Setsoku aside. _Dear Agni, please . . . __please__. Please don't let it be so. Please. _

"Yoshi?" Startled, Yoshi turned to find the doctor but a foot away from him. Sympathy etched on his face. "I am sorry for your loss."

"No," he cried softly as he backed away from the doctor. _No, it can't be. Not again. _"No." Yoshi looked up towards the heavens then let his head drop into his hands and continued to utter his plea.

Doctor Xiaojian was Earth Kingdom, but being a healer afforded him a certain status among the Fire Nation colonists among whom he had many patients. He had known Yoshi since he first arrived at the colony and was a friend, as well as the family physician. "Yoshi," he began again gently, "These things happen. They shouldn't, but they do. Yumi is young and strong. There will be other children."

_Other children. Other children? _The doctor's words took root in his brain. "Yumi lives? She is all right?"

"She is not out of danger yet," Xiaojian warned. "There still is a risk of infection and heavy bleeding, but I believe she will pull through. She is strong. Ling is an experienced midwife. She will stay with her throughout the night. I will return in the morning to see how Yumi is doing."

"May I see her now?"

"Not yet. Ling will come for you when she is ready to receive visitors." Xiaojian paused and quickly examined his friend before deciding to proceed. "Yoshi, I know you've been through this once before."

The reminder stung like salt on an open wound, but Yoshi simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"No one can prepare for this. You can imagine what this is like for her. She's had a huge loss. Be easy with her. Comfort her and support her. Time will tell, but if she gets through this, I see no reason why you can't try again."

_My wife lives. Other children. Perhaps, yes. In due time. _"Of course. Thank you for coming Xiaojian. Thank you so much." Yoshi, still dazed, walked the doctor to the door. He just stood there still well after bidding the doctor goodbye.

"Councilman Yoshi?" came a voice from behind him. "Councilman?"

"Hmm?"

"Lady Yumi has been moved upstairs." The housekeeper's eyes would not meet his. Her head was kept bowed. "Is there anything we can get for you, sir?"

"Er. No thank you." He absentmindedly dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Yoshi re-entered the foyer and stared up towards the bedroom where his wife lay resting. He gave silent thanks that she was still alive. His relief, however, was short-lived. His emotion turned to grief. "_We've lost our child_."

Shoulders hunched, he dragged himself to his office. He locked the doors behind him and sought out a bottle of fire whiskey. Then, with a glass in one hand and the unopened bottle in the other, he sat at his desk and began to cry.

.

It was morning before Ling allowed Lady Yumi to be disturbed. Yoshi entered the room and sat on the bed's edge. Yumi sat upright against the pillows with her head down. She did not acknowledge his presence.

The silence worn on. He was the first to break it. "Woman? Are you well?"

"I've lost your son," she replied flatly. The midwife had indeed confirmed it was a boy.

"I am glad for not loosing you too."

His words, softly spoken, lit a spark of hope in her. She looked up to meet his eyes. She found tenderness there, one which spoke of sorrow and love. She was wrong to think he would be angry with her. Without warning, all the pent up emotion she had been holding in flooded her senses. She began crying uncontrollably. He closed the gap between them and scooped her up in his arms. They held onto each other and cried together. They cried for what would have been, but was lost. They cried for dashed hopes and dreams. They cried for their lost son.

.

A private funeral was held the next day. The little body was cremated and buried in a local cemetery. They followed the Earth Kingdom custom of placing a Jizo statute at the gravesite. The Jizo stood watch over their lost son in its red cap and bib, pebbles piled up around it.

Once the grieving family departed, Kei and Chen, now her constant companion, approached the grave. They had watched the ceremony from afar, ever vigilant to keep their distance and not give cause for gossip. They placed their pebbles by the Jizo and offered prayers that the baby's soul be guided safely across the Sanzu River to rest safely in the Spirit World.

Kei had seen much in her line of work. The death of a child was always hard, but this time it happened to her family and that she could not openly go to her sister to comfort her made it unbearable.

_Time_, she thought_. Everything will be better in due time. If anything, Yumi is strong. It's been drilled into her. She will overcome this. She and Yoshi will heal and then, when the time is right, they will try again._

* * *

><p><strong>For Richer: Makoto and Emiko (Country Estate – Fire Nation Capitol) <strong>

Makoto was a bladesmith who learned the art of sword making under the tutelage of his father, Akihiro and his uncle Itsuki. The pair were renowned master sword makers, credited with forging some of the finest katanas in all of the Fire Nation. It was rumored that Itsuki had even forged swords for the legendary swordmaster Piandao.

Lady Emiko was a nobleman's daughter and only child. Her father, Lord Atsushi was a land baron who held coveted contracts with the Crown for the iron mined on his lands. His mines were the largest supplier of steel to the Fire Nation's naval yards, army arsenals, ironworks and shipyards.

The bladesmith and the lady were from different worlds. The only connection between the two was the precious ore, which was mined by her family and crafted into beautiful but deadly weapons by his. The odds were next to impossible that the two would ever meet, but met they did. That they fall in love and marry was out of the question.

_Who would have thought? Of all things a blacksmith, or is it bladesmith? It doesn't matter anyhow. He works with his hands. _

Lady Hiromi, Emiko's mother sat in the parlor lost in thought as she calmly drank her tea and watched her son-in-law pace back and forth like a caged animal.

_It didn't turn out so bad, _she thought_. He is a good man. He is a good husband. It would be better if he wasn't a commoner. At least he isn't dirt common. His relation to General Katsuo saved us. That cannot be dismissed even in the circles we run in. Katsuo is highly decorated and is in favor with the Royal Family. Even so, it would have been better if Makoto was Katsuo's son instead of Akihiro's. Come to think of it, it would have been better Makoto were a firebender. _

_Ah, it would have been nice to have a firebender in the family. _

_But to think how close we came to dishonor! Had it not been for the General, there would have been no saving face. We would have lost Emiko. The shame would have been too great. We would have had to disown her. Oh well. Thankfully the General claimed the boy as the son of his sworn brother and that did the trick_._ The General is above reproach . . . and he is a firebender. We owe quite a bit to General Katsuo. _

_Maybe the baby should be named after him. _

"How is she? Has she asked for me? Has the baby come? Is it a boy or a girl?" Lady Hiromi looked up to see her son-in-law Makoto pestering the midwife, piling question upon question on her.

_He certainly is a bundle of nerves. I should have put some fire whiskey in his tea too. It would have calmed him down. Did wonders for me. _

"She is doing well. The contractions are still too far apart. Please sir, I will let you know when the baby arrives. Now have a seat. I promise to get you when the time is right." The midwife stole a glance at Lady Hiromi before she pushed past the nervous father. No sooner than she disappeared through the doors than Makoto returned to his pacing.

_The way he is acting, one would think this is his first child. _

Lady Hiromi returned to her musing; back to the time when serendipity had put into motion a series of unlikely events which cumulated to where they were now. She went over it in her mind.

_There was the commissioning of the sword by General Katsuo for presentation to Fire Lord Azulon on the anniversary of His Majesty's victory against the Earth Kingdom forces at the Battle of Garsai. It certainly was a thing of beauty. There is no denying its exquisite craftsmanship; only the best from Makoto's family. Then there was the gala at which Emiko was presented to the upper crust of Fire Nation nobility. Everyone who was anyone among the upper-most echelon was invited. Oh, what a night that was! It would have been perfect, but . . . . Which brings us to my husband. Spirits Atsushi is a good man, but he can be so trying at times. His awful timing is exceeded only by his persistent boasting, which more often than not leads to more trouble than he's worth. _

The morning of the gala, word had come to them that General Katsuo was at the mine, accompanied by a sword maker, to personally choose the pieces of ore from which a commemorative sword would be made. It was already known to her husband that the sword would be presented to the Fire Lord. Therefore, upon learning of the General's arrival, he rode to the mining village to meet him himself. It was early evening, and the gala was well underway, when her husband returned home with the General and Makoto in tow.

Hiromi recalls eagerly greeting the General and making him and his companion welcome, as well as being annoyed at her husband for springing last minute guests on her. What's more, general or not, he was not in the proper attire, much less so his companion. Still, Atsushi had paraded the two around and introduced them to everyone of worth. When she had pulled him aside to protest, he chided her. "The General has come to my mine – _my mine_ – for the materials needed to make the Fire Lord's sword. I have every right to boast. Now you attend to your friends and I will attend to mine."

As the night wore on and the wine flowed freely, some of the guests had started to make nuisances of themselves. Hiromi recalls the embarrassment on the part of many mothers for their daughters' blatant flirting. At one point, an argument had erupted between two noblemen vying for the attentions of Lady Miu. Hiromi, who was originally disappointed when Prince Ozai had sent his regrets, found she was highly relieved that His Highness was not there to witness the shenanigans of her guests.

Contrary to what everyone had said then and would still say when the topic came up, Hiromi thought that night was a disaster. She blamed her husband with his constant surprises and his lack of decorum.

_He still maintains that I indulged too much that night and blew everything out of proportion. _

She stole a glance at her anxious, still pacing, son-in-law before casting her eyes at her tea. The fire whiskey had soothed her nerves. She relied on it a bit too much.

_Perhaps Atsushi was right. I did have a bit much to drink that night_. _But no self-respecting mother could blame me for what happened next. _

Hiromi was turning colors at the memory of how that night ended for her. She had been searching for her husband who had disappeared after dinner and was making her way through the ballroom crowd when something caught her eye. Through the glass doors which led to the garden she saw her daughter in the arms of the common, poorly dressed, Makoto. Instantly everything around her had come to a halt and her guests' eyes were trained on her. It was a matter of seconds before Hiromi realized that the astonished scream that froze everyone in place was her own. Mortified and fairly inebriated, she had fainted.

"Congratulations! You have a daughter."

_Another daughter? That makes three. What are we going to do with three girls? Good thing we've got plenty for dowries. _

"Okaasan,* are you coming?"

"You go right ahead dear. I'll be along soon. I'm going to get myself some more tea first."

* * *

><p><strong>Ozai &amp; Ursa (Ember Island) <strong>

At the age of seven, Prince Ozai had gone missing. Lo and Li had frantically searched the palace. They had every servant and guard within the caldera on the lookout for him. The thing the twins feared most was not the Fire Lord's reaction to the news that his youngest was missing, but that the little Prince might have followed his older brother and stowed away on his ship bound for the Earth Kingdom. They dispatched men to the docks in the hopes of catching and searching the ship for Ozai. Till word came back, there was nothing for them to do but to search the grounds again. It would not be till he pulled the same stunt three more times that they would discover his place of solace.

Prince Ozai, second-born to Fire Lord Azulon and Fire Lady Ilah, had escaped once again to the mews. It was the one place he found where he not only could break away from the world, but in which he felt strangely at home. There, among the fire hawks and war falcons, he felt a connection. The birds of prey all stood as if at attention. A few were tethered to their perch by their jesses and still others wore hoods, but all were captives in his young eyes. Instead of soaring freely through the air as they were born to, the raptors were held back, trained to wait for orders and obey. He too felt himself a prisoner waiting on someone's cue, denied the freedom to be who he was meant to be. He was pushed aside by his father just because he was born second. Furthermore, he was born too late for his brother to take notice of him.

"I am alone," said Prince Ozai softly to himself.

"You are never alone," came the response. The little boy jumped. He had not been expecting an answer. Surprise quickly gave way to anger. He knew the truth in the statement. Of course, he was never alone. That is why he had come here to escape. He was always being shadowed by Lo, Li or a guard, each like unwavering sentinels. Now he had no place left of his own.

Ozai whirled on the intruder, ready to verbally blast him for robbing him of his last refuge, only to find that he had not been followed. He was facing Master Falconer Yoshito who had every right to be there. The man stood a few feet into the mews directly in front of the entrance, thereby cutting off any means of escape. His arms were crossed against his broad chest. He pointedly glared at the young Prince. Ozai composed himself and met the older man's stare.

_So escape is not your plan? Whatever are you doing here young Prince?_

"Good morning, Your Highness. What brings you here?" Before Ozai could decide between the truth or a lie, Yoshito continued. "No matter. You are here and that is all there is to it. Will you be on your way now?"

"No. I would like to stay a while . . . in private, if I may." The master of the mews had unnerved him and Ozai hated that he sounded so unsure of himself because of it.

"Good," said the older man as he eyed his raptors. _The Prince has not disturbed them._ "Even though you are royalty, you show me the proper respect by asking and not demanding. That, in turn, earns you mine." Upon saying this, the master falconer bowed deeply before the seven year old. He righted himself two beats later. "They do not seem to mind you, young Master. You are welcome any time you like." The older man looked the boy over and added, "I'd be honored to teach you the ways of my art, if you'd like. What say you?"

Ozai squirmed a bit. Here was an adult who he was not able to easily read. He was testing him that much he understood. Seconds ticked by and a reply was in order. "Thank you Master Yoshito. I would very much like to be your pupil."

Yoshito chuckled at the boy's distress. "You have much to learn young Prince. Do you truly wish to learn how to handle my birds?"

Ozai marveled at the way the old man maneuvered him. Outwardly Yoshito was friendly and polite, yet inwardly, Ozai would bet, that the man felt contempt for him. It was almost like being in his father's presence, but safer - a lot safer. Ozai took a gamble. "No sir. I have no desire to handle them. I only wished to spend time among them with my thoughts."

"Hence the request for privacy. However, you expressed interest in being my pupil. Why? Was it flattery? Foolery? A blatant lie?"

"No sir. It is the truth. I'd like very much to learn how to do what you are doing."

"What am I doing?"

"That right there. You're evading. You verbally thrust and parry. We're dueling and I am at a loss. I would like very much to learn how to do that."

The older man smiled. It was genuine. _This Prince is no fool. He is cut from the same mold as Sozin and Azulon. True, Iroh will be Fire Lord one day, but imagine the Fire Lord this child could make. _

Yoshito chose to return to the original topic. "You are approaching it the wrong way. It is not that you are alone, but that you are set apart. You are above them."

Ozai blinked. _What is he talking . . . . Oh. _ "I was talking to myself. That was private."

"Next time, talk to yourself up here," Yoshito was pointing at his head, "and not aloud. Never aloud. You don't know who might be listening, do you?" He winked and smiled at the boy again. "Do you have any friends?"

"No. I don't think I am allowed to."

"I guess you wouldn't be. It's overrated. Didn't go over too well for Fire Lord Sozin, did it? Friends can betray you."

"By definition a friend is someone you have special bond with."

"You are royal. That makes you different. You will stand alone, but you will not be alone. You will surround yourself with trusted allies of your own choosing. But they can never be your friends. Pawns. Tools for your use, yes. But never friends."

_No friends? No mother. No father. No brother. No one? Am I to remain alone? _

_._

Ozai, like all firebenders, heeded the sun's call and awoke at the first stirrings of daybreak. Upon waking he would usually go through a routine of morning exercises before breakfast. Today, however, he remained bed taking in his surroundings and gathering his thoughts.

_Strange. I haven't thought of Yoshito in a long time. Why did I dream of that? _The memory of that conversation, held so long ago, brought to the present the thought that he would be alone by the very nature of being a prince.

_I am not alone. _

He glanced over to where his wife lay still snuggled under the covers. He turned on his side to more easily study her.

_Agni, she is beautiful. So peaceful and angelic. _

He gently brushed her hair aside and tucked it behind her ear before leaning in to kiss her softly. He didn't want to wake her. It had been a long time since he could just watch her sleep. He smiled as he thought of the mess of contradictions she was.

_She is seemingly delicate and fragile; and yet anything but. She is gentle, kind, wild and untamed; a lady and a temptress; both woman and child. A mess of contradictions and yet it suits her perfectly. _

_Though not a bender, she has a fire within which rivals that of anyone of us. She speaks her mind, stands her ground and fights for what she believes in. And for some strange reason, she believes in me. She loves me. _

Carefully he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Without waking, she nestled into him.

_It's amazing how she has changed me so much in such a short while. Things seem brighter and new all because I am seeing things through her eyes. What's more, I can be me with her. I don't have to hide or lie. I'm not alone. I'll never be alone again. _

He whispered softly into her hair, "I love you."

.

It was their third day on Ember Island. They were in the courtyard of their new vacation home. Ozai had presented it to Ursa as a late wedding gift. He had secretly designed and commissioned the house they had imagined together that night they first met. She knew now that this was the reason why he kept putting off the getaway from the palace she so badly wanted. This too was the reason why he spent late nights in his office and kept odd appointments throughout the day. In the end, it had been worth it.

Three days ago, Ozai had insisted that they take a walk along the beach upon disembarking the ship which had brought them. Ursa had readily agreed. As they walked along the shore, she felt her stress melt away. Her husband was smiling again. That simple act made her smile. Ember Island was working its magic again.

The couple had strolled side by side, occasionally bumping into each other in a comfortable sort of way, as they made their way back to that fateful stretch of beach. She was surprised to see a house at the spot where they had dreamed one should be. Suddenly the reason he brought her there dawned on her. Her reaction was priceless. She whooped in delight and launched herself at Ozai. He broke their kiss so as to take in her expression. She was smiling and crying.

"I love you! Oh, I love you, you wonderful man." She landed another kiss on him. "Thank you. It's perfect!"

"Wait till you see it up close." She lit up at the notion and kissed him once more before she took off at a run up the path to the house.

Ursa smiled in remembrance as she sat at a table located in a shaded area of the courtyard, picking at her plate of fruit and watching Ozai train.

Shirtless, a sheen of sweat covering him, he mesmerizes her as he moves through his forms. She is breathless at the sight of him. She is in awe of him: his agility, his precision, his fire deadly and completely under his control.

The sun shines bright and hot above them. He's been at it for half an hour. His intensity had not slowed. She is grateful to be sitting in the shade as she feels overheated. She laughs at herself because she knows that he is the cause of her affliction. Watching him, anticipating his touch serves only to heighten her desire for him. He exudes a raw power that she finds irresistible. She finds his confidence as dizzying as his arrogance. She blushes at the thought of how easily she is aroused by him. Her blush deepens as she knows that he can take her whenever or wherever he wants without protest from her. She thinks herself silly and laughs again. Picking up her fan she tries to cool herself.

Her laughter carries on the air and reaches his ears. He strains to hear her as he continues his training, but dares not look at her. He finds it annoying how easily she can distract him; the sound of her laughter has already caused his body to react. He smiles as he pushes her to the back of his mind and forces his concentration back to his form. He burns for her. He aches for the sound of her voice, the feel of her skin, her hands on him, the taste of her mouth, the sight of her undone. He redoubles his efforts and finally manages to regain focus on his firebending. He executes the moves perfectly. It is automatic now, due to years of repetition. Her laughter rings out once again. His form is still flawless in spite of his growing desire for her. He tames his fire and concentrates on his chi. He feels the power. He feels its duality, the ying and the yang as they flow within him. He tugs at it carefully. There, he has caught it, the negative and the positive.

He bends deep in horse stance then moves up to his left, his hands following the bending form. He leads the opposing energies as if they are tied to either of his pointed fingertips. Tendrils of pale blue, almost white light, trail behind as if tracing the path taken. He repeats the action to his right and then back to his left; tendrils of lightning following. The electricity builds and threatens to discharge. He swings his arms high above his head and then out in opposite directions back and down behind him in a circular pattern. He continues the momentum whipping the tendrils forward and up. The power is great. It threatens to escape him and explode. But it is he who is in control. He commands it. He guides it. He allows the release. He picks the target. He closes the gap between his fingers, his hands strike like a snake and lightning shoots from his finger tips at his intended target.

The form itself was a blur to Ursa. His movements were rapid and fluid. His lightning, like beautiful white blue streamers, remind her of the ribbon dances she had seen as a child at the island festivals. Quick and sure, they gracefully cut through the air and shoot out with refined precision, crackling the air in its wake.

He turns to look at her. She is already moving towards him, a towel in her hands. She reaches him and begins to wipe him down. He takes hold of her wrist stopping her in mid-action; then pulls her close. He kisses her long and hard. She swoons.

_Oh, but he can be so delicious! _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

So this is "half" of what I had intended to be chapter seven. The "second half" is taking too long to focus and flesh out. So I ended this here.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism on content and technical form is welcome.

*Okaasan means mother in Japanese. Used here by Makoto as a term of endearment and respect for his mother-in-law.

Chen is a character which was introduced in "Excerpts/Expanded Scenes." He becomes Kei's friend and lover.

". . . Jizō is popularly venerated as the guardian of unborn, aborted, miscarried, and stillborn babies (Mizuko Jizō)." - Mark Schumacher (www dot onmarkproductions dot com forward slash html forward slash jizo1 dot shtml). For some reason the website disappears unless I write it out like this. Anyhow, the concept is interesting and if you want to learn more, this site is a good place to start.


End file.
